Just for fun
by Marvel-Patronus
Summary: ALL HUMAN Rose and Dimitri are best friends with no romantic feelings. When Dimitir's girlfriend Tasha suggest they date other people and Rose needs a fake boyfriend the two join forces what happens when their love start to grow and Tasha returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my new story about Rose and Dimitri.**

**It is all human and Lissa and Rose are still best friends but she met Lissa at work and grew up with Dimitri. Christian is still going out with Lissa and Tasha is his sister who is dating Dimitri.**

**The story is written in third person unless otherwise stated just because it works out better.**

**Hope you enjoy, :) **

**xxxx Starst**

Rose Hathaway woke to the sound of an abrupt knocking and then a moan…one that was most definitely not hers. She opened her eyes slowly staring at the white ceiling that she immediately knew wasn't hers as it didn't have the pink fan that she and her best friend Lissa had painted when they were eight. Afraid to look to her right where she could feel another body next to her she kept her eyes firmly on the ceiling. Taking in a deep breath she decided to turn to the left where she knew there would be a mahogany bedside table with a black lamp and a framed picture. As she darted her eyes around the blue room and tugged the covers around her naked body she couldn't help but think of how many times she had laid in this room as a child with the same body next to her, of course they had both been fully clothed in their matching Sesame Street pyjama's, then they got to their teens and still had these dorky sleep overs after watching far to many scary movies and eating enough pop corn to feed a small country. Even when they reached college Rose still found her self in this bed wearing her party dress and wrapped up next to a tall man who would drape an arm over her waist in a brotherly manner. So looking around while lying naked in a room she knew as well as her own she couldn't help but feel a pang of despair at how this had most defiantly changed everything. The knocking was getting louder and she snapped her eyes shut just as the body next to her sat up and swore in Russian.

**Four weeks earlier.**

Rose sat at the bar draining her third drink that night, her hair had gone from perfectly straight to it's usual wavy self and her make up was slightly smudged. She had been waiting for Dimitri for twenty minutes, if it was anyone else besides her best friend she would have left ages ago but it was the utter pang of sadness that laced Dimitri's fine Russian voice that convinced her to meet him here at this crappy bar, the fact that he was also showing up without his annoying over bearing self obsessed girlfriend also helped matters. Rose had known the second she had met Tasha that she was nothing but trouble and her and Dimitri's dating record just proved that. Tasha and Dimitri had met one night at a party that Rose's best friend Lissa was hosting. Rose had invited Dimitri as her plus one knowing that a very desperate Adrian would be there. There was nothing romantically going on between Dimitri and Rose but she felt safer with him there, they had grown up together in Russia and Rose moved to America when she turned eighteen, Dimitri didn't come until two years ago and the two still did everything together. Tasha was Lissa's boyfriend, Christian's, sister. She had long black raven hair and ice blue eyes and Dimitri was hooked as soon as she said hello to him. Since then he and Tasha had had what Rose liked to call a see saw relationship, they were never balanced out instead they were constantly fighting and breaking up and getting back together. Rose ordered another drink and checked her phone, three missed calls from Adrain, two messages from Lissa and a picture of a pig trying to have sex with a sheep from Christian. Rose rolled her eyes at the last one and laughed lightly at how she and Christian managed to have the exact same sense of humour. She was quite skeptic when Lissa came home from a day on the set with a new camera man telling Rose that she was already in love with him. Lissa was a costume designer and Rose was a producer, they had met making their first movie together when two years ago. At twenty five years old they had done pretty well in the movie business but that might have been because their families were both very well connected. Dimitri and Lissa had ended up meeting earlier that day, Dimitri being one of the directors on set. The three had from then on become as close as ever and Christian just added to the fun they had.

'Tough night then Rose?' Rose looked at Ambrose who tended at this bar, she had met him her first night in America when she had gotten shit faced drunk unable to remember her old name.

'Something like that. Can i have a shot?' Ambrose smiled.

'If you forget your name again I'm not off until 3, you'll have to find someone else to take you home.' Rose laughed as Ambrose pour her a shot and she threw it back without even tasting the bitter alcohol.

'I hope I'm not going to have to hold your hair back tonight.' Rose turned in her seat to see a tall well built man with long brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.

'Don't tempt me.' She murmured back with a small smile on her face as Dimitri took the seat next to her, his eyes slightly red from the tears he had shed on his way over.

'Sorry I'm late.' he told Rose kissing her cheek lightly and breathing in her smell of lilies and peppermint.

'Don't worry about it…i'm already half drunk though.' Rose murmured drinking down the cold liquor in front of her.

'Oh Roza.' Dimitri sighed ordering a beer.

'Dimitri…have you been crying?' Rose was squinting at Dimitri in the crappy pub light, her face slightly shocked.

'Maybe.'

'Dimitri Belikov what did she do now?' Rose sighed and Dimitri looked away from her face.

'We're taking a break…she says she doesn't want to commit until she's sure we're meant to be so she reckons we should date other people.' Dimitri took a long sip of his beer and Rose rolled her eyes.

'You two will be together in on time.'

'I doubt it.'

'What makes you say that?'

'You remember Daniel?'

'Brown hair, green eyes, crooked nose, I remember.' Rose smiled at the memory of giving him that crooked nose.

'She told me we needed to test our options and then he was at our door picking her up.' Rose's jaw dropped to the floor.

'Well…we better find you a woman!' Dimitri rolled his eyes.

'Be serious Rose.'

'I am…I just need inspiration.' Three things happened simultaneously. Rose took a sip from Dimitri's beer as her glass was empty, her phone vibrated and as she checked the caller ID she saw Adrain's name pop up and the most wonderful idea popped into her head.

'me!' Rose exclaimed grinning like an idiot.

'What?' Dimitri said frowning confused.

'You can date me!' Dimitri couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, he and Rose had been best friends since they were four years old, they were like brother and sister although Dimitri had three sisters already.

'Rose…please.' he gasped and Rose had a relaxed smile on her face as she finished Dimitri's beer.

'Just hear me out, there's no point in you breaking some poor girls hear when Tasha comes running back but you don't want her to think you're not dating and I need someone to help me get Adrian Ivashkov off my case…' Rose let the idea float in the air and Dimitri thought about it slowly, she had a point, there was no point in hurting someone's feelings so that Tasha would think that he was taking her advice and it was pointless in him moping around.

'Come on Dimitri! it'll be fine, we both know we won't fall in love with each other and this way Tasha will be more desperate to get you back because I am already your best friend.' Dimitri let out a ragged breath and smiled at Rose.

'Ok.' Rose jumped up and kissed Dimitri on the cheek.

'Now, next time Adrian rings answer and tell him that we are currently busy.' Rose winked and handed Dimitri her phone standing up.

'Where are you going?' he asked shocked, Rose grinned.

'To freshen up….I have a man now.' Dimitri laughed at Rose and she blew him a giggle kiss thinking how easy this relationship was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys XD**

**so I'm glad you are all liking the story and I have a great idea for everything that's going to happen.**

**THanks for your AMAZING reviews…they make me feel so happy and I like to update more with the reviews I get :)**

**xxxxx**

**Starst**

**p.s if there are any funny things or situations you would like to happen feel free to give suggestions as I am open to them in this story.**

Rose stood on the set tapping her foot impatiently and screaming into her blackberry while also motioning for one of the young workers to get her a coffee and doughnut.

'What do you mean you've changed your mind?' She screamed, her voice going four octaves higher then usual and her face burning with the anger that was building inside her.

'You signed a fucking contract Garry you cheap piece of shit! We've worked together for two fucking years and your fucking telling me that halfway through shooting a fucking movie that I have to get a new fucking set?' the buzz on the other side was getting louder and Rose was now pacing around furiously, anyone that had been within a five mile radius of her had quickly disappeared due to the fear of what would happen when she truly lost the plot. Only one figure stayed where he was seated which was nothing but a few meters. He sat on his comfy chair watching Rose yell into the phone and laughing overtime her face got redder and the small vein in her neck pulsed. Looking around him Dimitri realised the frightened looks everyone was giving Rose and the way they were arming themselves with any thing used to fend her off when she decided that she needed to punch someone. Sighing Dimitri stood up stretching and walked over to Rose hearing the last of her violent conversation.

'Well Garry you've just lost yourself any future you would have with my movies and I will fucking make sure that your fat ass isn't near any set in this country YOU PIECE OF SHIT!' the phone went flying from Rose's hand and a boy yelped as it crashed above his head and shattered, Dimitri rolled his eyes at Rose and put a hand on each shoulder.

'Roza, look at me please.' She let out an annoyed mumble of words and looked at Dimitri.

'Now, please breath, you are a smart capable woman who has been behind many amazing moves and you will be behind many more. Now I need you to take three deep breaths and pull yourself together because I have a scene to direct and you're scaring my staff.' Rose huffed and looked around at the frightened faces.

'Fine.' she grumbled and Dimitri gave her a quick hug.

'God girl, now go cool off and find some doughnuts.' Rose let out a sigh and was walking away from Dimitri, with her back still turned and her legs moving fast she yelled at Dimitri over her shoulder.

'Don't forget that we're telling Lissa and co. Tonight!' Dimitri rolled his eyes and waited for Rose to be fully out of sight before he continued to direct his scene. He sat in his chair drinking a warm coffee and sighing in agony as the actors on set were failing again at delivering the intensity of the scene. Sometimes he wished that Rose was a director instead of producer because people would be sure to listen to her and as it seemed they did work a lot better when she was around. Dimitri did have a very high respect in the movie world and for someone as young as he was he had made some amazing films and had a very good reputation with other directors such as Stephen Spielberg and James Cameron. ALthough the movies he made were brilliant he knew that he really wouldn't have done it without Rose. SHe had a very forceful and determined way with people so that every movie that they they made together Dimitri would get everything and when the people Rose hired didn't deliver they were lucky to get another job in the movie business. Dimitri smiled at the thought of his best friend who had attacked him with a chocolate ice cream cone when they were four and since then they had been joined at the hip. Both Rose and Dimitri had gone to school together and even half of university and when they both went into the movie business they had made every movie together as a team.

'Ok that's a cut!' Dimitri yelled and stood up. He turned to Yuri on his left and threw him some keys.

'Lock it up will you? I have to get Rose.' Yuri let out a low whistle and rolled his eyes.

'Good luck with that one.' Dimitri laughed and left the set heading to a small area that Rose had declare as "her space".

Dimitri sat on Rose's old couch in her brooklyn apartment playing with the tassels on an old pillow that Rose had picked off the side of the road saying that "a good wash and some elbow grease and this thing will be as good as new." that had made Dimitri laugh harder then he ever had and reminded him why Rose was his best friend. He looked around Rose's apartment and remembered when he had helped her moved in. Dimitri had decided that after living together for his first year in America he could no longer stand the awkward conversations that he had to have with the men Rose sometimes brought home. She wasn't a slut by any means but she had her fun and left Dimitri to send the man home with a fake promise that Rose would call him. Dimitri and Rose had looked for an apartment together, Rose unable to afford her manhattan apartment. She made more then enough money but she seemed to spend it on alcohol and clothes and shoes and anything unimportant. They had spent three days moving boozes form one side of new york to the other and then finally unpacking boxes. Rose had made Dimitri move the couch four times, the bookshelf three and put her bed in two different rooms before she finally agreed on which room she would sleep in and which rooms eh would work in.

'Dimitri can you grab me a tampon?' Rose yelled from the toilet. Dimitri recoiled in disgust.

'What?' he yelled back remembering their high school years when Rose would make him go buy her a packet of extra slim U tampons seeing as he was already going to get some milk.

'you heard me Belikov.'

'Rose, no way.' Dimitri moaned and he could hear Rose rolling her eyes.

'Dimitri we have been best friends for twenty two years and you have three sisters, it's not like you've never touched a tampon before.' He stood up annoyed and walked to the kitchen and sorted through Rose's bag until he grabbed a small box. He nocked on the door three times, opened it and threw the box in with his eyes closed.

'You hit my eye!' she yelled and Dimitri let out a laugh.

'Karma for making me get them.'

'Whatever, do you have money for the cab? I'm broke.'

'You got payed last week!'

'I know, I bought a beautiful pair of purple gucci shoes and matching bag for a little to much.' Dimitri wasn't even willing to guess how much that had cost Rose.

'Are you ready to go?' the toilet flushed, the sink ran and the door opened. Rose stood there still two heads shorted then him wearing a pair of bright red she's with leggings and a grey top that just covered her but and a matching red scarf.

'Ready.' She said smiling wide, her lip gloss glimmering.

'You look great.' Dimitri said honestly. Just because they were best friends didn't mean that they both were stupid enough to not appreciate what the other had. Dimitri often found himself staring at Rose's large breasts or watching her bum as she walked away and when ever they went to the gym Rose quite happily marvelled at the planes of his well built chest.

'Not to bad yourself mister. Now just a reminder if we have to kiss no tongue…i might vomit.' Rose said with a wink and Dimitri laughed.

'You'd be sick? I have to hear the vile filth that comes out of that mouth every day I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if I stuck my tongue in there.' Rose hit Dimitri hard enough to rut but soft enough for him to know that she knew he was mucking around.

'Let's go Dimitri, I don't want to be late.'

'Oh because we're already on time.' Rose jumped on Dimitri's back when he wasn't expecting it and tried to look at her.

'My feet are still sore from those ridiculous black shoes I wore today and i can't show up to Lissa's wearing flats, especially when she who shall not be named will be there, now giddy up and lock the door.' Dimitri gave Rose a quick tickle on her calves and she hit his bum lightly.

'I said giddy up.' she told him seriously and Dimitri Rolled his eyes muttering a few swear words in Russian before walking out of Rose's door.

Compared to Rose Lissa had a very nice apartment just out of manhattan, it was roomy and large and had beautiful decorations and furniture that Lissa had wisely saved for unlike the impulsive Rose who acted first and thought later.

'Ok you ready for this?' Rose asked Dimitri lacing her small fingers with his large thin ones.

'Of course, I mean…how hard could it be?'

'You're right, I mean we normally act like a couple, we just have to incorporate kissing and cute names.' Dimitri wined at Rose and walked up the path looking at the beautiful Rose's Lissa had planted.

'Dimitri! Rose!' Lissa squealed before they had even reached the door, her platinum hair swirling around as they each got a huge hug and giggled kiss on the cheek. Lissa had the total opposite body shape to Rose, where Rose was short and all curves Lissa was tall a had the figure any ballerina or model would die for, not to say that Rose was fat because she was most definitely not.

'Hey Liss.' Rose said smiling and giving Lissa another big hug and then steeling the champagne glass that Lissa had her thin pale fingers wrapped around.

'Dimitri, I'm so sorry about Tasha…I didn't know and she showed up with Daniel and I felt horrible and-' Dimitri cut Lissa's babbling off with a reassuring smile and hug.

'It's fine Lissa, really…besides I ah, well I'm dating.' he said uneasily and looked at Rose who smiled at him reassuringly, Lissa was beaming with relief.

'That's great, why didn't you bring her?' Lissa said crossing her arms and trying to act tough although her soft and kind nature gave her away.

'Well….ahh' For the first time Dimtiri belikov felt nervous under the curious jade green eyes that belonged to the angelic Lissa Dragomir.

'Dimitri Belikov are you…are you embarrassed?' Dimitri looked at Rose for help and she winked, Lissa looked at the exchange curiously but with no suspicion, she sometimes wondered why Rose and Dimitri hadn't already been in a relationship, they were always sharing secret smiles and knowing glances and orientated around each other with no worry or irritant.

'It's me Liss.' Rose said finishing off the room temperature champagne that was Lissa's.

'You…what?' Lissa asked flabbergasted, Rose gave Lissa a look that said "I'll explain everything later." and Dimitri stood awkwardly.

'Let us in so we can say hi and explain.' Rose said already moving past Lissa to the door who was standing next to a now still Dimitri. Just as she was about to enter Rose turned to Lissa.

'Look, before we tell everyone let me explain everything to you.' nodding Lissa smiled and followed Rose inside leaving Dimitri to suck in a deep breath and say a silent prayer that everything was going to be ok.

Rose walked into the room with great satisfaction seeing Tasha Ozera sitting there in an ugly green dress that washed out her pale skin. As soon as Rose entered Tasha gave her a sneer look of jealousy and revolt. The two had never gotten along and it wasn't because she had been stringing Dimitri along since they met more the rivalling jealousy the two had had. Ever since Dimitri and Tasha started dating she had been jealous of the relationship that he shared with Rose meaning that Rose had immediately hated Tasha for telling Dimitri that the two were only able to talk at social events. That had lead to a very long phone call of swears and threats until Lissa had intervened telling Tasha to grow up.

'hey everyone.' Rose said smugly waiting excitedly for after her conversation with Lissa to see the look on Tasha's face when Rose announced that they were 'dating.'

'Hello Rosie.' Christian said smudging. Like his sister Christian had ice blue eyes and jet black hair however his attitude was much like Rose's and as much as the two said they hated each other Christian cared for Rose slightly more then his own sister and Rose had no doubts about kicking someones ass if he they hurt Christian.

'Chrissy, good to see you, Tasha you look lovely and it's been ages Daniel.' Rose said giving the man she had met a hundred times her hand to shake.

'Rose, you look stunning.' He said smiling and Rose gave a small smile. Tasha looked Rose up and down once and then rolled her eyes in obvious irritation.

'Hello Rose.' She said snidely and Rose just smiled passively and took a seat next to Christian on the large plump couch. Dimitri was soon being lead in by Lissa looking anywhere but Tasha, Rose saw Tasha look at Daniel and then to Dimitri approvingly.

'Dimka.' she said her voice sickly sweet and toxic, Rose was just about ready to slap her face.

'Tasha,' Dimitri nodded smiling but only Rose could tell how awkward he felt.

'Come sit.' Rose said patting the spot next to her and Dimitri took two long strides over to the cosh and gracefully plonked himself down on the couch next to Rose who had moved to make room for Lissa so that their two legs were touching.

'I just have to go put on the pasta, care to help me Rose?' Lissa said and Rose gave Dimitri a little smile and he patted her knee causing Tasha to glare at Dimitri's hand in anger.

'Sure Liss, although…I'm not sure everyone will appreciate my cooking skills as much as you.' Lissa laughed and pulled Rose form her spot on the couch and into the kitchen. If Lissa had not become a make up artist she could have easily passed as a home decorator, she had a very good taste with what matched and what didn't and even though each room had a different theme they worked well together giving the house a very warm and also retro feel.

'Have you redone the kitchen?' Rose asked walking in and admiring the cherry red counter tops that were glistening in the light.

'Only the counters, I'm fixing the rest up next week. You should help if you can get off the set.' Rose smiled at Lissa and felt bad that she hadn't seen her in over two weeks seeing as they would generally go out once every two days.

'I'll have to check with Dimitri…'

'Speaking of Dimitri' Lissa began and Rose smiled.

'Well, you remember Adrian?' Rose clarified and Lissa nodded.

'Of course, I still have the file in my closet labeled "Rose and Adrian's wedding" just in case, I mean he is gorgeous and rich and perfect Rose.' Lissa said and Rose gave Lissa a light slap on the arm and a light laugh.

'Be serious Liss, Adrian and I would enter work out. Any way back to Dimitri, well we were talking about Tasha's new need to exercise her relationship and I needed help to escape Adrian so we decided that it would be best to "date" I mean this way he's not breaking anyones heart and Tasha will be thriving with jealousy and take Dimitri back a month at the latest.'

'But I thought you hated Tasha, why would you want to get her and Dimitri back together?' Rose rolled her eyes at Lissa who was cutting up the potatoes.

'Of course I hate Tasha but Dimitri is my best friend and I love him so if he wants my help I will happily oblige…and besides it's not like it's not helping me out either.' Lissa turned to say something to Rose but before she could form words Dimitri burst into the kitchen.

'There you two are. Christian was wondering if he could open the red wine.'

'Of course…oh and Dimitri! I know that this is a fake relationship and all but if you break my Rosie's fake heart with your fake arrogance I will kick your very real arse.' Dimitri gave a light chuckle and Rose rolled her eyes at Lissa.

'Go poor me a huge glass.' Rose said happily and Dimitri walked out still laughing at Lissa.

Dimitri sat at the table very still trying to ignore the feel of Tasha's foot running up and down his leg as he sat across from her. Rose was on his right and chatting away happily to Lissa about a concur they were planning on seeing. Dimitri shifted uncomfortably and looked from his pasta to Tasha who was talking away intensely to Daniel and Christian.

'So Tasha how are you and Daniel going?' Rose asked innocently eating a large forkful of pasta. Tasha looked up to glare at Rose and Dimitri remembered why he slightly disliked Tasha Ozera, she had a tendency to treat Rose with absolute and utter malice.

'Fine thanks Rose…shame to see that your relationships are failing. How about you Dimka?' Tasha said her voice going from harsh to friendly, Dimitri smiled at Tasha softly and took Rose's hand under the table.

'I'm dating.' He said reassuringly and Tasha's face went from shocked, to jealous, to angry and then to a composed mask.

'Really, who?' She said stiffly, Dimitri let out a small breath and looked at Rose.

'Me.' Rose said before Dimitri could speak. Dimitri and I are dating.' To say Tasha looked enraged would be an understatement as she was absolutely fuming, if steam could come from her ears it would be filling up the room. Her glare was cutting thought Dimitri and her hands were balled into fists.

'What?' She finally managed to breath, Lissa tried to look shocked but was failing so she kept taking small sips form her wine. Christian was sitting with his mouth open and Daniel seemed oblivious using bread to mop up the sauce of his pasta.

'Rose and I have decided to date.' Dimitri said calmly when inside he was sure he would burst from the anger that Tasha was emitting.

'Since when?'

'Tuesday.'

'Oh.' Tasha spluttered, her anger slightly fading.

'You know what would be fun?' Rose asked obviously enjoying the tension in the room.

'No.' Tasha said coldly.

'We should all go on a date together, I mean as proper couples not just as friends having dinner, don't you think Dimitri?' Dimitri gave Rose a very irritated look but shrugged and smiled.

'I don't see why that wouldn't be good.'

'I'd love to.' Lissa chimed in and Rose grinned at her thankful.

'Of course, Tasha loves couple dates.' Daniel said and Dimitri had to resist the urge to snicker at how much Tasha hated couple dates.

'I'd love to.' Tasha replied clenching her fork so hard that Dimitri feared the metal would twist.

Rose put the kettle on to boil as Dimitri made himself comfortable at her little table.

'Want a biscuit?' Rose asked as she poured the hot chocolate into the cups and slid around in her fluffy bed sow, boxers and purple camisole.

'No thanks, it's to late.' Rose rolled her eyes and poured in the water.

'We're twenty six Dimitri, not four.' Dimitri shrugged as Rose handed him the cup and he took a long sip without blowing on it while Rose placed hers on the table and ate five cookies in the time frame of two minutes.

'So…your still cool about this arrangement right?' Rose asked and Dimitri smiled at her.

'Of course Rose, I wouldn't pull out.'

'That's what she said.' Rose grinned and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

'I thought you got over that when we hit nineteen.'

'Oh Belikov I thought you knew me better then that.' Dimitri gave Rose a little poke in the ribs and she squirmed.

'I hate it when you tickle me.'

'I know.' Dimitri winked and Rose took a small sip of her hot chocolate testing that it was cool enough to drink.

'Let's go for dinner tomorrow.' Dimitri declared

'We go for dinner every night.'

'I mean some where nice.'

'What…Macca's isn't good enough for you?' Rose teased

'I mean like a date Rose.'

'Dimitri…it's a joke, we don't have to actually go out.'

'I know but like you said, we go out every night.'

'true.'

'I'll even pay.'

'You pay every night and give me money for y cab home and help me play my electricity bills and my water bills and you usually give me money for groceries I mean you may as well move in…You practically own half the house.' Dimitri rolled his eyes and stood up.

'It's late and I need to get going but Rose the only reason I generally pay for EVERYTHING is because you forget to start a budget when a new pair of gucci shoes come out or you find the prettiest littlest tightest dress that you've ever seen and just have to have for that party you'll be going to in three years.' Rose stood up and smacked Dimitri on the arm then hugged him.

'If you had half my fashion sense you'd be getting laid front right and centre.' Dimitri gave Rose a hug and kissed her forehead.

'I'll see you tomorrow Rose.'

'Sure will.' She said grinning and turning around to put the dirty dishes in the sink.

**Hope you enjoyed that**

**next chapter will include Adrian and a little bit of Tasha rivalry as well as a Rose and Lissa D&M :)**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**thanks for the reviews**

**sorry it's taking me so long to up date but I'm so busy with school and updating my other stories that it's difficult to find time. **

**I hope you guys don't mind but I made Mason and Eddie gay because I think it would be awesome to have two gay best friends and Eddie and Mason could be soooo cute together.**

**I also bring Mia into this chapter, she is friends with Rose and Lissa and engaged to Ambrose. **

**Thirdly, I realised just now that at the begging of the first chapter I said that she had known Lissa since she was eight, I wrote Lissa instead of Viktoria when talking about the fan they had painted….. sorry :P**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Starst**

**xxx**

Lissa sat at the table on the small cafe near the broadway boulevard waiting for Rose, she had already ordered herself a are Latte and Rose a large cappuccino with extra froth. The drinks had just arrived when Rose walked into the cafe slightly frantic. Her eye were wide and looked tired and her hair was in a messy pony tail. Lissa gave a small wave and Rose smiled walking over. She gave Lissa a quick kiss on the cheek and then took a large gulp of her hot chocolate that ran through her tired bones.

'How are you Rose?' Lissa asked smiling happily, excited to tell her news to Rose who looked exhausted.

'So Tired, I was up all night to a company in Australia discussing set props as well as another two hours to a director who wanted me on set for a movie early next year.'

'In Australia?'

'Seems like it.'

'Are you taking it?'

'I don't know if I can just leave Dimtiri..I mean, you know?' Lissa nodded understandingly and put a hand over Rose's.

'It's not like he'll hate you Rose, I mean christ it's amazing that you're getting offers like that at our age, he'd be proud.' Rose nodded calculating Lissa's words.

'I suppose, I mean it's not like we still won't go to Russia for christmas, maybe I should just fly out from Russia instead of America.

'Exactly.' Lissa said proudly.

'Any way, enough about me. What's going on Liss?' Rose said folding her hands and resting her chin on them, her elbows propped up on the table. Lissa gave a small smile and took another sip of her latte before turning to Rose with a huge grin.

'I'm getting married!' Lissa exclaimed and Rose gave a small shriek of delight and clapped her hands excitedly.

'When did he ask?' Rose demanded, Lissa sucked in a deep breath and launched into her story, telling Rose about the picnic at the lake, the long swim, the look n Christian's face as his finger searched his pock for the ring, the next hour he spent looking for the ring not telling Lissa anything then finally the ring being in his jacket pocket the entire time. Rose sat there listening happily but wistfully, her heart filling with sadness but excitement.

'I'm so happy for you Liss.' Rose said again leaning over the table to embrace her best friend.

'Thank you Rose, but I have something to ask you.'

'Anything.' Rose said reassuringly and that's how Lissa knew she could ask Rose this, they had only known each other for five years but Lissa felt that Rose was her sister, they were intone, liked and disliked the same things and knew everything about each other.

'I want you to be my maid of honour.' Rose spat out her coffee and her eyes widened in shock.

'You…really?' Rose felt her voice thick and her eyes burning, but she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry because no matter how much she willed it Rose hadn't cried in fourteen years and she wouldn't start now.

'Of course really, don't seemed so shocked. We're sisters Rose.' Rose let a small smile fall on her face and she took Lissa's hand in hers squeezing it tightly.

'I'd love to.'

'and I'd love you to.' Rose laughed and took the last sip of her coffee, checking her watch.

'I would love toss tay and chat but I'm late.'

'For what? You're not working today!'

'I know that! I have to get my heater fixed silly, the first snow is meant to be in three days and even then it's freezing cold right now.' Lissa rolled her eyes at Rose's stupidness.

'Do you want some company? Christian's on set all day and Mia took the costumes today meaning I'm free….'

'I'd really like that, besides, I hired Eddie…he's always nice to look at.' Lissa laughed and stood up paying the bill despite Rose's protest. She then linked her arm with Rose's and pulling her scarf tighter around her neck they walked to Rose's apartment.

OOOOOOOO

'So how have you been Rose?' Eddie ask sitting in the kitchen with a wide smile, happy that he had been able to fix Rose's heater.

'I've been decent, busy as hell.' Eddie nodded smiling.

'And you Lissa?'

'I've been great.'

'Tell him Liss.' Rose said smiling and Lissa shook her head.

'I want to wait for Mason to come back from the truck.' Rose nodded and put some biscuits onto a plate, Eddie looked at the slightly black misshaped crumbles.

'Tried cooking again Rose?' she rolled her eyes.

'Yes and I'm horrible, you think Olena's mad skills would have rubbed off on me but apparently not. Lissa let out a little laugh and Rose noticed how young and radiant Lissa looked with her platinum hair and jade green eyes and wide smile.

'Coffee!' Mason declared from the hallway, his feet moving fact into the kitchen.

'I take it you wished you had of put on a jacket.' Eddie said smirking and Mason waked him over the head with a smile.

'Shut up. What are those?' he asked in disgust pointing at Rose's cookies. She turned to glare at him and he moved back slightly.

'They're an example of what you're face will look like in five minutes if you don't shut up.' Mason gave a little gulp and Rose sat down turning to Lissa.

'Now, tell them.'

'Christian proposed.'

'and you said?' both Eddie and Mason said in synch.

'No of course.' Rose said laughing and Eddie shot her a smirk.

'I said yes.' Lissa corrected slightly flustered. Eddie laughed and swept Lissa in a huge hug, holding her tight.

'Well, we have news as well.' Mason said smiling.

'Spill.' Rose insisted taking a bite of one of her cookies and taking a serious attempt to swallow it without looking disgusted.

'We're moving into together!' Eddie said smiling and Rose grinned, Eddie and Mason had been dating for three months after having the biggest crush on each other for a year. Rose had met Mason her first week in New york at a cafe that had absolutely no seating so they shared a table and got talking. Eddie was Lissa's friend and when the two found out that both were gay electricians they decided something had to be done.

'That's great, I knew you two would make it.' Lissa said enthusiastically.

'This calls for a celebration.' Rose commented standing up and walking to the fridge where there was a bottle of wine, she poured four glasses and then drained her before pouring it again and toasting.

'To knew beginnings!' Lissa raised.

'To knew beginnings!' Eddie Rose and Mason repeated smiling.

'Now Rosie, time to find you a Mr. Right.'

'Now Masey, time for you to stop calling me Rosie!' Eddie laughed and gave Mason a reassuring pat on the back.

'Seriously Rose, you're hot, sophisticated and would be rich if you budgeted and yet you're single.'

'And Rose….you're experienced.' Lissa said embarrassed and Rose rolled her eyes

'Indeed you are.' Mason added and Eddie laughed while Rose thought back to the night her and Mason had gotten so drunk that they ended up in bed together.

'So i've heard.' Eddie said with a wink and Rose waved a hand.

'Enough about my sex life, yes I have had sex…a lot but hey I work with actors and models so excuse me for giving them some release.' Eddie burst out laughing and Mason choked on his wine, Lissa went a bright red, embarrassed about discussing the sex life of others…and more importantly her own.

'So, who've you got your eye on?'

'No one really…I mean, I'm seeing someone already.' Mason raised his eyes brows and Eddie pursed his lips.

'Is that so?' they both asked and Rose smiled.

'Oh yes, in fact we're going out tonight.'

'Ooh, shall we stay here and rate?'

'I think that's a good idea.' Mason told Eddie and they both wore identical teasing smiles.

'You're more then welcome to, although you already know them.' Rose said teasingly and both men looked at each other in shock, then at Rose who was wearing a sleigh smile and finally at Lissa who was gazing at a magazine, ready to burst into laughter.

'Who!'

'Tell us now Rosemarie Hathaway!'

'You must!'

'Is it Adrian!'

'Oh please tell!' they begged and Rose laughed.

'It's Dimitri.' She said shrugging, Eddie rolled his eyes.

'Seriously, who is it?'

'Dimitri, you know. Tall, brown hair, dark eyes, tanned, Russian…' Mason scoffed.

'No.' he said shaking his head and Lissa winked while Rose looked at them seriously.

'apparently they are since last tuesday, and they did look quite cosy at mine last night.'

'I always knew you two would hook up, I told Mason all the time, Rose and Dimitri are meant to be together.' Rose let out a laugh at the stupidness of Eddie's comment especially seeing as her and Dimitri weren't actually dating.

'You guys are so stupid!' Rose scolded and Lissa gave her a curious look that made Rose bite her lip.

'Now, I think I'm going to go get some groceries as all I have in this stupid house are burnt biscuits.' Eddie and Mason stood up smiling.

'Well, I have to go. We have boxes to pack.' Mason said with a wave, Lissa stood up as well and kissed Rose's cheek.

'I have to go see Tasha and tell her about the engagement.'

'Ok well I'll call you later tonight.' Rose said kissing Lissa's cheek.'

'If the gorgeous Belikov is done with you tonight.' Eddie chimed and Rose hit him on the back.

'Out, Out!' she said laughing.

OOOOOOOOO

Rose decided hesitantly that she should wear the stockings, it was freezing cold outside and raining and she knew that if she woke up with a cold tomorrow morning she would hate her self. She pulled on the black material and hoisted them up to her bra so that they would keep her stomach semi warm through the material of her dress. She the zipped up the blue material and looked at herself in the mirror. Dimitri had said somewhere fancy so she had put on a blue turtle neck dress that clung to her body and was made of wool. She put on a black belt just under her bust and decided to wear her black heeled knee high boots that would keep her legs extra warm. She spun around making sure the dress clung everywhere it needed to and after quickly blow drink her hair and grabbing a jacket, umbrella and her bag Rose walked out of her room, down the hall, locked the door and got in the elevator. She looked at her phone and sighed. Dimitri said he would meet her at the restaurant at seven thirty as he had to come straight from work and it didn't make sense for him to go all the way past the place to get her and then all the way back but seeing as it was quarter to eight Rose realised that if Dimitri had of come to her place to rush her along they would be sitting down to a glass of wine and a bread basket by now. She let out a long sigh and pulled on her warm black coat that Dimitri had bought for her the year she left for America. He had said that in the winter it would be just as cold and she always forgot to buy herself coats. She let the warm material cover her cold body and then did up the buttons at the front. The coat was long and straight and fell just at her knees. It buttoned all the was to bellow the collar bone but Rose always left the top two buttons undone, loving how the Material folded. The elevator door dinged open and she walked out of her building and opened her umbrella sighing. The sky was a dark grey and loud rolls of thunder were echoing across it. She shivered lightly and put her hand out for a cab that came screeching to a halt.

'Where to miss?' the driver asked in an African accent as Rose shut the door, she pulled out her phone to see the address and restaurant name.

'The Parlour on Venice avenue.' Dimitri had chosen a place halfway between his work and Rose's house. The cab driver set off taking the back streets to avoid any many traffic intersections and crossings like Rose asked. It had just hit eight when Dimitri called.

'Hello?' She chimed.

'Roza? are you ok?' Dimitri said calmly and Rose smiled to herself.

'I'm fine, I couldn't get the shower to work. I'm about five minutes away.'

'Ok, I'll order some starters?'

'Sounds good, I trust your judgement. See you soon.' She laughed.

'See you soon.' he replied and the line went dead. The cab came to a slow stop and the man turned behind him.

'The restaurant is just around the corner, the parking is around the other side but I would hate to drop you off near and alley way, here is safer.' Rose smiled brightly at the mans consideration and gave paid him the twenty-four dollars plus ten extra.

'For your hospitality.' Rose said when the man tried to protest, she then grabbed her umbrella and made her way up the road and around the corner to The Parlour. To say that it would be hard to find Dimitri would be an understatement. The parlour was a large hotel and restaurant with marble floors and large chandeliers. Rose walked through the door after smiling at the friendly man there who took her coat and umbrella into the 'coat room' and then she walked to a little desk, before she could tell the man her name she sore a muscular tall man, his hair in a small pony at the back of his neck, a blue collared shirt clothing him. Rose smiled and walked over to the table that was right in front of a large window that was one of many lining a wall of the restaurant that showed a beautiful garden with a huge fountain that had fairy lights around it. Dimitri heard the clicking of heels and turned in his chair to see a short but skinny woman with a curvy form walking towards him. He stood up and laughed noticing that they were wearing the same colours.

'Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?' He said giving Rose a warm hug and kissing her cheek. She let out a light laugh.

'I would say so, you must be as well seeing as you decided to colour co-ordinate with me.' Rose said winking. Dimitri pulled back and walked Rose to her seat which he pulled back and tucked in.

'Great minds think alike.' He said smiling and Rose gave a grin reaching for a bread stick.

'Now don't fill up, I ordered some entree's and then our mains as well.'

'You ordered my main?' Rose said choking on the bread, Dimitri gave a relaxed smile.

'Of course Rose, I've known you for twenty-two years…it wasn't that hard.' Rose scoffed and then gave Dimitri a released smile.

'Wine?' She asked and Dimitri nodded, pointing to the bottle on his right. He took Rose's glass and poured her some of the blood red liquid.

'Come to mummy.' She said taking a long sip and smiling.

'it was thundering at mine before I left.' Rose said, Dimitri raised his eye brows.

'Really? it was just drizzling at the set.'

'Lucky you.' Rose said rolling her eyes while Dimitri laughed at her and knitted her eyebrows together while Dimitri smiled at her expression.

'you look tired.' She observed taking another sip of her wine.

'No kidding, I've been on the set since 5.'

'I got a job offer…' Rose said shocked that she had brought it up as well as embarrassed, Dimitri looked at her curiously.

'Really?'

'yeah, after Christmas in Australia, the first six months I need to be there but then I could work from home.'

'So did you take it?' Dimitri asked trying to keep the pain out of his voice, he didn't want to lose his best friend.

'Well…it wouldn't hurt, and I'd be back in no time.'

'So you're not coming home for Christmas?' Rose looked at Dimitri shocked, christmas was in six weeks and Dimitri and Rose were going to Russia in three to spend the entire holiday with his family.

'Of course! I'll go straight from Russia to Australia, get settled and I start at the beginning of February. I wouldn't miss Christmas Dimitri.' Rose said rolling her eyes knowing how important Christmas was to his family, he smiled at Rose and tried to hide the worry off his face.

'How was your day?' Dimitri asked trying to change the subject and Rose thankfully launched into the story of Lissa and Christian's engagement, her offer, Mason and Eddie and how when cleaning her apartment she found a box of dominoes that distracted her from her main objective. Rose was halfway through telling Dimitri about the coat she bought Lissa that afternoon when dinner arrived. Rose looked approvingly at the lobster and salad in front of her and grinned at Dimitri who had a prawn cocktail.

'I approve' She said winking at Dimitri who rolled his eyes and took a piece of bread. Rose sighed and shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth and chewed it slowly before washing it down with her wine.

'Salads healthy you know.' Dimitri said with a smirk and Rose grimaced.

'Well it tastes unhealthy.' She noted while Dimitri leant over and forked her cucumber.

'What am I getting you're family for Christmas?' Rose asked Dimitri who always did the shopping.

'You're getting Viktoria a pair of boots and a jacket, Sonya a television series called Greys Anatomy, Karolina is getting a framed and signed picture of Leonardo DiCaprio, Paul is getting a new pair of ice skates and hokey stick, You got mamma new china and Yeva a book on philosophy of the mind.' Rose nodded with a small smile.

'What on earth would I do with out you?'

'Not much.'

'Hey!' Rose scolded hitting his arm playfully and pouring herself more wine.

'Rose!' Rose felt her eyes widen as a familiar voice called her name across the restraint, hesitantly she turned in her seat to see Adrian Ivashkov walking towards her.

'Oh no.' she murmured. Rose didn't not like Adrian, in fact they were good friends and she enjoyed his company, she however hated the huge crush that he had on her and the constant flirting. She put up a hand and waved lightly and Adrian walked towards her and Dimitri grinning.

'Rose, you look wonderful. Hi Dimitri.' He said not taking his eyes from Rose who stood up and gave him a light hug.

'What are you doing here?' She asked Adrian, he was a model and journalist for the New York times and Rose had met him after organising a piece to be written on the second one she had produced.

'I'm here to see my parents, what about you and Dimitri?' He asked finally looking at the tall Russian who he had envied for as long as he could remember.

'Well….we're here on a date.' Rose said simply. Adrian slowly felt his heart deflate and looked at Rose in shock.

'Seriously?'

'Y..Yes.' She stuttered out uneasily. Adrian looked at her curiously and gave a light nod.

'Well….I'm sorry to disturb, I should probably get going.' He shook Dimitri's hand and gave Rose a small hug and kiss on the cheek which made her hope that he wasn't to mad.

'By Adrian.' She said softly as he walked away and she sat back down. Dimitri gave Rose a smile and she returned it half heartedly hoping that she wasn't hurting to many people.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Just one more drink Dimka.' Rose said as she stood at the bar swaying slightly.

'Rose, you said that ten drinks ago.' She gave a little laugh and then fell into Dimitri.

'I tripped!' She giggled and Dimitri shook his head.

'You didn't even move, let me take you home.'

'But…my house is so far away!' She wailed and Dimitri gave a short laugh. He looked at Ambrose who was standing behind the bar in front of them.

'Mia's upstairs, take her there. Rose crashes with us all the time.' he said, emphasis on the all.

'Are you sure? I can just take her back to my place. It's no problem.'

'Don't be stupid…she'll pass out before you make it to the cab.' Dimitri looked at Rose who was in his arms now, her face droopy.

'You're right.' he said. 'thank you.' Ambrose gave a wave of his arm as if to say don't mention is and Dimitri scooped Rose up bridal style while she gave a little scream. Dimitri carried her careful not to sway.

'Dimitri…you have huge muscles did you know that?' She asked in shock as she poked his bicep.

'Well…ahh.' he said slightly uncomfortable. Rose wrapped her small hands around one of his arms.

'Look! there massive! Rippling through your shirt.'

'Rose..please.' He said slightly red as they rounded the corner so that they were out the back near the stirs, the light was dull and flickered slightly.

'Naaw…you embarrassed dimka? I'm sure Tasha loved your big sexy russian muscles all over he-' Rose cut herself off form talking, her mouth looked like it was filled with something and with obvious effort and disgust she swallowed it back.

'Did you seriously just swallow your vomit?' Dimitri said looking sickened, Rose nodded with vulgarity on her face.

'I was thinking of you and Tas-' She covered her mouth but not in time for the vomit to go all over her.

'Roza.' Dimitri groaned looking sickened. She shrugged.

'Don't worry…Mia will clean it.' she said with a smile and Dimitri shook his head.

'Hey Dimitri?' Rose asked as he began to climb the stairs.

'Yes Roza.'

'Well…you know….if you weren't like my brother I would totally pick you up and help you work out those muscles of yours…especially ones in certain areas…' She said innocently looking at Dimitri who started laughing.

'Why are you laughing!' Rose demanded sulkily, Dimitri held her tighter and stopped walking.

'Just because tomorrow you won't remember any of this and I will refuse to tell you.'

'You're mean.'

'Not as mean as you.'

'Still.' The two had reached Mia's door and with one nock she was throwing it open and then jumping back.

'Not again.' she mumbled. Mia was a small thing like a porcelain doll with her curly blonde hair and blue eyes, rosy cheeks and white skin. Dimitri gave an apologetic look and Mia stepped aside letting them in.

'I'll run the shower.' They didn't bother stripping Rose of her clothes, just her boots that she said cost her two and a half pay checks. She stood in the shower while Dimitri held her waist so she wouldn't fall over. Mia then stripped her and put her in an old shirt and boxers then led her to the bed.

'Ambrose can have the couch.' She pointed out and Dimitri smiled lightly.

'I'll put her to bed.' he said and Mia gave a little smile before going back to the living room to watch the television.

'Dimitri….I'm not tired yet!' she wailed like she did when they were little.

'I know.' he said tucking her in bed, she gave a huge yawn.

'Oh! maybe I am tried.' she chuckled at her own silliness and Dimitri tucked her in with a small shake of his head.

'Oh Roza.' He whispered.

'Oh Dimka!' Rose mocked before shutting her eyes and snuggling into the blankets. Dimitri sat on the bed next to Rose as she began to drift off.

'goodnight Dimitri…I love you.'

'Night Roza, I love you to.' He said just like they did every night and day, a casual greeting. He leant down gently and kissed her forehead walking out of the room.

The next morning when Rose woke up in Mia's bed she didn't remember anything from the night before except a gentle goodnight and a soft kiss on her forehead from a familiar set of lips.

**: )**

**SO hope this chapter is up to your liking. Pleaseee enjoy and let me know what you all think. **

**REVIEW!**

**and let me know any cool dates you want to happen because I love help and inspiration**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

**thanks for the reviews :)**

**sorry my UD are taking so long you see I'm in my second last year of high school so I'm really busy, I also have another story, Off with a bang, that I'm updating around the same time as well.**

**I've notcied the more reviews you get the easier it is to update (hint, hint :P) **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it even starts with a little flashback :)**

**xxxx**

**Starst**

A young girl with dark brown hair is sitting at a park, she is four years old and using her barbie doll to be a superhero as she flies it around the play ground. Near by a tall boy watches the girl in awe like he has been for the past week. He is tall for four years old and his hair sticks up all over the place. The little girl is standing on the swing now, no one else is in sight, the park is deserted, his mother is in the kitchen of the house across the road…she would be the only one that could see them. Taking in a deep breath the boy walked over to the little girl, she turned fast at the sound of an intruder in her secret place and she fell into the sand, her bottom lip jutted out but she refused to cry in front of the boy, she crossed her arms angrily.

'What do you want?' she demanded, the boy was taken aback by the girls abruptness and he swallowed scared of what to say to her, surly he knew what to do? after all hadn't he been watching her for the past week? They were already best friends.

'caniplaywithyou?' He asked without a breath, the girl looked at him suspiciously and stood up holding her doll.

'What?' She said in a harsh voice, obviously irritated at the boys incompetence, he felt himself blushing, sucking in a deep breath he said it again.

'Can i play with you?' the girl narrowed her eyes.

'Why?' She dragged out the vowel sound.

'B…because my sisters won't play with me a…and' he stuttered the end unsure of how to proceed. The young girl walked around the boy and although she was much shorted then he was he felt small and insignificant under her deep gaze.

'I suppose you can play with me….I do need a friend.' The boy felt his face light up and then girl came to face him again.

'What's your name?' She demanded, he held out his hand.

'Dimitri Belikov.' The girl realised that his voice had a thick accent unlike hers that sounded anything but Russian. She took his hand and gave it a shake.

'Welcome to the league of awesome ninja's Dimitri, I'm Hathaway, Rose Hathaway.'

22 years later.

Rose was staring at the picture of her and Dimitri as children, it was taken just after she had met Dimitri when she had lived with her Aunty Alberta after the death of her parents. They were sitting in Dimitri's front yard eating Ice cream, Rose was standing abaci Dimitir's seated form and with a sneaky smile on her face she was tipping her ice cream over Dimitri's head. She smiled widely at the memory of Dimitri jumping up and then chasing her around for hours until they were both out of breath, puffing on the floor, Dimitri's short hair still sticky with ice cream. There was a nock at the door and she knew that if it was someone important they would just walk in and as if on cue Christian Ozera was in her office, Rose looked at him in shock, Christian never came without Lissa.

'What on earth are you doing here?' she said, surprise coating her voice, Christian smirked.

'Believe it or not Rosemarie I need your help.'

'You need my help?' Rose spluttered out and Christian rolled his eyes.

'Yes, you see….I don't know what to get Lissa for christmas and you two are like sisters so I just thought that….well you know' Rose rolled her eyes.

'She got your present MONTHS ago.'

'have you done your shopping yet?'

'Nope. Dimitri does that for me.'

'Man you two should be married already.'

'Shut up.' Rose said reading through her emails to see if anything had arrived from the director in Australia.

'Roseee Please!'

'Christina I'm busy.'

'It's Christian Rosie and I'll make it up to you…'

'I doubt that.'

'You know…I've been seeing you stare off those grey gucci boots…'

'You wouldn't!' Rose said in shock.'

'Rose…I budget, I save my money…why not?' Rose felt her jaw drop.

'let me grab my coat!' She said running around her house putting on her coat and then sliding on her boots and gloves.

'Beanie…where's my beanie?' Christian pointed to her desk where her beanie was sitting, she threw it on and pulled Christian out the door. They walked down the snow filled street tougher, laughing as they both slipped on ice and got stuck in the cold snow.

'Geeze Chrissy, who knew this could be fun!' Rose said laughing as they made their way into the shopping centre for Lissa's gift, as soon as they walk din they were engulfed in warm air and Rose slid of her jacket.

'How are you not freezing?' Christian demanded as he looked at Rose who was still only wearing her black band shirt and jeans, she shrugged.

'Dimitri reminds me to put on a long sleeve top.'

'He'd have to remind you to take your head i it wasn't attached to your neck.'

'Oh Hardy Har Har.' Rose mocked as they walked towards a jewellery store.

'Now Lissa loves necklaces and earrings.' Rose said matter of faculty.

'I kno-'

'Christian!' A familiar light voice called, Rose rolled her eyes and Christian told her to "be nice" they both turned to see Tasha walking over in jeans, black boots, her hair in a high pony tail and a green thermal shirt was covering her body.

'At least she dresses weather appropriately.' Christian mocked as the two walked over to meet Tasha halfway, she threw her arms around Christian and gave Rose a little glare.

'What are you doing here?' She said to Rose with malice.

'Oh Just helping Christian with his shopping, he needs a feminine opinion on what to get Lissa.' Rose replied to happy Christian had to suppress a groan as the two girls glared at each other.

'I'm surprised you even know how to shop…doesn't Dimka usually do it for you?'

'You bet, it's great to know someone loves me enough…even when we weren't dating he was happy to look after me.'

'Yes but relationships don't last unless both people are putting in effort.'

'Oh trust me I'm putting in effort…just not in public.' Rose said winking, of course she was joking, her and Dimitri had only ever kissed on the cheek and forehead and a few hugs and snuggles. Nothing else and nothing more but the way Tasha's eyes turned to slits and her face went a bright red with anger Rose couldn't help but let a smug smile cover her lips.

'Now isn't this fun? But I'm going to be late if we don't get a move on Rose…' Christian said trying to break the tension that had formed between the two woman. Rose gave a smile to Christian.

'You're right, and besides I have to help Mason move.' Christian nodded and gave Tasha a hug.

'I'll see you soon yeah?'

'Of course say hi to Lissa Christina, bye Rose.' she said walking away and Rose gave a sarcastic wave.

'I wish you wouldn't tease her like that.'

'Oh please, you enjoy it.'

'She's my sister!'

'Yeah and tell me how many times she's pissed you off.' Christian rolled his eyes.

'Ok so maybe she's annoying, and maybe she's overly irritating and maybe she's to clingy and I don't agree with her but she's still my sister and I do love her.'

'I know Chrissy and I'm sorry but Dimitri is well…he's my Lissa, sort of and when people like Tasha toy with him I get defensive.'

'I know but…aren't you scared he'll go back to her?'

'No, it's just a fling Chris, I mean what more can it be? we're best friends.'

'I just don't want you getting hurt.' Rose gave a wave of her hand and snorted

'Please.' She said knowing that this was nothing more to her then a sex free fling and never would be more then a sex free fling.

OOOOOOOOOO

Two hours a pair of gucci boots and a matching jewellery set later Rose was on her way to Eddies house walking along the pathway showing off her knew boots to the world, the had no heel and were grey suede, coming to just under her knee they were warm and beautiful. She wore a grey knitted jacket and a red beanie, her cloves were leather and from Lissa and she had a small smile on her face as she heard the snow crunch over her new boots. She was four blocks from Eddie's apartment and her face was already red from the cold, she shivered involuntarily and blew on her warm hands before continuing to walk along the street. When her stomach rumbled and her feet were slightly sore from the blisters that she always got when she wore new shoes, seeing a corn dog stand she walked over and silently cursed herself for being stupid enough to wear them before she wore them in. She hobbled over and the man smiled at her.

'Corn dog dear?'

'Please.' Rose said smiling.

'what size?'

'Oh the biggest you have.'

'No problem.' he smiled and then turned to take out the corn dog and warm it up before handing to Rose.

'That will be 7:50.' Rose nodded and tried to manoeuvre her way through her bag for her wallet without dropping her corn dog. Just as she found her wallet a gloved hand put the money on the counter.

'Allow me.' Rose turned smiling to see Dimitri standing there, she smiled and reached up to hug him.

'Hey. thank you.' She said to the man and then turned back to Dimitri who put an arm around her shoulder.

'You look freezing.' he said and she snuggled into his warmth bitting her corn dog.

'You think.' She mumbled sarcastically, chewing on her food.

'Where you heading?' Dimitri asked curiously and Rose smiled.

'Helping the lover boys move in…you?' he looked at her incredulously.

'Same….why are you walking? it's ages away.' Rose shrugged and gave Dimitri a smile.

'Wanted to show off my new boots, and I felt like it. You?'

'Nice boots, needed a change I guess..cabs are so stuffy.'

'Agreed.' they walked in silence and when they passed a window Dimitri had a look at their reflection and noted that they made a cute couple…if in fact that's what they were. They were two blocks away when Rose sat down right in the middle of the pathway, Dimitri looked at her shocked.

'Rose…what are you doing?'

'my feet hurt…I need a minute.' She moaned and Dimitri let out a large laugh and looked down at her. He turned around and bent forward.

'Get on.'

'W-what?' Rose said shocked, Dimitri smirked.

'On my back, like when you were little.' Dimitri spoke with an utter seriousness and Rose stood up positioning herself on her best friends back.

'You know I'm not as light as I was when I was fourteen.' Rose said and let out a little scream when Dimitri stood up she clung to him like a squirrel on a branch.

'And I'm not as weak as i was at fourteen.' he retorted before walking along the path with Rose on his back, a wide smile on her face as she held onto the tall hard well built russian body.

OOOOOOOOO

Before she was a costume designer Lissa was an interior decorator so it was no surprise to here that Mason and Eddie had required her assistance in moving that Saturday that would surly overlap to the late night and early morning of Sunday. The three friends were sitting on the balcony looking out at the beautiful streets when they heard a loud laugh, one that belonged to a brown haired girl. They turned their heads to down the street where Dimitri was spinning around on the corner with Rose on his back, she was laughing non stop and it's high harmony mixed well with his low one as together they spun around under the falling snow, smiling brightly. Mason looked at Eddie who was smiling at the cute couple.

'I always knew that they were meant to be.' He said putting his hand on Eddie's shoulder, Eddie looked at them and smiled.

'They are aren't they? I mean…look at them. I swear they are never as happy as they are with each other.'

'It's true.' Mason added and Lissa sat there silently, foam coffee cup in hand, staring at the two brown haired friends spinning around under the snow like a scene in the movie.

'it's strange isn't it?' Lissa thought and she decided that maybe this little charade would be good for Rose and Dimitri after all. After spinning around for another twenty seconds Dimitri began to carry Rose to the house, when Rose looked up and saw her friends she gave a wave.

'hey darlings.' she drawled and Eddie rolled his eyes, standing up and walking down stairs to open the door. When he opened the door to the apartments and took Rose and Dimitri to their penthouse at the top he had a smug smile on his face as the two talked to each other in little whispers.

'Now remember, we haven't moved in so it's just space but be prepared to transform.' Eddie opened the door and Rose let out a little gasp. As she made her way through the big rooms, the wide kitchen, the beautiful bedrooms, the bathroom.

'My my, you two have found an amazing place.'

'It was all Mason's doing.' Rose looked surprised and who could blame her? It was obvious that Eddie was more gay then Mason, even if the two were irrevocably in love and Eddie was an electrician .

'Really?'

'I know, I was shocked to! That boy is turning out alright.' Rose laughed and then saw Lissa, she pushed past Eddie and Dimitri and gave her a huge hug.

'Liss!' She sang while Lissa laughed.

'You're in a good mood…let me guess, Dimitri got you food.' Rose rolled her eyes

'can I not be happy to see my best friend?' Lissa gave Rose another hug and then pulled back looking smug.

'Sure Rosie sure, now how about we get moving?' Everyone gave a nod and began to move around the house, unpacking boxes and furniture. Throughout the day Lissa watched and studied Dimitri and Rose intently, the small smile on each ones face as they shared a glance, the little laughs they gave at an unshared joke, the small fights they would get into that Rose would win and because Dimitri gave in, not wanting to make her mad, the way Dimitri tickled her when she was pouty, the look of concentration on their faces as they worked together to arrange a room, the way Dimitri listened to Rose's orders and then helped her move the boxes that she tried to lift on her own. The two were in total sync with each other and had this charisma between them that caused a special connection.

'Can you believe they didn't get together faster?' Mason murmured and Lissa wanted to tell them that it was all fake so that they could stop causing her to over think each action the two did. By one am almost everything was unpacked and Lissa still had to organise furniture as well as put all the ornaments and electronics away, and the books, and pots and pans…The four friends decided that if they were going to have to keep going all early morning they deserved a ordered chinese from a 24 hour place a block away and the four sat in the unpacked living room, on the floor surrounded by candles as the electricity wasn't getting turned on until that sunday night. They all sat there, Eddie and Mason leaning against the wall, Rose sprawled out on her stomach leaning on her elbows eating her food with a fork, Lissa seated across from Rose, her legs in a wide V, Dimitri was sitting next to Rose, his legs crossed as he ate quietly.

'So Rose…you're ecstatic mood doesn't have anything to do with those stunning gucci boots does it?' Lissa said smugly, Rose rolled her yes.

'Well of course, that man of yours is worth something after all Liss, just ashamed that he blabs'

'Most definitely worst something, and yes he told me everything.' Lissa said with emphasis on the everything. Rose rolled her eyes and sat up stretching, she rested her legs in Dimitri's lap and leaned on her arms.

'Bitch had it coming.' Lissa gave Rose a small Eddie sat up, excitement surged through him.

'Another Tasha story? please tell us in these early hours Rose!' Eddie begged and she laughed, Dimitri looked at her worriedly and she used her foot to pat his cheek.

'That is disgusting you know.' He said crinkling his face, Rose laughed.

'I know…but hey…it's tradition.' He rolled his eyes and Eddie drew the attention back to Tasha.

'Tell the story Rosemarie.

'Ugh, only if you swear to never call me Rosemarie again.' Eddie rolled his eyes and poured another glass of red wine for himself and then topped up Rose.

'Well I was helping Christian with some shopping when we ran into her and of course she had to make a comment about my happening love life obviously, especially seeing as hers is so inexistent.'

'what did she say exactly?' Mason enquired, wiling to defend Rose's experience in bed. Rose and Mason were only friends and the night they spent together was nothing more then a fun memory that even Eddie enjoyed joking about.

'Well She said something along the lines of how Dimitri does all the work and a relationship needs two people and I may have commented that I do do work, just not in public.' Eddie gave a small chuckle and mason smiled while Lissa rolled her eyes and Dimitri raised an eye brow.

'I hate it when you do that…' Rose muttered and Dimitri chuckled.

'So, the love life is hot then?' Mason commented and Rose smiled, winking at Dimitri.

'Damn straight.' Dimitri chuckled at Rose's enthusiasm and stretched his arms.

'And the kissing?' Lissa enquired, Rose shot her a small look that she ignored and Dimitri gave a wink.

'Sorry, I don't kiss and tell.' he said and Rose smiled at him, taking a sip of her wine.

'Care to show us?' Rose shook her head.

'Let's keep un packing.'

'Oh come on Rose!' Rose shook her said

'if I start kissing him now i will turn into much more.' Dimtiri stood up then wriggled his legs.

'We should finish, I want to get some sleep before lunch.'

'Fortune cookies!' Lissa declared and before anyone could move a single cookie was placed in front of them.

'One…two…three' Rose counted and they all snapped their cookies open.

'You will be rewarded for your hard work.' Eddie read.

'happiness will bloom like a spring flower.' Lissa said and smiled.

'Fitting.' Mason said and Lissa blushed.

'The decisions you make will befit you in the long term, but will take work in the short term.' He looked at Eddie and winked.

'just great.' Eddie sighed.

'What you're waiting for is right in front of you, don't look to hard or you'll miss it.' Dimitri read and then ate his cookie.

'Rose?'

'Liss you know I think this stuff is stupid.'

'It's fun!' Lissa complained and Rose pulled out the little piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and read it out loud to the friends around her.

'The further you strive for is the past that you cherish.' Rose rolled her eyes and stood up dropping the fortune to the ground. She began to pick up the take away containers and Dimitri helped smiling. as they walked out of the room to put the containers in the bin Lissa leant forward and picked up Rose's fortune for safe keeping.

**So how was that chapter?**

**I'm thinking that maybe a cute kiss would be good next?**

**Yes I Updated twice in one day which means that you should be able to hold off a little longer correct?**

**I hope you have fun reading and please review :)**

**xxx**

**starst**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Hey everyone. **

**Your reviews are amazing but I would like to reach 100 after this chapter…if possible it would mean a lot to me :)**

**OMG I am so so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I give you permission to hang me format the neck but to make it up I am putting in a very juicy kiss. I have no good explanation for not updating except that fact that life has been hectic and this chapter has been sitting on my computer half finished. I've also been trying to work on the wedding scene of my other fan fix Off With A Bang so I haven't had time to properly finish this. (Those reading OWAB it is almost perfect however not perfect enough)**

**I hope you can all find it in your amazing hearts to forgive me because I feel terrible for not updating soon enough**

**xxxxx (a very sorry and depressed) starst :) **

**now an important note: WOULD ANYONE CARE TO BETA? I understand my stories aren't that well spelt or punctuated and for that I am honestly sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA :( **

Natasha Ozera was a vein and attention seeking woman who was also in love with a man called Dimitri Belikov, the only problem was that he was not as in love with her as she wanted. She had strung him along, on and off, hot and cold, summer winter since she met him to prove one thing to herself…he really loved her like she love him….however there was no point in denying the fact that he didn't. When Tasha first met Dimitri he clung to the small but very atmospheric Rosemarie Hathaway who smiled and flirted and looked stunning, Tasha assumed they were going out so when she started talking to Dimitri and was told that they weren't she decided then and there that the Russian would be hers. It wasn't hard to dislike Rose, Dimitri waited on her hand and foot, together they were like to pieces of the same orange, they were matches made for each other.

They knew every detail, every fear, every thought and every look the the other gave or had. Tasha wanted Rose to hate her so that Dimitri would hate Rose, however he remained loyal to his friend even when Tasha had argued against the fact that she was sure he loved her more then her in which Dimitri would reply that Rose was one of the most important people in his life. She would never understand the bond that the two friends had as all she knew was that they met at a park when they were both four, she would never know the truth behind how important that friendship was to both of them, how Rose had moved to a new neighbour hood with her aunt after losing both her parents in a terrible accident, how Dimitri was a victim of second hand violence when his father beat his mother, how both friends found a secret solace in each other, how they used one another to move on from the pain, how Rose had found her family again, how Dimitri had found something to be happy about, how when they were both thirteen Rose finally made Dimitri stand up to his father when she tried to protect Olena. No Tasha would never understand what truly happened that day at the park and she would therefore never truly understand how neither of the two would ever risk that friendship.

Dimitri had sworn to her that nothing had or was going on between him and Rose as they were only like siblings but Tasha wasn't stupid nor blind to the way Dimitri and Rose looked at each other, to how when together they seemed like they had been married for ages. No Tasha wasn't stupid so when she broke up with Dimitri telling him they needed to date around so that they would both know that they were meant for each other she wasn't doing it for her benefit but for Dimitri's, by doing this she would make Dimitri insanely jealous and realise that he was in love with her…the only problem was that Tasha had left out a very important thing that was making her plan fail miserably…that thing was Rosemarie Hathaway.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rose was walking around her office aimlessly, she was tired and hungry and felt bloated. She looked at her desk that was over flowing with papers and forms and when she hesitantly opened the filling cabinet she realised how much trouble she was in. When she had first gotten this office after her promotion Dimitri had made sure that she knew that filling and organisation was important but Rose refused to listen, insisting that her filling system was infallible…she was seriously proving her self wrong.

'WHY?' she yelled to know one in particular and a few people walking past looked through the glass walls into the girls office. She had been in the middle of organising the things she would need for Australia when she got a phone call from the director of a movie she had made last year asking for some paper work…Rose thought that it would be easy to find but as she searched through the papers she realised that movies didn't come without there fare share of trees so six movies must therefore contain forests of papers that she hasn't even discovered yet. Rose had been looking for the past two hours and she still hadn't even started the three cherry red filling cabinets on her wall and she had four more boxes on the top shelf of her office cupboard to go through. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to concentrate on her breathing when a nock on her door interrupted her, she turned to see Dimitri letting himself in.

'Hello there lovely.' he said smiling, she glared.

'Hi.' she repeated curtly, he looked at her worried.

'I was thinking that we should go for lunch? you look like you need a distraction. Office days are insanely depressing.' he joked but Rose wasn't smiling. She was standing there in nude coloured heels tapping her foot impatiently. Her hemmed black pants were covering her slender legs and clinging to her voluptuous hips and she was wearing a long sleeved peach shirt with a black lace collar. She looked comfortable in her office that was far far warmer then outside in the snow but the scowl on her face said that she most defiantly wasn't happy.

'I'm not hungry.'

'You have to eat Rose, come one…let go of the stress.' she narrowed her eyes at him.

'Fine.' she muttered but didn't move, they stood there in a comfortable silence before Dimitri spoke.

'Oh that reminds me…you remember Steve right? well he was saying that he needed some paperwork on some accounts you used? nothing bad just to make copies because he forgot do yo-' Dimitri was broken off when Rose let out a loud ear popping scream that caused all the other staff in the building to look at her office, she then proceeded to kick three boxes filled with paper throw a paper weight at her wall and then kick over her chair, all the while still yelling and cursing. It was no shock to anyone that had worked with Rose. Although young and accomplished for someone of her profession it wasn't hard to realise that the girl had a temper of a kettle, steaming. Rose looked to see that everyone was staring and she threw open her door causing them all to move back slightly.

'WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! DON'T YOU HAVE PAPERWORK TO FILE!' she yelled, she may not be their boss but she had authority and people went straight to work editing movies, checking emails, taking messages. back in her office Rose had calmed down and Dimitri looked completely relaxed. He had known Rose for 22 years, her tantrums were nothing new to him and the only time that they scared him was when they were directed at him.

'All out of your system?' he asked and Rose walked up to him and began to hit his chest, he winced slightly as she pounded into him and he noted that she had been working out without him.

'Sorry.' she huffed and Dimitri smiled, he- not including Lissa or his family and Rose's Aunty- was the only person that Rose would apologise to after an act like that, Dimitri shrugged.

'No harm, come one…I have an idea.'

'Dimitri I have to much paper work! I have to find one sheet of paper in a forrest of millions because I'm to stupid to not file!'

'Rose come with me then when we get back i will spend all night and day helping you file your work…promise.' Rose let out a sigh at Dimitri's tempting offer, she was sick of being locked up in her office without the ability to boss people around. She bite her lip and Dimitri smiled.

'That's a yes, grab your coat!' he said and Rose hurriedly grabbed the light pink coat that she had bought two weeks ago. She threw on a scarf, her gloves and then took Dimitri's warm hand as her pulled her from her office.

OOOOOOO

It was most definitely known to everyone and anyone that was an acquaintance, enemy or friend of Rose Hathaway that she was a very beautiful and athletic person, it was quite unusual to not see Rose at the gym every night or running around the block when she was frustrated…which was quite often. However despite her athletic build and capability it was hard to deny that she was the worst and most insufficient ice skater anyone would have ever seen, thats why when Dimitri told the cab to pull up and he and Rose got out in front of an out door ice rink her face went bright red and it had nothing to do with the 4 degree weather surrounding them.

'You're kidding…this will not help, I thought you said lunch!' Rose moaned as Dimitri chuckled and help Rose manoeuvre her way across the foot path in her very unconventional heels.

'I did say lunch, this just happened to be on the way.' she glared at him and he gulped trying to change the subject.

'Those shoes weren't smart to wear out…'

'Beauty comes with sacrifice' she said waving a hand and he laughed at her gripping her waist with one arm as she almost slipped.

'Of course if does, hurry up…I would like to reach the skate hiring before christmas.' Rose let out a little groan as Dimitri hurried her along and took her to the little stall. She was given her skates and Rose unhappily sat gown as Dimitri helped her put them on and tie them up. Once they were both skated up he led her to the ice. Rose looked at the cold wet ground and crinkled up her nose.

'Dimitri..please.' she said quietly and he laughed stepping onto the ice he pulled her in from of him so that her back was pressing against his chest, she wobbled slightly.

'What are you doing?' she hissed and his smile grew wider.

'I'm helping you skate. Now slide your left foot forward.' As Rose did Dimitri did the same.

'Now the right.' they went in a slow pattern until Rose was actually more or less skating as Dimitri held onto her waist and she gripped his hands, keeping them firmly planted. She let out a little muffled laugh as they made their way around the rink for a second time.

OOOOO

Tasha Ozera loved to stop at the rink before her lunch break as it reminded her of the first date that she had ever gone on with Dimitri and it was later a spot that they visited quite frequently. She went up to the little skate hiring stall and rented out her size, paid her fee and then changed into the skates. There were coupes filling the ice and Tasha stepped on it with a small smile. Within a few seconds she was skating slowly around the rink, she was almost half way when she heard a loud giggle and gasped at the familiar sound. There was no way Rosemarie Hathaway was here, Dimka had said she never skated and never would but sure enough as Tasha craned her neck she saw the evil witch, Dimitri leant against the wall, holding her waist as she faced him and laughed at something he was saying. Tasha felt her jaw drop and anger flood through her. He bring her here? To their special place? well that broad was going to play. Tasha knew she looked hot that morning with her black hair straightened and hanging down her back, her tight black jeans and long blue jacket she felt amazing. She decided that she would skate past them, pretending to not notice and Dimitri would call out her name, so she did, quickening her speed slightly and Dimitri didn't even look up as Rose had his hands on her chest and was telling him something about a puppy dog and tampon. Tasha went around again, sure to catch Dimitri's attention. She felt jealousy surge through her and this time when she was at the same distance in which she first saw them she froze dead in her tracks. Dimitri was lowering his head slowly to hers and Rose was reaching up. Fuming Tasha skated faster towards them.

OOOOOOO

Dimitri could tell Rose was getting tired as they skated so he casually stopped just halfway and rested against the wall, he turned Rose around and held onto her tightly, she had a small smile on her face.

'Who would have known?' She said and Dimitri shook his head.

'Anyone would be stupid to mock you.' he said placing his hands slightly higher as he realised how close they were to her bum. Rose shook slightly as he let her go and looked at him in fright.

'Don't ever let me go!' she warned and Dimitri laughed.

'Oh never..unless I wanted a good laugh.' Rose glared and hit him gently he winced as though it hurt and Rose rolled her eyes.

'God do you remember when we skated as kids?' she asked and I smirked.

'You mean when I skated as a kid?'

'Yes you show off….Oh how about that time you just stacked it? right in the middle of the rink!' Rose let out a laugh.

'Well I had a beautiful woman to impress.' I said and Rose let out a loud giggle. It was the first time we had gone ice-skating and Rose and I were 7. I looked at her smiling and she placed her hands on my chest, leaning slightly.

'Oh gosh what about that time we went on holiday to the mountains?'

'When we were 14?'

'Yes! and you almost broke your neck trying to race me up the mountain.'

'I remember and you were so moody and I was annoyed until Viki said you were expecting your period…' Dimitri grimaced and Rose laughed smiling.

'Yes and that stupid puppy of Karolina's ate all my tampons!' Rose exclaimed just when there was a flicker of blue behind her, it stood out from the dull colours of grey and black, but not as much as Rose with her pink jacket.

'I thought that was funny.'

'Of course you did.' Dimitri smiled and kissed Rose's forehead.

'What was that for?' she asked and Dimitri shrugged.

'Because I love you.'

'Who doesn't?' The two smiled at each other and Rose felt and unexpected memory flash through her mind, it was winter, freezing cold and she was in Dimitri's room, wearing no shirt as he kissed her. She blushed and Dimitri looked at her curiously.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Nothing.' she said to quickly and Dimitri smirked.

'Do tell.'

'Just…well that christmas when we had to go back to your house to get the gravy…' Dimitri looked at Rose curiously and he felt a blush rise and thought back to that day.

_Rose ran ahead of him smiling. _

_'Come on Dimitri! I'm starving…let's just get the gravy and take it to my Aunty's.' Dimitri laughed at Rose as he caught up to her, this Christmas his family had gone to Rose's new house down the street for christmas, his mother had forgotten the gravy and the two fifteen year olds had decided to race each other claiming each was hungrier than the other. As Rose ran Dimitri noticed the new swing of her hips that had developed while she was visiting her grandma with her Aunt in Toronto for the past month. Dimitri had missed his best friend and was glad she was back. Rose was shocked to see Dimitri when she got to the airport, he was taller then ever and had muscles that she never imagined Dimitri developing. _

_'I WON!" Rose screamed as she tapped the door and began victory dancing Dimitri rolled his eyes._

_'Real mature Rose.'_

_'Oh shut it loser, time to get that gravy.' _

_'Open the door.' Dimitri said sighing, Rose looked at him worriedly patting her pockets._

_'keys?' She asked hopefully, Dimitri patted himself down and looked at her wide eyed._

_'I think we left them at your place.'_

_'Where's the spare?' Rose asked bitting her lip._

_'You lost them remember?' Rose nodded and looked down annoyed._

_'is your window unlocked?'_

_'Yeah…why?'_

_'Wanna got through the back fence and up the wall?' Dimitri looked at her curiously._

_'Seriously?' He asked and Rose nodded._

_'I'm hungry and cold.' She complained and Dimitri nodded in agreement. They both opened the gate and went around to Dimitri's window._

_'It's to high up.' He said and Rose shook her head._

_'Nonsense.' Rose whispered, she looked around and moved to the outside table, she began pushing it over to the wall and Dimitri looked stunned._

_'What are you doing?' _

_'Stand on the table.' Rose ordered and he was reminded of the four year old girl at the park 11 years ago. Dimitri did as he was told and Rose's eyes sparkled._

_'Ok…I'm going to get on your shoulders now DO NOT I repeat NOT drop me.' Dimitri rolled his eyes as Rose stepped on the table and then jumped onto Dimitri's back .With his help she positioned herself on his shoulders and grabbed the wind, she pulled one had open and then the other before hoisting herself through. She stuck her head out._

_'Genius.' She smiled. Dimitri nodded._

_'Unlock the door for me.' Rose shook her head smiling._

_'through the window.'_

_'Rose don't be stupid.' He muttered slightly annoyed and shivered as the wind blue._

_'Come on, I had to so do you.'_

_'Rose!' Dimitri groaned but she was no longer at the window._

_'I'm going to start going through your drawers in a minute she said and he sighed. he gave a huge jump and just managed to grip the window sill. Rose was most definitely going to pay for this and then Dimitri climbed through. Rose was smirking at him, standing in front of the bed, hands on hips._

_'That wasn't so hard wa-' She was cut off as Dimitri dove at her and pinned her on the bed as he began to tickle her, she squirmed under his hold and laughed._

_'Dimi…Dimitri stop! please!' She begged and Dimitri laughed and stayed pinning her but stopped tickling. He stared at Rose, her tanned skin slightly flushed, her plump lips, her wide brown eyes sparkling, her hair wavy and going everywhere._

_Rose was studying Dimitri just as intently noticing how handsome he had gotten, his face changing into a more defined manly one, his adam's apple moving as he swallowed. With the feeling of her breasts against his chest Dimitri moved his head closer to Rose until their foreheads were touching, Rose closed her eyes and waited. Her and Dimitri had had lots of different boyfriends and girlfriends and both had kissing experience. Dimitri didn't move, to afraid. He knew he didn't like Rose like that but he was attracted to her and since she came back he had wondered what it would be like to kiss her and run his fingers through her hair. Rose opened her eyes and saw Dimitri looking at her hesitantly Rose let out a small sigh._

_'Dimitri…it's ok we're best friends.' Rose said softly putting a hand on his cheek, seeing that she wanted it to they kissed. He bring his lips against hers gently and then she replied with a harsh pressure, their mouths opened and tongues collided and Dimitri committed to memory the taste of Rose's lips just as Rose cherished his minty flavour. Rose wrapped her arms around Dimitri's hair and Dimitri rolled so she was onto and he stroked her hair and then gripped her waist so hard that Rose squirmed slightly. They pulled back, breathing heavy and then stared at each other wide eyed, Rose smiled and then kissed Dimitri again, this time they kissed harder and longer, tasting each other, moving to other places. Dimitri kissed down Rose's neck and she gripped his hair. He began to inch up Rose's shirt until her stomach was bare. Rose then pulled of her shirt and Dimitri looked at her shocked and she nodded as he cupped one of her breasts, she bit her lip and then kissed Dimitri again. The two were so wrapped up in each other's embrace that it wasn't until they rolled over and landed on the floor that Rose looked up in shock. Dimitri froze and they looked at each other, Dimitri looked at Rose, his hand on her breast, her hair wild, their faces both flushed._

_'We should stop.'_

_'Yes.' Dimitri said and rolled off as Rose pulled on her thermal shirt. They both stared at each other and then burst out laughing as they took one anothers hand._

Dimitri looked at Rose who was blushing still, obviously re living the memory. She sighed and Dimitri looked at her, they both had the same flash of passion in their eyes . He wondered what it would be like o kiss Rose now, the pair hadn't talked about it since and the memory had never crossed his mind but it was still as fresh as the moment it happened. Rose smiled at him. He pulled her closer and leaned down while Rose stretched up, they were so close and Rose wondered if it was going to happen and if it how it would feel, what it would be like, would it mean anything? She was a fist away from his face and they both stood there thinking about what would happen. She was about to smile and pull back when something came flying at her from the side nocking her out of Dimitri's arms and squished against the cold ice and a slender woman.

'Oh my I'm so so- Oh Rose!' Rose looked in shock as Tasha Ozera was flat against her. Dimitri held down a hand to Tasha and then without a second thought helped Rose stand up. Tasha watched as Dimitri's arms wound around Rose's waist and helped her stand, once she had her balance Tasha expected Dimitri to let go but he just held onto Rose's small body tighter.

'It's fine Tasha.' Rose said trying to sound nice but failed to.

'Are you ok?' Dimitri asked her and Tasha nodded.

'Oh I'm ok, might have a bruise tomorrow..'

'Yeah.' Rose said rolling her eyes, the three stood there as people twirled and slid past them watching the curious exchange between a tall handsome man.

'Well..it was nice to see you again Tasha but we should get going.' Rose eventually spoke as she felt the cold capture her body.

'Of course, I am awfully sorry Rose.'

'It's fine.' Rose replied rather firmly and irritably, Dimitri held in a laugh and smiled at Tasha.

'It was nice to see you Tasha.' Dimitri murmured before helping Rose off the ice. Tasha watched in amazement as he left her there, all alone with absolutely no one or anything, her heart began to quicken and her hands went into fists. Rose Hathaway was not going to ruin her plans.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rose leaned into Dimitri yawning as the cold winter air blew her hair. It was still dark outside in the early hours of the morning and a light sheet of snow was covering the surrounding cars and buildings.

'Well, I'm glad that's over.' Rose noted as Dimitri held onto her more tightly so she wouldn't drop if she fell asleep. They walked slowly down the road looking for a taxi to jump out. They had been in Rose's office for the past 12 hours and now at 3 in the morning they were successfully making their way home having alphabetised and dated all of Rose's paperwork. Rose's steps were getting shorter and slower and Dimitri could feel her slagging in his arms, when he looked down her eyes were half shut and her body lose and floppy. He smiled and then went to pick her up bridal style, Rose gasped at the sudden movement.

'Why do you always end up carrying me?' Dimitri laughed as he strolled down the side walked keeping an eye out for a taxi.

'Because you're to pathetic to walk.' He teased and Rose rolled her eyes before shutting them, she kept a small smile on her face drifting in and out of sleep sneer went through silent motions of being put in a car, being carried up stairs, asked for her keys and finally having someone tuck her into a warmer comfortable bed.

OOOOOOO

Christian sat with his sister as she stirred her tea, determined to make the sugar completely dissolve, some of it thrashed over the side and onto the table, causing Christian to raise his eyebrows in concern as her grip on the spoon tightened and her knuckles went a paler shade of white then her skin already was, he carefully reached his hand out and placed it on hers gently and she looked up, as though realising that he was still there. She let go of the spoon roughly and it clattered on the edge of the cup.

'So, how are you Tasha?' he asked cautiously, taking a bite of the sandwich in front of him. Tasha looked at him irritated and sighed, her eyes narrowed and her lip curled.

'Great, never better in fact.' Christian rolled his eyes at her sarcastic comment. T

'What's going on Tasha?'

'Why are they together?'

'who?' Christian asked taken aback, Tasha sighed.

'Rose and Dimitri!' Christian rolled his eyes at his aunts dramatics.

'Because they realised they liked each other, about time to.'

'What do you mean about time?'

'Be serious Tasha, even you've seen the chemistry between the two, you'd have to be deaf, blind and dumb to not see it.' Tasha's eyes narrowed and she sipped her tea.

'Chemistry or not Dimitri and I are mean to be, I knew it the first time I met him.'

_The party was dull compared to what it could be, Tasha stood in a blue dress that matched her eyes and fell just above her knees, it was tight enough to help increase any curves she was lacking. Her hair was loose and straightened and she stood in the living room drinking a glass of red wine and looking for male company to help her stay entertained and amused until the end of the party._

_'Tasha!' Christian called from the other side of the room, rolling her eyes she walked over, downing her drink and placing it on the table in the middle of he room. She reached her brother and he smiled at her wearily._

_'You could at least look like you're enjoying yourself.' he whispered and she sighed smiling at him._

_'I would enjoy myself more if I could go home.'_

_'Don't be so harsh, this is important to Lissa.' Tasha laughed and pinched Christian's cheeks._

_'Are you in love Chrissy?'_

_'Ugh lay of Natasha. Now come one, there's someone I want you to meet.' Tasha sighed and Christian grabbed her arm pulling her through the crowded rooms until they were outside under a balcony of fairy lights. She looked around wearily as Christian continued to pull her over to a platinum blonde who was talking adamantly to a tall man and a shorter girl. Lissa turned as she herd her boyfriend and his sister approaching._

_'Christian! Tasha! come here, there are some people I want you to meet.' Christina smiled and strolled over to Lissa, putting an arm around her thin frame. Tasha walked behind and then stood on the other side of Christian wide eyed. There in front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had brown hair that looked soft and silky, wide chocolate eyes that were sexy and dark as well as a tall muscular well built frame, he wore a small but warm smile that added to his features._

_'This is Dimitri Belikov.' Lissa announced and he held out a warm hand that she took with a seductive grin that he seemed to over look. _

_''And this is my best friend Rose.' Tasha turned her face and her heart fell as she stared at the goddess. Although small she was fit, skinny and beautiful, her features were those of an amazon with her wild brown hair and tanned skin. The man Dimitri, and woman, Rose both had the same features but you could tell they were not related, instead they complimented each other well and you could only imagine what their children would look like, if they ever had any. _

_'Hi.' Rose said happily, wearing a wide smiled, Tasha smiled back, bluntly and Rose's expression went cold._

_'Pleased to meet you.' Tasha murmured deciding then and there that she would steal Dimitri from Rose. _

Christian sighed at his sisters blank face and tapped her hand again, she looked at him slightly irritated and stood up.

'I have to go, but Christian, please, don't let them get to close.' Tasha walked out abruptly and left Christian staring at the empty seat in front of him. Although younger then Tasha Christian was evidently smarter and more mature then his sister who happened to only be obsessed with one thing, making others miserable and herself happy. The first time his realisation of her fascination with teasing the opposite sex came to be was when he was the age of 15, Tasha was 17 and they were both at the super bowl. A yon boy was talking to Tasha politely as she twirled her hair and batted her lashes, sticking her lack of breasts in his face. The boy was interested but not enough to feed Tasha's addiction. Ten minutes passed and a plain but still pretty looking girl walked up to the boy and linked arms with him, she smiled at Tasha and introduced herself. Christian had watched his sister's face as it went from kind and flirtatious to evil and menacing. Four weeks later that boy was hers and Christian saw that girl at the super market looking broken and exhausted. Another two weeks and Tasha was with another boy. Christian paid for the bill and walked out of the shop, tightening his scarf around his neck. He walked slowly down the street thinking about the malice in his sisters voice as she vowed that Dimitri would be hers again. Although he had never gotten along with Rose in front of others there was a sacred unspoken truce behind the two, they both cared deeply for Lissa and that meant that they had to live with each other. He would never admit it in public but Christian actually had a soft spot for the small brunette who had more in common with him then he originally thought. They both liked sports and the same movies, they enjoyed eating and drinking and had a very competitive nature, in some ways they were unrelated siblings and Christian cared for her like he did a sister, and the fact that his real flesh and blood wanted to hurt the girl he cared so much for angered and confused him….whose side did he take?

OOOOOOOO

'What are your plans for tonight?' Adrian asked Rose as he helped her carry her groceries, she smiled at the boy next to her who had suddenly turned into this amazing older brother.

'Well Dimitri is taking me to a movie.'

'He always takes you to movies.' Rose laughed and rolled her eyes at Adrian as they reached the door to her apartment building, she felt for her key and realising it wasn't there rang the buzzer to her neighbour.

'Yes?' an irritated voice with a thick Australian accent answered.

'Sydney? it's Rose…I lost my key.'

'Ok.' The girl said and there was a buzz as the door was opened.

'Yes he always takes me to the movies, but this time we're actually going as a couple.' Although it was a lie Adrian agreed bluntly and followed Rose up the stairs. When she got to her door she opened it and let Adrian in.

'I can't stay, but have fun.'

'Thanks Adrian.' Rose murmured hugging him and then shutting the door as he walked out. She had just finished putting away the last can of soup when three abrupt nocks on her door were followed by it clicking open.

'Usually people wait for you to answer the door.' She murmured closing the cupboard and turning around to see Dimitri leaning against the frame of the door, a small smile on his lips.

'And usually people keep their doors locked.' Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to hug her best friend.

'My apologies for having faith in the American people.' Dimitri squeezed her back before walking into the living room and flopping on the lounge.

'I have something to show you!' Rose said excitedly and Dimitri arched an eyebrow as he heard her run up the hall and clamour through her room. She came back holding a frypan. He looked at her confussed and she laughed.

'For when I broke yours?'

'Where did you get it?'

'Remington drive was having a garbage day.'

'Rose….I'm not using that.'

'It just needs a bit of elbow greece' Dimitri sighed and took the frypan from Rose, he put it on the table and pulled her onto the couch with him, her face in a pout.

'Stop sulking.'

'It was a gift.'

'It was old and dirty.'

'Your mum wouldn't be pleased.' Dimitri grunted a response and poked Rose's side to brighten her mood, she jumped slightly and then glared at Dimitri.

'Don't poke me!' he did it again and she squirmed.

'Dimitri!' she exclaimed as he smiled sheepishly, attacking her sides now with both hands and a few short jabs, she moved and squirmed and let out a small laugh.

'Dimitri! please?' she asked a bit more compassed, he eyed her carefully and a small smirk was on his lips.

'Ummm….' he trailed off, eyeing her sheepishly.

'no way.' she said standing up, knowing that expression on his face, within seconds Dimitri had jumped at Rose and he began to tickle her, she got out from under him and ran away but he chased her around the apartment, nocking over pillows and pictures. Rose squealed and laughed and cried and cursed and yelled but Dimitri stayed tickling her. They were lying on her bed now, Rose finally pinning Dimitri and tickling him back, with one swift motion Dimitri had rolled so that they were both on the floor and he had her completely covered with her body, his hands dove into her sides as he tickled and squeezed her until she was red in the face.

'Dimka please!' she gasped, tears leaking from her eyes.

'Please!' she screamed again and he stopped, slightly out of breath laughing at Rose's expression. As they caught their breaths it became apparent to both that they were touching, every part of their bodies matching, Rose could feel Dimitri's breath on her face and could smell his aftershave as it washed over her. Dimitri's breath hitched and he hoped Rose didn't notice, her body felt small and gentle against his and her face looked smooth and controlled. Rose watched as Dimitri surveyed her with those wide eyes, she felt flashbacks of the last time this had happened, they had been on his bed, his body changing into that of a mans, his adams apple bobbling. Rose looked at his neck gently and noticed the same little bump there, the skiing more tanned but looking just as smooth. Dimitri could feel Rose's chest rise and fall and looked at her hair falling out of it's bun, he wanted to kiss her. Feel her lips on his again, he wanted to see if it was the same, he wanted to know that the feelings he had were just those of friendship and no more. Rose was feeling warm, warm and embarrassed. She had an image of Dimitri's lips on hers, his hands pulling up her shirt, the minty flavour of his mouth, the passion in his eyes. She wanted it all again, and as she looked at Dimitri she knew he wanted the same.

'Dimitri…' She breathed and he inched closer to her face, she could feel their noses touching now. She waited desperately for the contact, to afraid to shut her eyes. Dimitri was her best friend, not the love of her life but she wanted his lips, she wanted his passion. The two were so wrapped up in there thoughts that neither heard the front door open.

OOOOOOOOO

Lissa was annoyed as she drove to Rose's apartment. She had leant the brunette her favourite hand bag that she wanted for her date with Christian tonight. She had called Rose five times, but the phone was off the hook and her mobile went straight to message meaning that it was most likely out of battery, she sighed at her friends chillness but at the same time couldn't help but smile, the reason Lissa loved Rose so much was because she was still a child on the inside. Lissa pulled onto the side of the street, not caring if she got a ticket- she was running late. She ran to the door and buzzed for the room next to Rose.

'Hello?' an Australian voice chimed.

'Hey Sydney it's Lissa.'

'Hey! how are you?'

'I'm good. You? Pretty alright, this jet lag is driving me insane though.'

'WHen did you get back?'

'Two days ago.'

'Nice.'

'You need to get up?'

'Please.' Lissa murmured and the boor opened. Rose's buzzer was not only broken but also never seemed to be answered, so as a rule everyone used Sydney"s. She was a young girl who was studying commerce. Rose and her knew each other through a family friend and when they moved in next to each other there was a 'what's mine is yours' atmosphere between the two girls, this also meant that whenever someone needed buzzing up they would hit 208 instead of 206. Lissa walked up the stairs slowly, wishing that Rose's apartments had an elevator but she knew it wasn't manhattan, it was Brooklyn- but that didn't mean that Rose's place wasn't nice, it was beautiful for a little two bedroom one bathroom apartment with a study and lounge and reasonable sized kitchen. She got to the door and didn't even bother nocking, she just opened it and looked around. Rose wasn't in the kitchen, the lounge or the study so she went to the bedroom, knowing she would most defiantly be there. Probably changing or doing her make up. She walked to the door and opened it.

'Rose I swear if you don-' she cut herself off mid sentence as she stared at the scene. Rose was pinned under Dimitri's body, and they were gazing at each other, their lips almost touching. Lissa sucked in a breath and they both finally noticed her. There was a silence as the three took in everything and Dimitri suddenly stood up and walked past Lissa.

'What was that?' Lissa said quietly shutting the door.

'nothing.' Rose said blushing, Lissa raised an eyebrow.

'Rose….'

'just leave it Lissa.' she murmured and rummaged through her cupboard.

'I assume you wanted this?' Lissa nodded and gave Rose a hug.

'We'll talk later.' she said and kissed her cheek, Rose didn't respond but squeezed the girl back. Lissa walked out of the room and down the hall.

'Bye Dimitri!" she called.

'Goodbye Lissa.' he yelled from the kitchen. The door clicked shut behind Lissa and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as her mobile rang.

'Hello?'

'Eddie? it's Lissa…you'll never guess what I just walked in on.'

OOOOOOOO

From afar the two people walking looked like they were madly in love, their height was quite different but there was a vibe that surrounded them that was known as love. Sonya Karp was a middle aged woman who worked at the local caffe. She watched the two love birds walk past her shop as she cleaned the table. They smiled at her gently and she bid them goodnight, noticing the tension and vibes emitting from them. Sonya was known as intuitive and as she looked at the couple she knew that they were soul mates.

Rose walked next to Dimitri, they were gloved hand in gloved hand. Rose wearing black cotton ones while Dimitri's were leather. Rose had on denim jeans with a black knitted coat and a beanie, her shoes clicked along the side walk. Dimitri was matching her almost as he wore his long duster with jeans and a white button up. Rose shivered and Dimitri pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The two hadn't spoken since they left the apartment and both minds were around the earlier incident. Rose wanted Dimitri to kiss her, she wanted him and she wasn't sure why. Dimitri was her best friend, yes she once had feelings from him after their first and only kiss but they were long gone…she thought. Dimitri on the other hand couldn't ignore the physical attraction to Rose, but he knew one thing and that was that he didn't love Rose…at least he thought he didn't.

'Do you want to come up?' Rose asked as she pressed the buzzer to Sydney's apartment. Dimitri looked at her thoughtfully and desperately and Rose gasped at the passion in his eyes, he put a hand on her waist and drew her close. There was something different about this encounter something that told Rose that this wasn't like all the other times. This wasn't an accident, this kiss would be intentional. Her breath hitched as he bent his head towards hers.

'Roza.' Dimitri sighed, her stomach filled with butterflies as he used her Russian name like a warning, she could pull back and this incident would be forgotten…but she didn't want to.

'Dimitri…it's ok, we're best friends.' She muttered using the same words from the first time. Dimitri took in another breath and then kissed her. It was soft at first, their lips barley brushing each others, but soon became more passionate and intense as their tongues danced together, Rose noted how his lips were soft, how his tongue had dominance and wouldn't give it up, the minty taste of his mouth, the feel of his hands on her back, pressing into her. She wound her fingers in his hair and bit his lip gently, Dimitri breathed in and kissed her harder.

'Hello?' and Australian voice called from behind them. The two ignored it, wound up in the passion on their lips and hands. Meanwhile Sydney listened to her voice box, hearing the sound of two people kissing and a name so softly being murmured.

'Roza.'

**KISS KISS XD**

**HOPE THIS WAS ALL RIGHT….i am so sorry for not updating soon and will try to get a chapter up every fortnight. **

**love you all and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XD**

**xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**:) *posts chapter***

…**.**

…

…**.**

***Checks emails***

**:O**

***Reads Reviews***

**:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O**

***Dances around like an idiot***

**-Four days later- **

***Still reading reviews ***

**:O :O :O :O :O :O :O O: O: O: O: O: O: O:**

**I honestly have no words to describe how thankful I am to you all for all those amazing reviews, over 100 for five chapters…I am literally in awe at your dedication to this story so I have tried to make this the perfect for you all…I have questions to address that you have asked me throughout all the reviews you have given so here I go….**

**1. Slim-shady-lover:**

**Yes i have considered lemons but this is only T, I will however perhaps but in some smut later closer to the end but I think that I will keep this one free from lemons sorry….and If you would really like I can do a Rose and Dimitri POV during the chapter that has the very first little scene in chapter one…just let me know :)**

**2. Whitegulf-rachelfish: **

**I wouldn't care a bit if you punched Tasha…in fact I do have a little Rose and Tash brawl planned for closer to the end of the book….I hope you can wait that long but for now I hope this pleases you:**

**Tasha sat at a table twirling her hair and marvelling at her beauty and triumph, she had a plan, Dimitri would be hers. As if knowing what she was thinking a girl walked in and raised her fist. It hit Tasha square in the nose and she flew back screaming.**

**'WHO ARE YOU!" she demanded, the girl smiled.**

**'Whitegulf-rachelfish Bitch' **

**3. Clair95:**

**I like you too :) hahha (i loved that little review comment XD)**

**4. :**

**Yeah I did write those fortunes all on my own thank you…I was feeling pretty proud of myself thanks to them XD **

**5. vivalajuicy 94:**

**You were my very first reviewer on this story so thank you and HELLO XD**

**To all of you- thank you for the amazing comments and kind words on my writing skills….I am actually in the middle of writing my own book (it's kind of depressing) and every time I read your sweet reviews all I can think is whoa! they give me so much inspiration and faith in myself and so I thank you so much for giving me that. I understand this is a very long A/N and sorry and yes I will be getting into the story verry soon, I put in a few more memories of Dimitri and Rose from the past so you can grasp the relationship and actually learn how important they are to each other, they won't be together in this chapter for a while because they both reflect on there feelings…Lissa is also being a bit cheeky XD **

**Now onwards:**

Rose sat in her room, she was tired, she was blushing and her lips were slightly puffy. She and Dimitri had been out in the cold for the past ten minutes, their lips brushing against each other, sucking each other, their tongues battling and then pulling away; only to repeat the action. It was only when Sydney screamed into her voice box that they broke apart looking at each other wide eyed, their goodbye was hurried and silent and Rose ran up stairs to her apartment, too afraid to say anything in case the dreamy haze she was in broke. Now she lay on her bed, still fully clothed, still fully awake. Part of her wanted to call Lissa and tell her what happened with an excited squeal, but the more dominant part reminded her that no one was supposed to know….especially Lissa. This was just a fake relationship, there was nothing special about it except the fact that they were best friends. Rose checked her phone again, still nothing from Dimitri, she felt disappointment and shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this, she shouldn't be wishing he would call her, that he would come into her apartment and hold him in his arms as they lay in bed…she wished for it, but knew she couldn't have it. She sat up fast, the covers falling off her, causing her body to shiver from the cold.

'What are you thinking Rose?' she asked herself into the darkness of her room. Dimitri was her best friend, that was all, there would never be anything else between them. This was to make Tasha jealous, they weren't going to fall in love, Rose was sure of it…..there was no room for love on her agenda, there was Australia, hot weather, cute guys, amazing movies, a name to live up to. There was nothing else for her, she knew she was never going to settle down and get married, no one could keep up with her. There was just her and no one else….she was sure of it and yet she couldn't help but think that her life without Dimitri was no life at all. The green numbers on her bedside table clock flashed a bright green, indicating that it was still early in the morning. Rose collapsed back onto her bed and balled herself up under her duvet and sheets and tried to settle into a peaceful sleep to bring her out of the fantasy she was stuck in.

OOOOOOOO

_The little girl had always hated aeroplanes, as much as she wanted to deny it she couldn't. She wasn't always brave or clever, sometimes she was scared but no one could know that, she had to be strong and brave…the lady next to her gave a wide smile, her hair in a high pony._

_'Are you feeling ok?' the little girl gave a curt nod, still refusing to speak, she holds her doll slightly closer to her. It had a pink dress and blue boots with a wand, a magic wand. She never wanted a fairy barbie doll, it was meant to be a super hero, she wanted it to be a super hero so that it could save her but her mum always told her that a fairy was better as it could give her as many wishes as she wanted. Well she had wished and wished and wished and still her wish wasn't coming true. She didn't look out the window like her aunty told her to, looking at the warm blue ocean, the small people bellow. Instead she just held onto her doll and closed her eyes wishing for a better place, a more subtle and real place where she could hold her dad's hand and smell her mum's perfume._

_'Rose?' the little girls eyes popped open and she looked at her aunty, she wouldn't cry, she refused to cry. Alberta put a gentle hand on the girls cheek, her eyes looking at Rose's small scared face adoringly._

'You know your mum never liked aeroplanes either, in fact she used to scream all the way_.' Rose gave a little smile at her mum being so silly, she had never seen her mum scared or upset, she had always been brave and strong and thats how Rose wanted to be when she got older. _

_'I miss her.' Rose whispered and her aunties arms were around her immediately, holding her tightly to her small and scarred body._

_'It will be ok Rose.'_

_'But what if I stay alone?' _

_'You won't.' _

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dimitri stood in his apartment, drinking his coffee, he was tired from another sleepless night, his limbs were sore and his hair wasn't staying back in his hair tie, instead it was sticking out in all directions with for no real reason. He eyes his kitchen carefully, it was clean, everything was put away neatly, the bench was shining from not being used and the sink was empty. He sighed, his house was too clean, it was too clean due to the absence of a small brunette who he hadn't seen in three days. He was sure that this was the longest he had gone without any contact from Rose for years. He knew she was avoiding him, and in all fairness he was avoiding her. He had three saved messages on his phone saying different things that he could say to her. The first explaining that the kiss was just a kiss and he was sorry and that they should just let it go. He couldn't send that though because it was a lie. The second was just asking her how she was and if she wanted to go to the new chinese place on 5th avenue, but he found it too insensitive, pretending that the kiss didn't happen. The third was one that he knew he would never send. It was of medium length telling her that he was glad it happened and he couldn't pretend that it didn't - but he had to. He had to for Rose because Rose as his best friend was better than no Rose at was Sunday, that meant no work, Sundays meant doughnuts and coffee with Rose, Sundays meant a long boring movie about mushy stuff that he would cry in and Rose would look at blank faced.

'Dimitri?' a soft voice called from where his door was, followed by a light knock. Setting his coffee down Dimitri padded over barefooted and opened the door.

'Lissa?' he said shocked to see the blonde standing there drenched. He opened the door wider.

'Come in!' he encouraged as she gave a light shiver.

'Thank you, sorry to just drop by but it just started pouring and I was around the corner.' Dimitri shut the door and pulled Lissa into the living room.

'It's fine Lissa, sit down. I'll get you a towel.' Lissa sat on the large couch with a small smile, she had a plan and boy was it going to work. Dimitri walked back in looking unbelievably tired and worn out, he handed her the white towel and she began to dry her hair and face.

'Thanks.' Dimitri nodded and sat down next to her.

'Do you want anything to drink?' he asked stifling a yawn. Lissa shook her head smiling as Dimitri cracked his knuckles and brushed some strands of hair behind his ears.

'Have you heard from Rose? She hasn't called me in ages…' Lissa started, Dimitri looked at her questioningly and she gave a sweet smile.

'No I haven't…we've been busy with work and all.'

'Oh….well no one's heard from her really…it's odd.' Dimitri raised an eyebrow and worry lined his face, Lissa smothered the smile forming on her lips, she knew she probably shouldn't be lying, Rose had called her an hour ago asking if she wanted to go out for dinner, but Lissa knew that she had to intervene if what Sydney told her was right, then she had no other choice.

'That's not like Rose…' Lissa shook her head.

'Did you two have a fight?' she inquired, Dimitri's frowned deepened.

'No, we never fight….we've just been busy. Maybe I should call her.' Lissa shrugged.

'I'm sure she's fine…I mean we have called but it's being ignored, Rose angry is Rose left alone. I just thought you might know. I mean I haven't seen her since three days ago.' Dimitri's cheeks were dusted with red as he remembered Lissa walking in on them on the floor, then Sydney listening to him kissing Rose.

'Well we have all been busy, with work and all.' Lissa gave a small nod and Dimitri stood up.

'I hope you don't mind but I was going to take a shower…' Dimitri started, Lissa smiled.

'I'll go.'

'Don't be silly, it's still raining just make yourself comfortable, be Rose.' Lissa laughed.

'OK. Do you have coffee.'

'Yep.' Dimitri whispered before turning around to go to his room and have a warm shower. When Lissa heard the door shut and the water start she began her snooping. She started with the drawers, in the bookshelf, nothing. Then the benches, nothing. Then she went into the kitchen deciding to make herself a coffee and think about how to get into Dimitri's study without a key. She was going to get a cup when she caught sight of his phone on the bench. Taking a deep breath Lissa grabbed it and pressed a button that had a lock on it. Four little boxes came up and Lissa bit her lip, she didn't know Dimitri well enough to guess his password, she could ask Rose but that was a no go, this was a total secret. She decided to go with what she knew, she tried Dimitri's birthday, she tried, Rose's birthday, she tried Rose's name, people's initials, birthdays anything she could manage. She put the phone down irritated when it said she had one more try, she cleared her mind trying to think of something important to Dimitri. She gave a sigh, knowing that she had one more she may as well go for it. 1989. She typed in the numbers and the four dots flashed before a screen came up. 1989, that was 22 years ago. Lissa bit her lip and began to scroll through inbox messages, Craig, Viktoria, Christian, Tasha, Peter, Emil…..Lissa rolled her eyes. Was there seriously nothing from Rose? she clicked on saved messages and saw three addressed to Rose. She heard the shower switch off and knew she didn't have long so she chose the most recent one and read it. Lissa felt her face drop, her hand freeze and goosebumps raise themselves on her arms. She closed the phone, locked it and leaned against the sink. her face had paled more then usual and she was in shock. Dimitri loved Rose, she was sure of it.

OOOOOOOO

_Dimitri walked to the park yawning, his sisters had gotten him up early to play dress up and his mother was busy with Viktoria to help him. He had snuck out of the back door and ran all the way down the street and around the block to the park, not just any park….his favourite park. No one ever came to the park with him, in fact no one was ever at the park in general. That's why he liked it so much, it was his own place, his own secret home where he could be whoever he wanted. He was making his way through the bushes that lined the outside, pretending he was an adventurer. He had just reached the edge of the bushes when he heard the voice, it was young, undetermined, with a serious face he allowed himself a glance. A little girl was standing there wearing a bright green shirt with black slacks and purple sneakers. She had long brown hair that was held back with pink clips and in her hand she held a barbie doll that looked like a fairy. Her voice was loud and clear as it echoed through the empty park._

_'Now listen, you're a fairy…but I keep asking for wishes and they aren't coming true, so you're going to be a super hero..hero's always save the day.' Dimitri went to walk forward and talk to her as she began to run around making the doll fly._

_'Dimka!' a voice hissed, Dimitri turned around to see his grandmother looking at him, he glared at her._

_'What?'_

_'Don't use that tongue or I'll curse it! t's rude to spy...come home.' She muttered grabbing his arm and pulling him as he took one last glance at the girl._

OOOOOOO

Rose sat in Sydney's apartment as she cooked up some pasta, the smell filled the room and Rose gave a small smile.

' Thank you for inviting me to dinner Sydney.' Rose said taking a sip of the red wine in front of her, Sydney shrugged.

'When you said Dimitri always cooked for you because you couldn't I thought you were kidding, then I smelt the aroma from your apartment….it was terrible.' Rose rolled her eyes and shrugged.

'I may have grown up with the Belikov's but I didn't get any of their mad cooking skills.' Sydney gave a small laugh and placed a plate of pasta in front of Rose before sitting down across from her.

'I've never really understood his relationship between you and Dimitri….are you friends, siblings or lovers?' the last word hung in the air as Rose looked down at her food no longer hungry, she gave a small shrug.

'We're comfort for one another.' Sydney raised an eye brow.

'Comfort?'

'Comfort….I've known Dimitri since 1989, that's 22 years. I guess if you don't really understand the story you don't really understand the friendship, I had just lost my parents, Dimitri was the only boy in a house full of girls, we needed each other, we were there for each other.' A small smile sat on Rose's mouth as Sydney drank in the information given.

OOOOOOOOO

_The girl in the park surveyed the boy, he had shown up on time like she demanded and even though she was late he knew she was in charge. He held one of his sister's dolls in his hand, as instructed and on his face he wore a worried expression._

_'So…..what is it?' Rose asked folding her arms, the boy held up the doll._

_'A princess.'_

_'A princess? She can be saved.' the boy nodded glad that this girl was finally letting him play, for the first three days she made him sit and watch her play as she explained the game to him._

_'How do we save her?" Rose rolled her eyes._

_'Honestly Dimitri are you stupid or something?' Dimitri stared at her taken aback and she looked at him questioningly._

_'My mamma said to never swear!' he told her scoldingly, her little lip jutted out and her eyes glazed over, she sucked in a deep breath._

_'Do you want to play or not?' her voice was wavering, like she would burst out in tears._

_'Are you ok?' Rose narrowed her eyes._

_'Go away!' she yelled jabbing his chest. _

_'Why?' _

_'I don't wanna play with you! Go away!' she said again, a few tears escaping her eyes, Dimitri grabbed her hand that went to hit him._

_'Why are you crying?" _

_'I miss my mummy and daddy.' she said, more tears falling._

_'Then why don't we go home?'_

_'They died' she screamed, sobbing full on, snot coming out of her nose, tears dropping of her cheeks. Dimitri looked at the sad scared little girl and gave her a hug._

_'My mummy says that when people die they're happier.' _

_'Why would they be happier without me?' For that the little boy didn't have an answer, only a hug…which was sometimes the best medicine._

OOOOOOOO

'Lissa I said I don't want to talk about it.' Rose exclaimed as she walked through her office building, her heels clicking along the tiled floor of the lobby at a quick pace, warning those around that she was agitated.

'Rose…you have to tell me, I'm your best friend!'

'No….I don't.' Lissa sighed and Rose turned around placing one hand on her hip as the other held onto the files she was carrying.

'Listen Liss, nothing happened, it was a date….we've both been busy the past few days. That's all.' Lissa walked closer to Rose, towering over her short frame.

'Don't you lie to me Rose Hathaway, I've heard different from Sydney.'

'What would she know?'

'More than I do.' Rose rolled her eyes.

'I'm late.' She turned and walked to the elevators, the door opened and Rose stepped in, giving Lissa a small smile.

'We'll talk later.'

'You bet your ass we will.' Lissa sighed as the doors began to shut. Rose let out a deep breath and leaned against the elevator wall. Shaking her head, this wasn't her week, or her day and the stack of paper work she was holding was proof of that. Her a-line skirt made her legs feel squished together and her heels were giving her blisters. She was tired, her house had no food in it and her hair was wilder today than normal. The elevator doors dinged open and Rose stepped out as a young girl came running around the corner, she knocked into her causing her things to go flying. The girl looked at the mess around her, then at Rose, frightened.

'I-I'm so sorry Miss H-H-Hathaway.' She stammered suddenly dropping to the floor and picking up files and paper, Rose crossed her arms and tapped her foot.'

'Who are you?' she asked perhaps too rudely.

'J-Jillian, Jillian Mastrano…but people call me Jill.' Standing up the girl was tall, she had green eyes and brown hair, a small face and tender smile.

'Mastrano?' the girl nodded.

'You're related to Lissa Dragomir.' The girl nodded again, hoping that Rose's temper was cooling down.

'Her floor is three below.'

I-I know…I'm working on this floor.'

'Internship?'

'Assistant.'

'Who's your new boss?' The girl looked down, still holding Rose's files, she bit her lip nervously.

'Y-you.' she stammered, Rose looked at her and shook her head.

'There must be a mistake, I just got a new assistant.'

'Yes, but you fired him.'

'I did?' Rose asked, surprised.

'Yes.'

'Follow me.' Rose began walking off towards her office, Jill watched Rose's retreating form, frozen.

'Are you coming?' Rose called over her shoulder and Jill began to half run after Rose. Jill walked into Rose's office and saw her sitting in her desk chair eating handfuls of Jelly Beans.

'Sit.' Rose motioned to the chair in front of her and Jill sat, straightening out her hair.

'Jill was it?' she nodded.

'Yes.'

'Why me? You must have had your fair pick of producers to assist, and I know you get preferences so why me?' Jill shrugged.

'Honestly? Because I love you, I love your movies and Dimitri Belikov? You two are like the super duo, everyone wants to know you two to make it in this business.'

'What do you want to do in this business?' Jill shrugged.

'Maybe producing, maybe directing…but I'm happy as an assistant right now.' Rose nodded and held out a bowl that was on her lap.

'Jelly bean?' she asked giving a small smile. Jill gave Rose a grin.

'Thank you….I love the black ones.' Rose nodded.

'I think we are going to get along just great.' she murmured putting the bowl of black unwanted Jelly beans in front of her new assistant.

OOOOOOOOOO

_The two brown haired kids sat on the swings, seeing who could go higher and giggling each time they beat each other._

_'Are you ready Roza?' Dimitri asked as his long legs reached for the sky, Rose grinned as she tried to go as high as Dimitri._

_'You bet Dimitri…I'm gonna beat you.'_

_'Are not!' the two swung a little longer until Rose came up with an idea._

_'Remember how you wanted to fly?' _

_'Yeah.' Dimitri puffed, slightly tired._

_'Race you.' Rose laughed before throwing herself off her swing and gliding through the air before dropping to the ground and falling over in a laughing fit, Dimitri watched in awe and waited for his swing to slow down a little before doing the same as she did and laughing with her._

_'Do you want some jelly beans?' She sake taking a little plastic zip lock bag out of her pocket._

_'Why are they all black?' he asked looking at her confused._

_'Because I ate all the others…I hate black.' Dimitri raised an eye brow and Rose dropped her draw. _

_'How do you do that?' _

_'Do what?'_

_'That eye brow thing!' Dimitri shrugged._

_'I dunno, but I do know I hate black jelly beans.' Rose sighed._

_'Why are you so weird Dimitri?'_

_'Why are you?' the two looked at each other and burst out laughing again. _

_OOOOOOO_

Dimitri was in the middle of doing Rose's tax return when his home phone rang. He was going to let it ring through until the prospect of Rose calling him caused him to run to the phone.

'Hello?' he breathed into the receiver, hoping it hadn't gone to voice mail.

'Dimka?' a voice similar to his own with a thick accent asked back.

'Viktoria?' he groaned as a small laugh escaped the lips of the person on the other end.

'Nice to hear from you to Mr. I will call every week but never does.' Dimitri rolled his eyes.

'What do you want? Money? A boyfriend? An abortion?'

'Dimitri Belikov how dare you accuse me of killing a child!'

'It wouldn't be the first time.' Dimitri sighed going back into the living room and sitting on his couch.

'What?'

'Tenth grade for you, eleventh for me…you and Rose killed our baby that we had for family education.' Viktoria laughed.

'You shouldn't have left it with us.'

'Well Rose was the mother and you said you were responsible.'

'Dimka…really? We had this argument ten years ago.'

'I know…so what do you need?' Viktoria sucked in a deep breath and Dimitri got slightly nervous.

'What's this I'm hearing about you and Rose?'

'What 'bout us?'

'Well Sonya heard from Elisa, who heard from Cara, who heard from Vladmir, who heard from his cousin, who heard from his dad, who heard from Oskana, who heard from Alberta, who heard from mamma, who heard from Sydney, who heard from Lissa, that you and Rose were dating.' Dimitri's mind processed the information.

'Did you really have to go through all that to tell me?'

'Well yeah.'

'Nothings going on Viki.' Viktoria groaned on the other end.

'Don't lie to me!'

'I'm not.'

'Dimitri…what's going on? I'll call Rose.'

'Look it's nothing, just to distract Tasha, really…two friends helping each other out.'

'What about the kiss?'

'Lissa doesn't know about that.' Viktoria laughed.

'One, you just ratted yourself out, two, I know…Yeva dreamed about it.'

'That woman is scary.'

'You should see her now…which you will at Christmas, which you will be here for, so you can tell me EVERYTHING.' Dimitri rolled his eyes.

'You're sounding like Rose and mamma a little bit more every time you call.'

'Incredible isn't it?'

'Can I go?'

'Yep…call Dimka! Mamma misses you.'

'I will. Love you.'

'Love you to.' the line went dead and Dimitri placed the phone on the coffee table giving himself a small smile at his little sisters interest in his life.

OOOOOOOO

_Rose looked at the crying baby in her arms worriedly. Dimitri had just gone out with his mates and left Rose at home with their school project that she didn't want._

_'Vik it won't stop crying!' Rose exclaimed annoyed at the fake baby that was emitting it's loud noise._

_'Is it hungry?' Viktoria asked looking down at the baby, everyone was out. Karolina was on a date, Sonya was at a concert, Olena had gone to a movie with Alberta and Yeva was doing something in her room in the basement and neither of the girls were willing to go down._

_'I tried to feed it!'_

_'Has it pooped?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Why do you have it any way?'_

_'Dimitri said I needed to learn responsibility.'_

_'He's stupid.'_

_'I know.' The two girls stared at the doll thats wailings were getting louder._

_'I have an idea.' Viktoria beamed standing up and running out of the room, Rose waited holding the baby with her arms outstretched._

_'I hate you and your stupid dad for leaving me alone with you.' Viktoria came running back in holding two glasses and a bottle of vodka._

_'What's that going to do?'_

_'We put some in it's bottle and feed it.'_

_'It's not a real baby Vik.'_

_'I know but it drinks real milk and besides…it will make it shut up.'_

_'Fine.' Rose sighed before taking the bottle from her friend and having a long sip._

_'here goes nothing.'_

_hrs hrs hrs_

_Dimitri paced back and forth in front of the couch, the two girls sitting on it trying to keep a straight face as their heads swayed. On the floor were two empty bottles of Russian Vodka, most of it consumed by Rose who held her alcohol well, two glasses knocked over, a baby's bottle, and a fake baby on the floor that had stopped crying and "living". Dimitri turned on the two girls and they kept their faces as straight as possible._

_'What…did you do?' he asked glaring at them Viktoria opened her mouth and burped and Rose burst out laughing before stopping immediately as Dimitri glared at her._

_'We're really swoory' she said, her words coming out jumbled._

_'Really?' he asked glaring._

_'Dimka we didn't know it was going to blow up!' Viktoria exclaimed pointing at the baby. Dimitri shook his head._

_'You gave it vodka! Did you even read the manual Rose?'_

_'Manual?' Rose said bewildered._

_'Yes the manual said to only give it what it came with and that we shouldn't give it any real liquid other wise it over heats and the wires burn out.' Dimitri said flatly, Rose's eyes widened._

_'Oh! that's why it was smoking.' Dimitri sighed._

_'You two are going to have a terrible hangover in the morning.'_

OOOOOOO

Rose stood outside Dimitri's apartment building deciding that she was going to get the cocoa inside if he was home or not. The door man opened the door and gave her a smile.

'Miss Hathaway, you've been avoiding us!' he said laughing, Rose smiled.

'Hello Viktor, I've just been busy is all.' The old man nodded and gave her a warm smile before Rose walked in. Dimitri's apartment buildings were far nicer then hers and she gave a small sigh because of it, maybe she should start saving her money. She walked to the elevators and pushed the button that would take her to the fourth floor. The elevator music was soothing and relaxed the tension in her shoulders, she was bundled up in coats and socks due to the blizzard that was raging outside. The elevator dinged and she walked out, it had been two weeks since she had seen Dimitri and that was a long time for the two of them. She grabbed the spare key from under the fire extinguisher near his door and opened it, no one was home. The heater blasted her body and she shrugged off two coats and a scarf keeping on three coats and a thermal shirt. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the cocoa on the top shelf.

'Only you Dimitri!' she exclaimed to the empty room. Grabbing a chair and standing on it, she stretched her arm up to the purple tin of chocolate powder.

'Almost there.' she murmured getting on her tiptoes and extending her arm further, her fingers brushed the tin and she walked forward so she was almost on the end of the chair. Her small hand clasped the tin just as she heard footsteps and turned fast causing her to lose balance and land in warm arms. She looked up into Dimitri's brown eyes as he looked into hers smiling.

OOOOOO

_The two four year olds sat on Dimitri's front porch eating their ice creams. Olena and Alberta looked at them smiling._

_'Let's take a picture!' Olena said taking out the camera. Rose stood up and walked behind Dimitri, she smiled as various shots were taken. The ice cream in her hand dripped down the cone and a small bit fell into Dimitri's hair causing her to grin wickedly. She began to tip the ice cream upside down. Alberta saw and went to scold her niece before Olena held a hand up and silence her. The camera clicked, Dimitri looked up and Rose's ice cream fell onto his face causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles. Dimitri stood up and began to chase her, ice cream dripping down his face. Dimitri grabbed Rose and smiled at her, the two laughed harder and looked at each other knowing they would stay best friends for a long time._

OOOOOOO

Rose felt Dimitri's arms tighten around her frame as a light blush formed on her cheeks.

'Hello.' she breathed and he smiled wider.

'Well hi there…..tell me, is breaking in and stealing cocoa your new thing?' Rose rolled her eyes.

'Hardly…seeing as no one has been there to do my shopping this week, I don't really have anything in my cupboard.' Dimitri put Rose down.

'Well next time try not to kill yourself…it's just cocoa.' She smiled and hugged him tightly.

'Well, as long as your here to catch me I'll be fine.'

**Well….how was it? I know there was a lot of flashbacks but I really wanted to form this relationship and introduce some new characters.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, please review**

**p.s**

**notice the amazing change in spelling…oh that is none other then my new beta? Say what? hahaa**

**thankyou Britt xxxxx**

**xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers**

**I love you all so much did you know? Sorry I haven't updated in a while you see I have needed time to organise my thoughts and do my exams and now that I am on holidays I am going to write the next 5 or so chapters so I have them saved for updates XD**

**I'm sorry that I take so long but I have this other story called Before forever (please don't read it it is actually terrible...the spelling the grammar all of it!) and I haven't ever gotten past chapter 7...it's taken me ages to get an idea and I am trying to work on a perfect end chapter.**

**Anyway here is chapter seven of Just for fun...a chapter in which we have a lovely spring clean and then preparation for a perfect Russian Christmas, this chapter is a little dull and I'm a bit sorry for that but I got so excited with all the ones after this that I had little excitement for this one but I'm trying to make sure that it's done perfectly. **

**Seeing as so many of you loved the flashbacks I decide to start off with one! Aren't I amazing? Haha**

**love you all**

**xxxxxx**

**p.s at the very beginning the time frame was over four weeks, I wanted to let you all know that this is the end of the second week, therefore they will spend two weeks in Russia and then the EVENT will happen and then I will have more time as this is all in the past. Just so you are all up with the times**

**xoxoxox **

_Rose sat at the dresser in her room and stared into the mirror, she was afraid of the girl who was staring back. Eyes were wide and brown and outlined in a bronzy gold with thick black eyelashes that were thinned out so it looked like she had millions. Her eye brows had been plucked to perfection staying long and thin. Her cheeks were dusted with a bronzer that made her cheek bones look higher and her thick lips were painted a blood red. She let a small smile escape her as she touched her hair that was piled on top of her head with a few strands hanging out at the back and front in small curls. Slowly she let her hand run over the exposed skin of her collar bone and shoulder tips. Her nails were painted gold and she wore a ring encrusted with rubies and matching earnings and a bracelet- all of which that were once her mothers. There was a knock on the door and then her aunty walked in with a large smile on her face._

"_Rose…Dimitri's here" nodding Rose stood and her aunt waltzed over taking her hands. Alberta took in Rose's appearance and small tears prickled her eyes._

"_O.K. think I'm ready...I just need to grab my clutch. I'll be down in a minute" Alberta nodded._

"_Rose...you look beyond beautiful, stunning in fact...I'm glad your going with Dimitri. He's the only boy I trust." Rose laughed and kissed her aunt's cheek._

"_I love you so much."_

"_I love you to sweetheart" Rose stepped back and smiled and Alberta left the room._

_Patiently Dimitri waited in the lounge room watching one of Alberta's sitcoms. He ran a hand through his hair and checked his watch, Rose was taking her time and the thought made him smile, Vikotria had joked before he left that they would be the last ones to arrive and the last to leave and he was begging to believe her. He held in his hands a white corsage that matched the flower that his mother had easily pinned to his black suit. He wore a grey shirt and a gold tie so that he would be matching Rose just as Alberta and his mother had organised. He found it funny that Rose hadn't cared much about her ball...she was more concerned with the after party. Alberta was soon standing in front of him with a small smile._

"_she's coming now." Dimitri stood up, his tall six foot four frame towering over the small woman in front of him._

"_It's a good thing I got her big shoes" Dimitri laughed and both went to stand in front of the stairs. He felt like one of the boyfriends in the movies where they waited and then stared in disbelief as their girlfriends walked down...and when he saw Rose he knew it was true, except he was the best friend and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Rose wore a long red dress that was lose but at the same time clung to all her curves. The dress was off the shoulder and the straps rested just on the side of her arm so that it was a straight line across her bust and left her shoulders, collar bone and neck line exposed. Dimitri blinked and let a small smile cross his face as she walked down the stairs gracefully rolling her eyes at him. Her jewellery glistened in the light and once she reached the bottom step she poked his nose._

"_Stop staring" she murmured, Dimitri laughed and rolled his eyes, snapping out of his awe struck haze._

"_Sorry..It's just...you look...you look like a girl" Rose let out a sigh and held out her slender wrist for him to slide on the corsage._

"_not exactly what a girl wants to here when she put in so much effort but thank you I guess" Dimitri's smile turned into a grin and he kissed Rose's cheek._

"_You look amazingly drop dead beautiful and I will make sure that no man comes within a two mile radius of you."_

"_much better" Rose announced laughing. Alberta took the two insisting for a photo and stood them in front of the stairs. Dimitri wound his arms around Rose's waist and she held onto his hands that were clasped on her stomach. She gently lent back into him, and they both smiled as the camera flashed._

OOOOOOO

Rose stood in her living room, hands on hips, hair in a messy pony tail. She wore a sports bra and a pair of track pants with runners, her black jacket tied around her waist. She had just gotten back from the gym and stepped into her freezing cold apartment when she tripped over something and in a state of frenzy and adrenalin began cleaning. She now stood there looking at the boxes that she had pulled out of every room. Her entire living room floor was covered and it led all the way to the hallway. There were boxes of photos, clothes, books, movies, papers, articles and even some kitchenware. She nibbled on her lip and her eyes darted around. She wasn't sure where to go from here. She had begun to sort things into piles that filled up the gaps between the boxes. She walked over to a pile of CD's and picked some up throwing them into a keep pile or a throw pile. After ten minutes she looked at the one that stayed in the throw pile. Hesitantly she picked it up and turned it around. It was an old CD from when she was growing up and the only reason she had it was because it had been the sound track at her senior ball.

"I hope you're not really going to throw that out...if I recall we had some pretty cool dance moves to go with a few of those songs." Rose spun around with the disk and smiled at Dimitri who stood in front of her.

"well...I had to pretend that I was throwing something out and I'm certain that the sprinkler was the lamest dance move I have ever done...if I didn't have so much alcohol running through my veins I would never have done it." Dimitri laughed and it rang through the empty house causing Rose to smile widely.

"You weren't even that drunk" Rose rolled her eyes and stepped through the mess to the door where he stood.

"Yeah but...only you knew that." she said gently giving him a hug, his arms encircled her and she shivered as his large hands touched the skin on her bare back, rubbing it gently.

"Hello" she laughed and he smiled stepping back but keeping his hands on her hips.

"Hi to you to. I came by to see if you wanted to go for brunch...I could really do with some pancakes." Rose looked around the house, all she had had was an orange juice and muesli bar on her way to the gym, she had gotten so consumed with the idea of doing something grown up that she had ignored her growling stomach.

"brunch sounds great. I just need a few minutes to get changed...I showered at the gym." Dimitri nodded and took a seat on her couch looking for something good to watch. Twenty minutes later Rose was dressed in a pair of jeans, thermal shirt and blue jacket. She grabbed her keys and wallet.

"Your paying right?" she asked Dimitri, he smiled and took her small-gloved hand in his large one.

"Don't I always?" he retorted. Rose sighed and squeezed his hand with a foolish grin on her face.

OOOOOO

"AndfenIfaidIwottwoweeritowt" Rose said to a confused Dimitri as she finished her story, he raised an eye brow.

"Come again...and this time try swallowing the food in your mouth" Rose forcefully swallowed down the pancake she had shoved into her mouth and washed it down with orange juice.

"I told her that I wanted to wear it out." Dimitri smiled and lent forward to wipe away some maple syrup on the side of her mouth.

"There...much better. Now never talk with your mouth full" he teased licking the maple syrup off of his thumb.

"Shut it." she murmured taking another bite of her breakfast. The two sat in a comfortable silence, eating their meals and occasionally making small talk. Dimitri would study Rose when she wasn't paying attention, her straight nose, high cheek bones, dark eyes, thick lashes and mess of hair that often hung in her face. Rose on the other hand was to busy thinking about where she and Dimitri were. They hadn't talked about the kiss nor discussed what it meant but every night before she went to bed it was the last thing she thought of and every morning when she woke up it was the first thing that she thought of. The thought scared her, she had never been in a serious relationship and she had never really wanted it...the thought of being consumed by something like that terrified her.

"Rose...are you listening?" her head snapped up and Dimitri's eyes were questioning her.

"I'm always listening." she said sarcastically and he put a warm hands over hers, she noticed how it covered her entire one and felt so soft and strong.

"what's going on? You seem so out of it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so caught up with this Australia offer..."

"Are you going to take it?" Dimitri asked, his body seemingly stiff, Rose suppressed a smile.

"Well it's not like I have a reason not to...and it would only be for a few short months." she told him trying to sound happy, she turned her hand around in his so that their fingers were now linked.

"Would you stay here for me?" he asked her, trying to sound joking but knowing he was failing, Rose sucked in a breath, Dimitri had always seemed so capable without her...so independent.

"Don't be stupid Dimitri, once Tasha has you back you won't even need me." She said laughing and then taking a long sip of her coffee. Dimitri looked at Rose quizzically, he knew his expression wasn't portraying the hurt that he was feeling.

"I'll always need you Roza." he murmured softly, his Russian accent seeming thicker and caressing the words, Rose snapped her head up at him and gave a warm gentle smile, she let her eyes wander his face, she noticed it's tanned colour and the light stubble that covered his chin and cheeks. She very slowly leant forward over the table, Dimitri sped up his breathing, she was a breath away when she leant down and ate the food that was on his fork, she sat back grinning at Dimitri who raised his eye brows.

"Mature Rose." he said and she grinned showing him everything that was in her mouth.

"Very lady like" he told her taking some food himself.

"love you to" she told him with a wink.

OOOOOOOO

Dimitri watched silently as Rose stood in his room trying to do up the sip on her dress, she tugged at it irritably, jumping around with an annoyed frown.

"Need help?" Dimitri asked with a smile as Rose turned around grimacing.

"Is this one ok?" she asked gesturing to the dress and then the other five thrown on his bed that she had already tried on.

"Perfect." He murmured walking over to do up the zip, he placed a hand on her shoulder blade and the other pulled together the black silk material. Standing back he took in Rose's full form with a small smile. She work a black silk dress that came to just above her knees, it was longed sleeved but off the shoulder so you could see her entire shoulder, collar bone and neck. Her hair was down but the front was pinned back showing her face and she wore long silver earnings. Her legs were clothed in a pair of nude pantyhose and on her feet were blue suede shoes.

"Do I look ok?" She asked worriedly, Dimitri smiled realising she had turned around and placed his hands on her hips.

"You look elegant."

"Elegant?" Rose grimaced and Dimitri laughed.

"Yes elegant, you know, high above, deluxe, fine, dandified..." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You see in my mind elegant is a terrible word to be associated with...I would much rather sexy or goddess like."

"Because your head isn't big enough" Dimitri teased pocking the bit that she had spent ages teasing and hair spraying.

"That was a terrible joke."

"I know" he told her honestly, Rose placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his chest, he drew her closer and gave her a long hug.

"Tonight is going to be terrible"

"It will be great" Dimitri told her rubbing her back gently. He was surprised when Tasha had called saying that she thought it would be a good idea if her, Daniel, Lissa, Christian and him and Rose all went on a little date together, Lissa was over the moon, Christian couldn't care less, he was unsure and Rose was...Rose.

"Dimitri first of all we are having pre-drinks...I mean who has pre-drinks? How old are we? Did I go to sleep and wake up twenty years in the future? Second of all we are going to the theatre and then a high society restaurant, do you know what a theatre is? It's a wooden platform that people will stand on and say stuff, no guns, no blood splattering, no action...and thirdly we are going with Tasha...Tasha!" she said again for emphasis, Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should try theatre seeing as your such a drama queen." Rose narrowed her eyes and he noticed the light blue eye shadow she had placed on and the thick out line of eyeliner with mascara that widened her brown orbs.

"What's with the lame dad jokes? Is there something your not telling me?" Dimitri smiled at her and shrugged.

"With these looks I could have thousands of love children" Rose opened her eyes incredulous, at Dimitri's perfectly neutral face.

"Who are you and what have you done wit-"

"Nock Nock!" Lissa's voice chimed into the small room, Rose looked over Dimitri's shoulder and smiled.

"You know Liss, I thought you would have come in here to help me out...not send the Russian." Lissa laughed with a shrug.

"I just thought you needed the release." Dimitri kept his eyes in front of him trying to ignore the blush he could feel heating his face.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, he could hear the laugh in her voice.

"I just buzzed Tasha up, so...she's on her way up." Dimitri turned with a small smile.

"I'll go get the door." He said to Lissa and then turned back to Rose. "Coming?"

"Unfortunately." Rose muttered taking Dimitri's outstretched hand. Lissa walked out of the room first with Dimitri and Rose following.

"You look stunning by the way Rose" Lissa said, rose looked at the baby pink dress Lissa had on, it was made of a stiff material and had a black belt under her bust, it was short sleeved and she wore a pair of black heels, her hair in an elegant bun.

"You to Liss, you look amazing." Lissa turned and gave a dazzling smile and they then entered Dimitri's living room just as the door bell buzzed.

"I'll get it." Rose chimed with a devious smile on her face, Dimitri raised an eyebrow and Rose winked walking out of the room. The three stood in the living room waiting for Rose to unlock the door.

"She seemed enthusiastic about getting that door." Christian murmured and Lissa laughed walking over to him.

"Strangely enthusiastic." Dimitri just nodded and all three listened.

"Tasha Daniel!" they heard her exclaim to happily.

"Rose, it's nice to see you again."

"Rose...you look...radiant" Lissa rolled her eyes at Tasha's comment.

"Thank you Tasha, you look positively _elegant_."

"Was that meant to be an insult?" Lissa asked Dimitri who was smiling widely.

"I'm sure she'll explain later." he said back, Rose walked in with Tasha and Daniel behind her, she looked at Dimitri with a satisfied smirk.

"Hello everyone." Tasha said with a small squeal in her red blouse and black skirt. Rose stood to the side as everyone greeted one another with kisses and hugs and she tried to not scowl as Tasha kept her lips on Dimitri's cheek a little to long for her own liking.

"Drinks?" Dimitri asked pouring a bottle of the red wine into some glasses, Tasha and Daniel sat down on one of the leather couches with Lissa and Christian whilst Rose stayed standing next to Dimitri who had a warm arm around her waist.

"So hows things going with the wedding?" Tasha asked Lissa with a large smile.

"It's going well...Rose is being a great help, I'm going to miss her when she's gone."

"Gone?" Tasha inquired a little to happily.

"Rose got offered a job in Australia..." Christian told her with pride.

"I might not go." Rose suddenly interjected, Lissa turned to her best friend with wide eyes and Tasha's smile faltered.

"What...since when?" Lissa asked, Christian just looked at her bewildered, Rose looked up into Dimitri's warm brown eyes, they were questioning and confused but also somewhat happy.

"Something might have come up." Rose said strongly, her eyes still fixated on Dimitri, she blinked a few times and then turned to face Lissa who had shock and suspicion written all over her face.

"Like?"

"Well..." Rose started unsure. "I mean, you're getting married Liss, I don't want you to have to wait and additional six months and then another two, and I'll miss out on time in Russia with Alberta and co and I love Christmas." Lissa raised an eye brow at Rose's terrible excuses.

"I will support you in any decision you make." she told her seriously, hoping that Rose caught the double meaning.

"Well, I think Australia would be a terrific experience!" Tasha said taking a long sip of her wine, Rose gave her a sweet smile. The three couples waited in the lounge room for someone to come up with a conversation that would lift the awkwardness. Rose looked down at her watch and the bit her lip.

"What time does the play start?" she asked casually.

"seven." Lissa and Tasha said immediately.

"It's 6:30.."

"I'll grab my coat." Dimitri murmured.

OOOOOOO

Tasha sat in the theatre with a glare on her face as she watched the actors move around the stage, She sat next to Rose and Daniel whilst Lissa and Christian were next to Dimitri. She had felt quite happy going in, knowing how much Rose hated plays and hoping to point out to Dimitri her lack of culture whilst Tasha had plenty. Everything was going to plan until half way through act one when Rose started to squirm in her seat, she had thought that this would be perfect, Dimitri would realise how dull Rose was; of course that was until Dimitri gave Rose his long coat and she slipped it on smiling up at him. Tasha tried to ignore the small exchange and write it off as nothing, but then Dimitri lent down and began to whisper things into Rose's ear that would make her laugh or frown or roll her eyes. Trying to enjoy the play in front of her Tasha just couldn't understand how things had gone so wrong. Dimitri never moved on throughout their four years of on and off, he had always waited for her- patiently and willingly. He had always wanted her, always found her alluring and interesting…even with Rose around 24/7. She darted her eyes to the side again to see Rose with her eyes trained on the stage whilst Dimitri held her hand, his thumb rubbing circles into it. She felt sick, worried, and nervous. She didn't like Daniel at all but se knew that he would drive Dimitri mad with jealousy, but he wasn't…instead she was the one turning green with envy all because of Rose.

OOOOOOO

They sat in the restaurant pleasantly, Rose gnawing on her fourth bread stick as she waited patiently for a waiter to come around and take their order.

"You had to pick the busiest restaurant this side of Manhattan didn't you? " she muttered to Dimitri who rolled his eyes and took a bite of the bread stick she was holding she glared.

"No, I picked the nicest restaurant this side of Manhattan." Rose was about to his him on the head when Lissa piped up trying to start a pleasant conversation.

"How about we play a little game" she said excitedly whilst Christian eyed her curiously.

"Game?"

"Yes…game. We could play that one where we just ask each other questions about our high school life, what we did and all that." She said with a wink. Rose smiled and placed her bread stick down.

"I'll go first." Christian said smugly, he turned to Dimitri with a huge smirk.

"I have been wanting to ask you this for ever…. How good was Zooey Deschanel in bed?" Lissa rolled her eyes and hit Christian whilst Rose burst out in laughter.

"Well…. she should stick with her day job." Daniel's eyes widened and he gave a short laugh.

"Is it my turn now?" Dimitri asked and Lissa nodded.

"Alright then Daniel…." The three couples talked all through the wait and continued the game during their main courses, each time Tasha had waited for the perfect opportunity to ask Rose the perfect question. She sipped her soup delicately as she looked up at the small brunette with a sickly smile.

"Rose, tell us how many lovers you've had." She said casually, hoping that maybe Dimitri would realise how much of a slut she was.

"Well…" Rose began taking another bite of her pasta as everyone looked at her; she began to count in her head mentally. Lissa watched as Rose's forehead creased in Concentrations and wondered how many it could really be.

"Well…" she began again taking a long sip and smiling, Dimitri raised an eyebrow and she poked out her tongue.

"Ok so if we are going on about actually lovers a in I was with them more then once and we had a short little fling there would be ten. But if we are talking about just sexual flings where I only slept with them more then once but nothing else it would be sixteen," Lissa dropped her fork and looked at Rose with her eyes wide.

"Sixteen?" Christian asked bewildered. Rose nodded casually.

"Yeah."

"How did you manage sixteen?" Daniel asked sounding slightly impressed.

"Well I've slept with two people in every continent not including Antarctica and four lovers on their own. You see I had a love affair in six continents and then just casual sex so that makes it sixteen."

"That's…impressive." Tasha said slightly shocked by the answer.

"Who was everyone first?" Christian suddenly asked, Lisa looked at him dreamily.

"Well mine was my high school sweetheart Aaron, he was gorgeous and divine but well…it wasn't very satisfying." She said with a slight blush, Christian shrugged.

"Penelope Mathews, she was my math tutor and four years older not to mention very experience…life changing." Tasha gasped at him in outrage.

"No way? Ugh she was so creepy." Christian rolled his eyes,

"Who was your then?"

"Martin Cooper, he worked at the service station with me…one day we went into the storage room and just did it…then we got caught and fired." Christian laughed.

"You told mum it was because you miscalculated and the customer underpaid."

"Well I wasn't going to tell her I got caught in a storage room losing my virginity. What about you Daniel"

"Lissa Flounder. She was my best friends sister." Dimitri smirked.

"Going for the mates sister?" Daniel nodded taking a long sip of his wine.

"You Dimka?" Tasha asked finding herself suddenly very interested in Dimitri's sex life…had it been Rose?

"Pricilla Voda, She was the headmistresses daughter and knew exactly what she was doing. Christian nodded.

"It makes it all the better."

"No way…you did not sleep with Pricilla Voda." Rose said seriously, Dimitri looked at her wide eyed.

"I did to, I told you I slept with her remember? at Liam McKenzie's 18th, you got really drunk remember?" Rose looked at her plate and then nodded.

"I remember…I thought you were joking and you wouldn't wipe that smug smile of your face for a week, and then all you told me was that you were up to my level…I can't believe it was Pricilla though." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Well what about you? You didn't even tell me when until years later and even then no name" Rose blushed delicately and smiled.

"Ivan Zelkos." No one seemed to understand Dimitri's reaction as he dropped his wine glass and began to cough, joking on the piece of bread he had placed in his mouth. When he was finally ok and the wine had been cleaned up he turned to Rose accusingly.

"Ivan?" Rose nodded.

"Yup." She said happily popping the p.

"You mean Ivan Zelkos as in my best friend…my best mate." Rose just smiled and Lissa let out a little laugh.

"Rose that's terrible."

"It may be terrible but it was definitely the best sex I have ever had." Christian shook his head.

"Impossible, virginity sex can be amazing but it's never the best." Rose shook her head.

"Mine was…it was just so, perfect."

"When?" Dimitri inquired, Rose looked at him suddenly nervous and Tasha couldn't help the smile. Lissa looked at her friend worriedly, not sure how to help Rose out of the situation that she seemed to be worried about.

"Prom." Dimitri's eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow.

"How could you have slept with him at prom?"

"Well it was more like afters then the actual prom it self…" she told him seeming more uncomfortable.

"You mean that when I couldn't find you for an hour and looked absolutely everyone completely freaking out it was because you were having sex with Ivan?" Rose rolled her eyes and turned her full body to Dimitri.

"Yes."

"And it was the best sex you've ever had?"

"Well besides you…yes." Rose said, mentally scolding herself for not remembering that her and Dimitri were meant to be a couple. Tasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well this is interesting." Lissa teased, noticing Tasha's judging expression. Rose nodded with a small smile taking a long sip of her wine, feeling the bitter taste in her mouth and then letting it slide down her throat.

OOOOOOO

Rose let out another groan as she tried to zip up her overflowing suitcase. Her head was pounding and she let her eyes wander the room for the long glass of water she would need to help rid the growing stale of stale liquor. She had woken up at 1pm, which only gave her three hours to pack, shower and get ready for Dimitri to come and pick her up at 4pm so they could head to the airport. She jumped up of her suitcase as it refused to shut and threw it to the floor screaming and yelling, her arms flailing in the air. She stomped over and took a long sip of her cold water that helped calm her head and nerves. A voice cleared behind her and she turned around in panic staring at Dimitri wide-eyed.

"NO! You're not here…it's only 2…I checked…you said four! I haven't even packed yet and I still have to shower and get dressed!" she exclaimed as Dimitri wore a familiar and teasing smile.

"Well hello to you to." He mocked smirking, Rose rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"How time you don't look like you were up until 4am drinking and dancing?" she accused taking in Dimitri's handsome and carefree look.

"Because I made some of my mothers home made hang over drink." Rose's eyes widened and she threw herself at the tall Russian that caused him to laugh.

"Did you bring me some?" She begged, Dimitri wound one arm around her waist and pulled her against him and the other came out form behind his back and greeted her with a bottle of a milky liquid. She smiled greedily and used one arm to drink it while her head rested on Dimitri's warm chest and placed an arm around him.

"Do you need help packing?" He asked gently stroking her hair that went all the way down past her waist. Her head nodded against hi cotton shirt and he chuckled holding her tighter as she relaxed into him.

"Dimitri….I'm not going to Australia." Rose whispered gently as his eyes scanned the room trying to decide on what to pack and how to do so without having to pay extra.

"And why's that?" the surprise was evident in his voice and Rose couldn't help her smile.

"Because I'm happier here." Dimitri smirked and pulled away from Rose, colour already being restored to her face.

"Come on, we better get packing." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Why?" She groaned irritated. Dimitri laughed walking over to her suitcase.

"Now if I remember correctly you and Viktoria share the same size?" Rose nodded with a small grimace on her face knowing where this was going.

"So we don't have to pack as much." He murmured and Rose stormed over to him.

"Yes we do. Because Viktoria can borrow my clothes to….and I like my clothes….they're expensive!" she told him with a glare, Dimitri laughed and shrugged.

"Well we can take a few of your nice things but that's it." Rose nodded and sat on the bed as Dimitri began to sort through the pile of clothes on her floor. A nod from her meant she would take it, a shake meant she would leave it. Piece by piece they sorted through a mountain of clothes until Dimitri gave Rose an incredulous look when she nodded. His eyes scanned the thick large brown coat that was made of three types of fur and something he was sure his grandmother wouldn't even wear.

"Are you serious?" Rose kept a completely straight face and nodded looking him straight in the eye.

"What is this? I have NEVER seen you wear this!" he exclaimed Rose shrugged and studied her nail beds, she looked up through her lashes.

"It's new."

"It's terrible."

"It's an antique!"

"It doesn't make sense!"

"You have no fashion sense!"

"Are you feeling proud of that remark?"

"Extremely."

"Rose look at it!" he said more forcefully. He held the coat out. It was thick and looked like a fur coat you would find in an old opt shop, it was obviously fake and had little bunches of it missing. There were patches sown on that mimicked the colouring of a fox, cheetah, zebra and bear and it had the smell of old mothballs. Rose gave a cheeky smile and bit her lip.

"What are you taking this with you for?" She put a finger up indicating it was a secret.

"You just have to trust me." She said simply causing Dimitri to roll him eyes and place the long coat now neatly folded into the suitcase.

"Alright." He mumbled going back to packing. An hour later Rose was showered packed and wore three pairs of stockings, a pair of laggings, track pants, two singlets, one shirt and a jumper as well as a pair of runners. In her carry on bag she had five pairs of high heels that wouldn't fit into her suitcase. She smiled at Dimitri triumphantly as she buckled herself into the taxi.

"I knew I'd be finished in time." She declared, Dimitri shook his head and pulled a beanie onto her head and tied a scarf around her neck.

"You mean you knew that I would be here to help you finish in time." Rose scrunched up her nose.

"Sure…take all the credit."

"Gladly." He laughed throwing a lazy arm over her shoulders.

**Sorry if this chapter has horrid grammar I didn't get a chance to beta it because I wanted to update straight away.**

**I'm sorry I'm so terrible and naver up date and I really promise the next chapter will be perfect….I mean it will have to be. Olena wants her son to marry our little Rose and we all know nothing stands in the way of Olena Belikov! **

**Review xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Olena Belikov could hear the angry voice from behind the wall that separated her from the passengers collecting their luggage and going through customs. She wore an embarrassed smile on her face and looked at Alberta who had her bright red face buried in a magazine. Rose's voice carried through the now almost empty airport. Their flight had arrived at 9pm Russian time and Olena and Alberta had been waiting an additional hour for them to come out. People had slowly disappeared and both women decided that something had happened to their luggage or Rose had gotten arrested (something Alberta found highly possible). Rose's yells were getting louder as she promised to write a very strong letter of complaint as well as have an intimidating word with the manager. Olena couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as Rose walked straight through the ropes, knocking over a clutter of poles and ropes that held a weaved entrance for the arrivals to walk through. The staff and cleaners looked at the angry girl in bewilderment as she stormed through, arms crossed a carry-on bag the only thing she carried. Behind her, Dimitri rolled his eyes and carried his own carry-on bag and suitcase. As he walked behind Rose he tried to pick up the poles she had knocked over and re-create the barrier whilst giving apologetic looks to the staff. Alberta stood up with a disapproving look but a warm feeling inside her.

"Roza!" Olena said giving her a big hug. Rose loved the hugs from Olena Belikov, her tall and round frame holding her to her, the softness and friendliness…so different to her mothers and yet it had the exact same feeling of love and protection.

"Olena." Rose said hugging the woman back with a small smile.

"How are you?" she asked pulling back and stroking Rose's hair. Rose gave a short shrug and looked over at Dimitri who was receiving a warm hug and kiss on the cheek from her Aunt.

"I've been better. You?" She said smiling and hugging her second mother again.

"I am just wonderful now you are here." She said letting Rose go.

"Dimka! Come and give your mamma a kiss!" Dimitri rolled his eyes and walked over to his mother who immediately pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Strings of Russian words poured from their mouths. With a laugh Rose turned to her aunt whose black hair was cut short and she had a fringe, but her brown eyes were still visible. Rose couldn't help but fall into her aunt's arms in excitement. The two women hugged each other tightly, Alberta stroking Rose's long hair and holding her around the waist whilst Rose had her arms around her Aunt's neck and her face buried in her shoulder. Unlike Olena's warm hugs Alberta's were a lot less cozy. She had a very fit body, one that belonged to a personal trainer and although in her late fifties, Alberta still looked amazing and had an endless string of clients. She didn't have the curves or extra cushioning of a woman that had had children, which she hadn't, and that meant she was very much bone with only the cushioning of softening muscle and her breasts. This knowledge made Alberta's hugs so much better as they had the exact same feel to them as Rose's mother, they were absent of natural warmth and cushioning yet they made you feel so loved, safe and protected, as well as happy.

"I haven't seen you in a year Rosie. Even Dimitri visited this July. I missed you!" Rose hugged her aunt tighter and looked up, her eyes sore with the feeling of tears that might come out. She smiled and tried to push them back.

"I missed you too. We have so much to talk about."

"Yes we do…and I take it that the commotion from back there has something to do with your lack of luggage?" Rose looked down with a cheeky smile that reminded Alberta of when she was little and would steal the jellybeans and you would only know because only the black ones were left.

"I suppose it was." Alberta took her niece's hand and bag and dragged her over to Olena who was standing with an embarrassed looking Dimitri.

"I suppose we are ready then?" She asked patting Rose's cheek. Rose responded with a wide grin and Dimitri couldn't help his smile.

"Am I staying at yours or Olena's?" Rose asked her aunt. The two older women shared an amused look that made Rose furrow her brow in confusion and Dimitri raise an eyebrow.

"Well you can stay wherever you want…seeing as you and Dimka are now in a relationship you are welcome to stay at the same house." That caused the two children to stop and drop their jaws.

"But I'm afraid you will have to stay at Olena's tonight, I'm getting the carpets cleaned and they did yours this afternoon so it's not ready yet." Rose regained composure and nodded moving her legs instead of having her aunt drag her.

"I'm sure you are both starving." Olena butted in, not letting Rose or Dimitri say anything. The two just nodded briefly, Rose shooting Dimitri glares and Dimitri giving Rose a confused look.

OOOOOOOO

The Belikov house wasn't just a house, it was a home…one that brought back a series of countless and familiar memories that made Rose smile. It was a two story house made of red brick that matched the rest on the street, except for the mail box that was painted a series of different colours with pictures and hand prints that had slowly faded due to rain, weather and age and therefore, showed the metal underneath. There was a short driveway and a path that led to three steps and a white door. Rose and Dimitri both jumped out of the car before the garage and knocked on the door with twin expressions of excitement and happiness. Rose held Dimitri's gloved hand, her nose was slightly red and her eyes sparkled. Dimitri looked at how happy she was and knew that no matter how much Rose loved her life in New York, this was home. There was a squeal as someone began to unlock the door and then a flash of brown before Rose's hand had slipped out of Dimitri's and she flew down the stairs landing on the hard stone pathway that still had a bit of snow for cushioning (something he assumed his mother had done on purpose) with a taller girl on top of her. Viktoria's scream rang through the front yard and Rose's giggles echoed it. Assuming she wasn't severely injured, Rose and Viktoria both giggled and hugged each other tightly rolling around, their arms and legs combined in the mixture of snow and dirt. Dimitri shook his head at the giggling girls.

"They never grow up do they?" Dimitri turned to see a young woman standing in the door way, her hair was shoulder length and a dark brownish black, her eyes were brown and she had signs of wrinkles on the sides of her lips. He pulled Karolina into a warm hug, she hugged her brother back, her head just at his cheek.

"Not that I've seen. How are you?" he asked smiling, Karolina kissed her younger brother's cheek, she smiled and gave a light shrug.

"I am well. Paul is very excited to see you but I made him go to bed…actually I think he's more excited to see Rose. He's been keeping that picture you gave him of her on his bedside table." Dimitri laughed and put a comforting arm around his sister.

"Of course she is."

"So I've heard you two are dating." She said with a smile as they watched the two girls laughing and still hugging.

"Of course you have."

"I expect to know everything."

"It's a long story."

"We have a long time." Dimitri rolled his eyes and turned to his sister frowning.

"Is Sonya home?"

"Yes she is."

"How's Talia?" Karolina couldn't help the motherly smile that crossed her face.

"The cutest six month old yet. Sonya actually wants to ask Rose to be the god mother," she whispered and Dimitri smiled.

"I know she'd love that."

"Did I hear my name?" A familiar voice asked now on the second stop, her arm wrapped around a tall and equally slim Viktoria who wore an excited smile.

"We were just talking about how you're still the same four year old that demanded she be the mother when we played house." Rose rolled her eyes and hugged Karolina. Viktoria was in the midst of wrestling her older brother when Sonya stood at the door. The shortest of her three siblings and the funniest, Sonya stood their looking at the four. Her body was round like her mothers and she still carried some baby weight, her skin was clear though and her hair two shades lighter.

"I thought I heard trouble." She teased. Rose let go of Karolina and at the same time as Dimitri released Viktoria and they hugged Sonya. Sonya was the meanest of the Belikov family, but had warmed to Rose the first day and Rose had always admired Sonya's perceptive nature.

"Oh I'm so sorry I couldn't come in July for the birth of Talia but I saw the pictures!" Sonya laughed and squeezed Rose.

"It's fine Rose! Really. It's good to see you. And Dimka you keep getting taller and handsomer. Oh my little brothers growing up." She looked at everyone standing outside and smiled.

"Come inside, dinner is in the oven and mamma and Alberta are already serving it up." The four nodded and followed Sonya into the house. There was a long hallway as soon as you walked into the house. The first turnoff on your left led into a large sitting room, two more steps and you were in the kitchen. The kitchen was large and had a breakfast bench that then led to a table and chairs. The breakfast bar was usually used as a buffet…there was too many people to have all the food on the table. There was then a door to the outside that had large windows, which led all the way across the kitchen, had a break where the wall was and then through the living room where there was another door. The living room was a wide space. There were two couches, three chairs and a television on the wall across from the windows. Next to the television and opposite the hall, was a door that led to the bathroom, Yeva's room and then Olena's room. There was then stairs that led to six bedrooms and two bathrooms. Rose sat down on the soft couch, her joints cracking in satisfaction. Crinkling his nose in disgust Dimitri walked over from the stars and sat next to her, his arm thrown around her and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I am so tired."

"Rose…it was a five hour flight."

"Major jet lag."

"You never get jet lag."

"I did this time." Dimitri chuckled and rested his cheek on her head.

"I'm hungry." He said just as Sonya walked in with two bowls of soup and Karolina carried a board of black bread. Rose sat up immediately and crossed her legs as the two sisters laid down food.

"Yum! God I have missed your mum's cooking," Rose said, her mouth full of black bread and soup. Viktoria scrunched up her face in disgust as she stole a piece of bread.

"Rose you're so disgusting," she said teasingly, folding up her legs so gracefully, just like Dimitri always did.

"Viktoria you're so disgusting," Rose mimicked. Sonya rolled her eyes and stood up with Karolina.

"We are going to bed," Karolina announced as the three sisters kissed their heads and retreated upstairs.

Rose leaned back again and ate another piece of bread.

"I'm glad we're home." She murmured as Dimitri kissed her forehead gently.

"Me too."

OOOOOO

Rose stretched out on Viktoria's bed noticing the absence of her friend's body, She tossed her head to the side and saw that it was 12pm; her growling stomach encouraged her to go downstairs. She stood up tired and groggy, her eyesight a bit bleary and walked through the hall way in a pair of thick woolly socks and one of Dimitri's shirts with Cyrillic writing on it that covered her bum and three inches of thigh. Her hair was a mess and her make up was slightly smudged but she didn't mind. Part of her wished that she had slept with Dimitri in his large bed instead of cramping up with Viktoria in her small one, but the thought of sleeping with a shirtless Dimitri who only wore boxers to bed, while she was only in undies, a shirt and socks made goose bumps rise on her arms and caused a small ache between her legs. She knew it was stupid, she had seem Dimitri with barely anything on before but it was four weeks since she had had sex, a month to be exact and she needed physical contact. A smouldering kiss from two and a half weeks ago wasn't going to pull through and she was sure Dimitri would feel very uncomfortable if she jumped his bones and demanded they have sex. The thought caused her to blush and she hit her head before entering the kitchen…this was just a fling. Everyone in the kitchen stopped when Rose walked in, Viktoria was dressed in jeans and a jumper, her hair in a braid, her face looking clean and happy. Karolina and Sonya both wore skirts and long sleeved shirts. Olena was in slacks and a jumper with an apron on and her aunty in jeans and a shirt. They all raised their eyebrows at her messy appearance and she glared back until a tall boy ran from the table and jumped onto her.

"Rose!" he screamed, his accent thicker than Dimitri's. Rose laughed as Paul's long arms wound around her, his head was just above her eyes and he only had inches to go before he was taller than her.

"Paul? God you've gotten big." The pre-pubescent 12 year old pulled back with a cheeky grin and Rose couldn't believe how much he looked like Dimitri, except for the eyes, the eyes were more caramel than chocolate.

"I've missed you Rose!" He said excitedly, Rose hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've missed you too…Dimitri is nowhere near as good on the X-box as you are!" Paul laughed and stepped back from Rose, a lopsided smile on his young face.

"Good morning Rose," Olena said with a warm grin now that everyone else was up.

"Or maybe afternoon?" Rose turned around and behind her was Dimitri. She wasn't sure when he had snuck up behind her or where he had come from- probably the bathroom. He wore a pair of dark jeans that were low on his hips, a grey and well-fitted shirt that just loosely clung to his muscles but hung on his broad shoulders. On top was a loose black hoodie with the sleeves slightly pulled up, showing his strong forearms. Temporarily stunned at his easy-going yet dead sexy look she stood there awkwardly.

"Cat got your tongue Rosie?" Alberta teased. Rose turned to her aunty and rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that." Alberta laughed and took a long sip of the liquid in front of her, Dimitri walked up behind her and wrapped arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"Are you grumpy?" He whispered in her ear, she shook her head and her stomach rumbled.

"Lunch is almost ready Rose. We are having your favourite," Olena said with a warm smile.

"Perogies?" she quizzed, her face brightening. Olena nodded with a smile and Rose smiled.

"I am starving!" she declared.

"What's new?" Alberta asked. Karolina looked at her watch and stood up walking to the exit.

"I have to go to work mamma, but I will be home for dinner, promise." She bid her farewell and left.

"Are you going to get dressed any time today?" Alberta quizzed and Rose shrugged.

"Maybe if I had my clothes." She shot back, shivering slightly as Dimitri's hand traced her wrist.

"Dimitri went and got your suitcases today," Viktoria chimed and Rose turned around in Dimitri's arms with an innocent look on her face.

"You did?"

"Of course I did." Rose laughed and stood up on her tiptoes as well as lifting her self by placing her hands on Dimitri's shoulders. She kissed him very briefly on the lips, just a light brush and then smiled.

"Thank you." She walked out of the room then, leaving Dimitri slightly stunned with a burning feeling on his lips, he sat down, ignoring the stares that Viktoria was throwing him.

Rose on the other hand was banging her head against Dimitri's door, she felt stupid, embarrassed. There was no need to keep up the charade here, no one to impress, no one to make jealous and yet she had kissed him, gently, but it was a kiss all the same. And she knew that it most definitely wasn't just a friendly peck, she had felt it the minute her lips brushed his, she wanted him to kiss her, to hold her. The thought of him waking up early, going to the airport in the snow, still tired, waiting just to get her luggage gave her a fluttery feeling inside that she couldn't quite explain.

She walked into Dimitri's bathroom, knowing that the only reason he had his own was because he was the boy. She had a long shower, washing herself, cleaning her face and then wrapping up in his black bathrobe from their teens. It felt warm on her and comfortable. It smelt like Dimitri, strong, warm and of his aftershave. She stepped out of the steamy room, her hair tied up in a towel; she was about to walk to her suitcase when a picture caught her eye. It was on Dimitri's dresser, it was from her year twelve prom. They were standing in front of the staircase at her house, Dimitri's arm around her waist, her arm around his and then the other on his chest. Her head was gently resting against arm and she was smiling up at him, her face slightly crunched up, but it wasn't her that made her stop…it was him. His hair was perfect, still thick and bouncy, just the right length, his suit was tailored to perfection and he had the smallest amount of stubble. His face looked right down at her, he wore a small sly smirk like smile and he seemed so full of love. She couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't gotten into a relationship with him, why she had decided to sleep with Ivan. Dimitri was sexy…he still was sexy, every girl in school wanted him and yet he was so totally devoted to Rose, he was protective of her, loving, kind, sweet and just always himself. He had always beaten up the boys and flirted with the girls that gave her crap until they melted into his hand and he was able to get them to do whatever he wanted. Rose couldn't help but let out a sigh, maybe she had stuffed things up, maybe she was falling for Dimitri, and maybe she was stupid. It was all too complicated, something that she couldn't understand easily and that annoyed her. She sat on the bed in a huff and closed her eyes.

"Did you leave something at home?" Rose sat up embarrassed, Dimitri smiled at her cheekily, his eyes just brushing over her face, the skin of her shoulder that was now showing since his robe and slipped down on her small body.

"Heard of knocking?" she shot back slightly more harshly than she wanted…no, she wanted to be mad at him. She wanted him to know that she hated him for agreeing to this. Confused, Dimitri knelt in front of her and took his hands in hers, just so he could hold them. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted to so badly end this façade and make it more.

"What's wrong?" He asked, she looked around, anywhere but into his strong, warm eyes.

"Rose?"

"I'm tired."

"You're lying." Rose rolled her eyes and took her hands from his and placed them on his warm shoulders, rubbing them gently and relaxing the muscles.

"I forgot my lucky underwear." Dimitri raised an eyebrow skeptically and she stared him down.

"You don't have lucky underwear."

"Well I do now."

"Why don't you call Lissa?" he asked gently stroking her cheek.

"I can call Lissa?" Dimitri nodded.

"You don't have to ask to call you're family Rose."

"Thank you."

OOOOOO

There was something slightly comical about watching Rose slip and slide on the driveway as she tried to salt it. Sonya sat in her kitchen watching as Rose fell down again, her bum getting wetter and wetter by the hour. She stood up and walked to the door where she slid on her long warm coat as well as her gloves and scarf.

"Rosie Posie, pudding and pie, punched the girls and made them cry, when they boys came out to play, she kissed them all and ran away." She chimed from the top step, Rose looked up from her spot on the ice, her eyes in slits. Sonya gave a laugh and walked down to help her stand up.

"That was one time in fourth grade." Rose said once she was standing up. Although Sonya was the shortest of the Belikov children, she was still taller than Rose.

"How have you been?" Sonya asked taking the salt from Rose and putting some on the bottom of her shoes and then her own.

"Fine I guess, busy…I'm always busy, paperwork mainly. I'm really sorry I wasn't here for Talia's birth."

Sonya smiled and cupped Rose's flushed cheek.

"It's fine Rose. At least you'll be here for her christening." Rose smiled and nodded.

"I'm so excited! Did you ask Oskana and Mark to be the Godparents? I know that they're Paul's…. or Yeva, that would make her day…actually I haven't seen her since I got here." Sonya rolled her eyes at Rose's rambling.

"Rose. I was hoping you and Dimitri would be her Godparents." Rose's mouth dropped to the floor, she stared at Sonya's eyes in disbelief and a huge smile spread across her face."

"I…Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Honest and truly." Rose gave a little jump and scream, she squealed whilst hugging Sonya tightly.

"But I haven't even met her yet." Sonya nodded.

"Well she just woke up and Dimka is holding her…so I thought you two could swap duties." Rose nodded enthusiastically and ran inside, falling over as she went.

OOOOOOOO

Dimitri held Talia in his arms, her wide brown eyes looked around in interest and she had thick brown curly hair on her head. For a six month old she was still small and soft yet smart, she squirmed slightly in his arms and lifted her hands in the air, grabbing at nothing in particular, she let out a small gurgle and smiled gently, but not fully.

"Privet malenʹkiĭ angel , ne tak prosto ocharovatelʹny." (hello little angel aren't you just adorable.) He cooed with a wide grin.

"I always knew you were a softy on the inside." His head snapped up and he saw Rose with a warm smile, her face was still flushed from the cold air and she walked over to him and sat down.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked, his accent thick and husky.

"Why do you have an accent and I don't?" she asked putting her arms out. Dimitri passed her Talia who gargled with delight.

"Because you insisted on staying American and it stuck." She laughed and looked up at him.

"Yeah but Russian accents are sexy." She told him sneakily, he raised an eyebrow and Rose lowered her eyes to Talia.

"Gosh she's beautiful," she said as the baby gave her a wide smile, her little lips pulling and showing small dimples.

"She likes you."

"You think?"

"Definitely."

"Sonya wants us to be her godparents."

"Do you want to?"

"I think so." Dimitri smiled and put an arm around her. They sat there on the couch looking at the small baby in Rose's arms who cooed and giggled and pointed and grabbed Rose's shirt excitedly. Dimitri watched Rose, her expressions changing constantly, her tongue going in and out, her eyebrows wiggling and all the while Talia's face holding a wide smile and cooing every so often.

"She is so adorable isn't she?"

"She is," Dimitri said, not talking about Talia at all.

OOOOOOO

Rose stood in her old room smiling; there were photos everywhere of celebrities, friends and family. She was staring at one of her and Dimitri, a frown creased her forehead as she noticed the large bruise on the thirteen year olds face and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret as to why it was there.

_He didn't know if he should be embarrassed or not, Rose had been over when his father was home before but never when he was beating his mother. He sat in his grandmother's room as she glared at the door and cursed in Russian, Karolina who was humming a soothing melody was cuddling Viktoria and Sonya was listening to her Walkman._

_His dad was an ex-parliament member and a drunk who was only home every few times a week, and when he was he was generally in a bad mood. Rose sat on the bed next to him, her eyes in slits as she listened to the yelling and screaming and then hitting. She stood up defiantly and everyone looked at her._

"_Are you just going to sit here?" She demanded and Dimitri looked at her worried._

"_Rose…you don't understand…. he'll beat us too…he's taller and stronger." Her short body turned to him and she shook her head._

"_Well I'm going to do something about it," she said, turning and grabbing the door. It took Dimitri a full five seconds to register what was happening, before he was running after her. She was already standing in the doorway of the kitchen, calculating the situation. He was just about to grab her arm when she leapt forward, pushing his father off of his mother who was sitting there shocked, in tears. Rose was on top of his dead hitting him weakly with her small fists, her arms moving at rapid speed. In one swift movement however, she was thrown off of him and he stood up glaring at her with an intensity that she returned._

"_Don't hurt her!" Olena sai,d standing up and walking over. Her husband turned around before she could do anything and looked at Rose who was starting to sit up. He saw his father's fist moving and before he knew it, he was across the room pounding into his father. He kicked him and punched him and slapped him and swore, his body kept moving doing everything he could to keep him away from Rose. There was a silence as his dad stood up, covered in blood, he glared at everyone before storming out and then Dimitri turned to see Rose and his mother staring at him gobsmacked. He felt a twinge at his eye and Rose was suddenly in front of him._

"_Is your eye ok?" He nodded and gulped as her hand traced it gently._

"_Are you ok?" She rolled her eyes and stepped closer._

"_I'm fine you idiot…you could have gotten really hurt." Dimitri laughed._

"_You would have gotten hurt worse, you are smaller than me…and weaker." Rose sighed and he pulled her into a tight hug against his body, he rested his cheek on her head._

"_Don't scare me like that again," he whispered gently._

Feeling guilty as well as stupid, Rose put the picture down and moved on, looking at ones of her and her aunt, her and the Belikov's, friends from school, Ivan and then one of her parents and herself. She was sitting on her father's shoulders. He was tall and buff and had a small goatee and hair that was much like her own as well as dark brown eyes, if she had to compare her features, there would be no doubt that they looked identical. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a button up shirt and a scarf made of colourful material, one that she later learned was from his home in Turkey. With one hand, he held her small feet, the other was around the waist of a short woman. Rose guessed that she would be just a fraction taller than her mother now. She had red curly hair and white skin as well as blue eyes, her body was identical to Rose's now and she had a wide smile. She wore a pair of black jeans and a red top with a plain jacket and her arms around the man and her eyes looking up at Rose. She was small, only three and held an ice cream cone, the contents of which was all over her face. She had on a purple top and shorts as well as colourful socks and sneakers. She was quite casually dressed compared to her parents as they stood outside a little Paris pastry shop. She smiled at the memory of them all happy and wished desperately that she had a reason to see them again, she missed her mother's hugs and her dad's joking manner, his silly nickname and his warm smile.

"I see you're stuck in memory lane." Rose smiled at her aunt who was standing in the doorway with two hot chocolates.

"Just a bit…I really miss them." Alberta sat next to Rose and handed her a hot chocolate and stroked her hair.

"I miss them too." Rose sipped her hot chocolate and looked around her room, the walls were white and covered in posters and her fan was pink, something that she and Viktoria had done for fun.

"I'm glad you're staying here with me for a bit…I really miss you." Rose rested her head on Alberta's shoulder and smiled.

"I miss you too. You should come back to America."

"Olena would miss me." Rose laughed and her aunty put an arm around her.

OOOOOOO

Yeva Belikov knew more than she let on, she had known anything and everything since she was 13 and found her 'powers.' She could tell you when it was going to rain next, what you were going to do, how a fight would play out or even who the heart would choose to love.

She sat in the kitchen shuffling her tarot cards with a sneaky smile on her face and drinking a cup of coffee, in the other room her daughter was vacuuming the carpet and her granddaughters were spread across the house.

Rose sat in front of Yeva slightly scared of the old woman. Ever since she could remember Yeva had worn all black and spoken in Russian even though she understood English perfectly. The old lady sometimes looked up at Rose and gave her a sly smile before turning back to her cards, Rose wasn't sure what to do.

Yeva had been gone for the first week and now she was suddenly back, sitting in the kitchen and motioning for Rose to come and sit in front of her…and everyone knew you didn't say no to Yeva Belikov. Yeva watched Rose with a sly smile and a kindle in her eye. she was excited that the girl would soon become a part of her family and knew that she would fit in properly. She saw her shift nervously and smiled at the thought, wondering what Rose would want her wedding to be like…if she made the right choices, which Yeva was going to show her.

She placed the cards in front of Rose who cut the cards and then re-shuffled them before Yeva laid out a basic three-card reading. The first card on Rose's left being that of the past, the middle card being the present and the third being the future. The first card that represents the past being the card of the lovers, the middle card representing the present being that of the lovers and the future being the six of swords. She surveyed the cards with a small nod, understanding each meaning, knowing exactly how to interpret them and tell Rose. She counted to thirty in her head and heard the door open.

"Dmitriĭ ! Idi syuda i pomogi mne chitatʹ Rouz" (Dimitri come here and help me read to Rose.) She called, Rose bit her lip, wondering what the woman in front of her was saying.

"Coming." She turned with a smile on her face as Dimitri walked in and sat next to her kissing her cheek.

"Rose," he whispered, his deep voice sounding full of excitement.

"Grandma," he nodded in return to Yeva, who smiled wickedly, she pointed to the cards and Dimitri nodded.

"S yee proshlom yestʹznak bedstviya, chto ona dolzhna byla sdelatʹ vybor, sbalansirovatʹ yee zhizni i mozhet privesti k yee bytʹ horoshim ili plohim. Eti vybory prinesli yee vtupik , v kotorom ona sdelaladescion , chto mozhem riskovatʹ ni svoyeĭ reputatsiyeĭ , rabota, dom ili serdtse i, vozmozhno, chto iblizkim drugom." Yeva began, talking fast and pointing to the card of the fools that showed a man holding a flute and standing on a mountain over the horizon wearing something that looked like the clothes of a joker in the sixteen hundreds. Rose turned to Dimitri who seemed very pensive.

"Translation?" She asked pursing her lips, Dimitri smiled.

"From her past there is a sign of distress, that she has had to make choices that balance out her life and can result in her being good or bad. These choices have brought her to an impasse in which she has made a decision that can risk either her reputation, job, house or heart and maybe that of a close friend." Rose nodded her head, the first thing that popped into her mind was the thought of Dimitri and their arrangement, she guessed Dimitri was thinking of the same thing. The next card was the card of lovers, it showed and Adam and an eve standing in front of a waterfall and valley, holding hands across a flowing river.

"Kartylyubovnikov, pokazyvaet·sostoyanie schastʹya Dimka,otnosheniya, v kotoryh ona chuvstvuet sebya osobennym. Chuvstva yavlyayut·sya slozhnymi , hotya, kak oni vyhodyat za predely vozmozhnostyeĭ standartnoĭ lyubovnika. Sushchestvuet net opredelennogo rezulʹtata otnosheniĭ i mozhet privesti k chestnym bolʹ. Odnako yestʹoshchushchenie , chto glubzhe, chem lyubvi,mozhet , kak svyazʹ , chto ona teperʹ chuvstvo."

"The card of the lovers shows a state of happiness, a relationship in which she feels special. Feelings are complicated though, as they go beyond that of an actual lover. There is no definite outcome of the relationship and can cause honest pain. However there is a feeling deeper than that of love, a soul like connection that she is now feeling." Dimitri translated immediately, not wanting to dwell on the thought too much, Rose looked at him quizzically and then at Yeva, rolling the words around in her head, unsure of how to respond.

"Umm…next?" she spat out embarrassed of how to proceed.

"Eta karta yavlyaet·sya vazhnym Dimka , u nyee yestʹ tolʹkoneskolʹko shansov , chtoby sdelatʹ etu rabotu,budushchyee vse yeshche ne opredelilisʹ. Ona dolzhna vzyatʹ yego medlenno i reshitʹ, chto reshenie sdelatʹ teperʹ dlya yee budushchego, kak tolʹko eto budet yasno, chto ona budet schastliva." Dimitri stared at the card that portrayed a man pushing a woman on a boat who was with six swords, her body clothed in a long robe covering her head. He squinted at the card, unsure of how to proceed. Yeva looked at her grandson suspiciously, knowing he was calculating the outcome, she smiled and stood up collecting her cards.

"This card is important, she has only a few chances to make this work, the future is still undecided. She must take it slowly and decide what decision to make now for her future, once this is clear she will be happy." Rose leaned back in her seat and smiled at Dimitri.

"Your grandma is creepy." She said smiling slyly, Dimitri raised an eyebrow at her and turned so his whole body was facing her.

"Are you taking any of this seriously?" Rose shrugged, knowing deep down she was.

"Sure I guess…I mean just not right now." Dimitri laughed and looked at his watch, it was 10:30pm.

"Why are you here so late anyway?"

"I wanted to steal Vika's new running shorts, they are so sexy! And I really feel like going for a run any way." Dimitri stood up and gave Rose a disapproving look.

"You want to go running now, when it's minus three degrees, at 10:30 at night, in shorts?" Rose gave a short nod.

"Indeed…so I need to grab her shorts and then I can go." She stood up and Dimitri took in Rose's form, she was wearing her runners, a pair of track pants, a long sleeved shirt, and a thick jacket, a beanie, a scarf and a pair of gloves. She turned to go up to Viktoria's room and Dimitri waited silently for her to come down. When she descended the stairs his jaw dropped, the shorts were black and tight, they were like a second skin and only covered her bum, the rest of her long tanned legs sticking out and slightly shining from being freshly shaved.

"You are not going out like that." He said crossing his arms causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Are you being serious?" She demanded stepping up closer to him. He nodded and looked down.

"Dead serious." She laughed and poked his nose gently.

"Well I am. I'll see you later dad," she mocked, sneaking past him before he could notice. Dimitri sighed and sat on the couch frustrated, he heard the door close and knew Rose would already be halfway down the street at her speed.

"Are you going to follow her?" He looked up and saw his mother standing in front of him, her face blank.

"Umm…"

"I suggest you get off your backside and make sure that girl doesn't get hurt Dimitri Belikov!" she demanded.

OOOOOOO

Rose looked at her phone, it was now 11:30, she had been running for an hour and her legs were aching, her breath was coming out in short painful gasps and she was still shivering. She went and stood on a side street, blowing on her cold-gloved hands and rubbing her arms and trying to gain friction on her legs that were covered in goose bumps. She knew she was only twenty minutes from home and decided that her best option was to call Dimitri who would get her in ten minutes, five if she begged him to break some road laws. She was fumbling with the buttons on her phone when she heard the footsteps behind her, she felt herself tense up but stayed still, knowing that once she called Dimitri everything would be ok.

"Well hello." A voice said from behind her, it was dark and raspy. Rose bit her lip, trying to ignore the sudden increase of her heartbeat.

"Looks like a little lady." A second voice said, their voice sounding wavy, as though drunk. She turned around when she felt a hand on her arse, her hand slapping a man's face.

"A feisty lady." The third voice said. Three men stood behind her, holding beer bottles, their bodies waving slightly and their breaths stinking of alcohol. All were taller than her and seemed to have more muscle than she was used to. Perhaps all three the same size of Dimitri. Dimitri, who she still couldn't manage to pin down when they went to the gym.

"Don't touch me," she growled as the man who touched her arse came closer, he gave a sly grin.

"What's wrong pretty thing? Are you just a tease?" He asked, his eyes very slowly traveling up her legs and covered chest where his eyes stayed momentarily until they reached her face. She glared at him and he took another step forward causing her to once again retreat back.

"I mean it. Stay away from me," she said firmly, her eyes going into slits. One of the boys laughed and stood next to the one that had touched her arse.

"I think you would be fun." He said, his voice slightly deeper and more teasing, Rose tried to assess the situation. She was wearing basically nothing, she was freezing, her body was aching from the cold and her long run. The third man who hadn't spoken much reached out and cupped her face, coming four steps closer, she swung back her fist and it collided with his jaw. A string of loud swearwords came out of his mouth as he cursed in pain. Not missing the distraction, Rose began to run before she was thrown to the floor by a heavier weight. Blood dripped onto her cheek and someone else grabbed her arms and legs as she thrashed and screamed.

"Get off me!" she yelled trying to knee the man in the groin. He whipped blood from his nose and spat some out before smiling at her greedily, his teeth stained with blood.

"You want to hit me again pretty thing?" he asked. Rose thrashed again and felt her limbs being held tighter by the other two.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled again, tears of fear and anger starting to form. The man grabbed her hair and pulled it, she held back a scream as he lifted her head and then slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't you ever touch me again you slut," he whispered, some split flying from his mouth. She shook in disgust.

"Get off me!" she yelled again as his hands travelled up her sides.

"I think we should take turns…don't you boys?" he asked again before he hit her harder, this time with a closed fist. She let a scream pour out of her mouth and tears began to fall. His hands undid her jacket and she thrashed harder, this time managing to knee him in the back.

"I told you not to hit me again!" he yelled tearing her shirt. She screamed louder.

"Get off me! Let me go you sick pervert!"

"Take her James," a voice said from behind the man.

"Teach her a lesson," the voice at her head said.

"Or you could just get off of her." Everything holding her down froze, her body froze, and her eyes darted around, looking for the sound of the voice. The boy on top of her, James, stood up and turned around where a tall Russian was standing. Rose tried to see Dimitri, wondering how he got there but just couldn't see anything.

"Who do you think you are?" James spat, there was a long sentence in Russian before he was punched in the face, then kicked and thrown onto the floor. The two men holding her down stood up and Rose watched in shock as Dimitri hit them, his limbs flying fast, his body moving with precision and knowledge as he dodged hits and attacks. She sat up gently and widened her eyes as all three men were on the floor and Dimitri was walking towards her, the only word going through her head was 'God'. He lent down and picked her up swiftly, holding her to his chest where she let the tears fall.

"Shh Roza," he murmured, stroking her hair as she sobbed into him.

"How did you know I was here?" she choked out, he smiled.

"I'll always know where you are."


	9. Chapter 9

***Checks behind a door if it is safe to come out*******

***Holds up Dimitri as a shield***

**Well hello there…yes Hi.**

**So about the update…ahem...well…you see…it's actually a funny story**

**I had this really vivid inception like dream where I had red hair pale skin and blue eyes and I had written this amazing series and owned everything and then I woke up. **

**Of course you can see why this would be unbelievably depressing and cause me to go into a shell of horrible thoughts!**

**Ok…maybe it's not the best excuse but hey- I UPDATED RIGHT?**

**I am really sorry that I am such a terrible author and person for making you wait so so long for pathetic updates that aren't even that gratifying! I totally deserve your rotten tomatoes and apples **

**I hope you don't hate me so much that you refuse to review because I have actually planed out all my chapters and there are about five or six left and then I also have this brilliant idea for my sequel which is semi-based on Raising Helen. **

_**THANK YOU TO MY BRILLIANT BETA WHO IS A SAINT AND A HALF!**_

**ANYWAY I NOW PRESENT TO YOU THE WONDERFUL 9****th**** CHAPTER OF JUST FOR FUN THAT INCLUDES A SEXUALLY APPEALING DIMITRI, A DRUNKEN LISSA, A CONFLICTED ROSE, STEAMY KISSES AND AN INTERESTING SHOPPING TRIP!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose laid in Dimitri's bed tired and sore, her heart was at a normal pace and her eyelids fluttered as she was slowly pulled out of her trance. She blinked a few times before she recognized her surroundings and then relaxed back into the pillows of the familiar bed, secretly relishing in Dimitri's scent that stained the bedding.

Light flooded in through the window on the wall and Rose pursed her lips as she once again opened her eyes and accepted the fact that sleep was not an option. Her body felt heavy and weighed down by something other than the large blanket.

Looking at her fingers she tried not to grimace at how cold and chapped they looked…still red from the freezing cold path that she had tried to grip whilst she was held down. As the memories of the night before came back she shook her head. After her incident Dimitri had taken her to the hospital where she had been released at 5am only to come home with Dimitri and fall asleep wrapped up in his arms. The absence of his arms was disappointing, as she had hoped they would wake up together. She stretched out her arms above her head and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder that made her wince. There was definitely a bruise there. The aching on her right knee and the sharp pain in her ribs also suggested bruises and bumps. She finally let the grimace escape her clutches as she felt her eye for a large bump and a cut on her lip. She was about to sit up and go into the bathroom to assess the damage herself when the door opened and Dimitri's tall frame ducked under to see her.

"You're awake." He said weakly and she smiled, the cut on her lip stretching.

"Hello." Dimitri walked over and brushed some of the hair out of her eyes before searching her face, she felt her cheeks heat up at the embarrassment of Dimitri seeing her in such an imperfect state.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, a little sore. But apart from that, fit as a fiddle." He rolled his eyes and took her hand gently.

"You need to be more careful."

"Maybe Russia just needs better security."

"Rose." His voice was harsh with warning and she looked at him earnestly, his face seemed tired and strained, devoid of emotion and it occurred to her that he was up all night with her. She reached out her hand to touch his face gently and he rested it in the palm of her hand.

"You look tired."

"I'm fine."

"Lay with me?" She didn't have to ask twice as Dimitri's body was suddenly next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder as his arms encircled her waist.

"Thank you."

"I know."

She smiled and kissed his cheek gently, slowly, her lips grazing the stubble there, lingering for a small moment before she let out a small silent sigh and pulled away. Dimitri's head turned and caught her gaze and before she could react his lips were on hers. At first, she froze under his gentle lips and as though he had just caught onto his actions, he did too. The two of them lay on the bed, lips touching but frozen. As Rose adjusted to the pressure and warmth they bought she moved her hands up his chest, along his shoulders until finally they were on his head and pulling him closer. Dimitri's arms wrapped around Rose's waist, as they kissed Rose felt the cut on her lip sting and a sharp pain in her side but all she could concentrate on was Dimitri's lips on hers. This kiss, like their first one wasn't for show, this kiss wasn't for anyone except her…and she loved it.

He broke away first to breathe, his hands still on her hips, forehead against hers, eyes closed. Rose looked at him smiling; he looked so peaceful and happy. It made her melt inside. Making to roll off of him, Rose was surprised when Dimitri's arms held her tighter to him, she tried again.

"Ahh Dimitri…" she said slowly "Not that I don't like you holding me or anything, but I'd really like to go find a mirror." The Russian shook his head with a small smile, squeezing her gently for emphasis.

"Dimitri," she said seriously, still not being able to move from his iron grip, "Let me go."

"No you silly girl, I am never ever letting you go again," he whispered gently as she opened her eyes, Rose blushed.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm being perfectly reasonable. You my dear Rosemarie are the stupid one." He lifted his head and kissed her nose causing her to smile.

"I want to assess my face," she said and Dimitri raised a perfect eyebrow at her and shook his head again.

"No."

Sighing, she relaxed against him and rested her chin on his chest so she looked up at him. They both lay there for a few moments, arms around each other, gazes locked on one another. Dimitri began to run a hand through her hair, each stroke gentler then the next until soon it was only his fingertips.

"You almost left me yesterday," he told her gently and she looked at him confused.

"No I didn't…I told you I'd be your 'girlfriend' until Tasha snapped out of her bitch fit." He smiled.

"No I mean you almost _left me."_ The words he spoke took time to form in Rose's head and when they did her mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"I wasn't leaving," she told him honestly and he grinned at her.

"So you say."

"So I say," she echoed smiling and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Listen to me next time I tell you not to do something Roza." She rolled her eyes, heart fluttering at the use of her name in Russian.

"You worry too much Dimitri."

"Stop for a minute Rose," he growled. She was taken aback by the harsh sound. She rolled off him and he sat up looking at her straight in the eye.

"Stop what?"

"This!" he exclaimed lifting his arms and then dropping them to the ground, "Stop pretending that you're invincible, that you're not hurt. You're a human being Rosemarie, you do feel, you burn, you scar, you bleed and more importantly, you are vulnerable."

"I-I know that Dimitri," she breathed, taken aback, he looked at her skeptically.

"Do you really? Sometimes Rose I think you don't…it's like you believe you're batman when you're really just Alfred."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with Michael Cain?" she teased and he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. Very slowly he cupped her cheek and leaned closer, his eyes boring into her own.

"Please Rose stop…please. I just need you to promise me that you'll be more careful because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Roza. Just promise me. Promise me you'll be more careful, promise me Rose." His gaze held her there, suspended in time. She swallowed and blinked, trying to remove herself from his intensity.

"I promise."

OOOOO

"Vik…I really don't want to be here!" Rose moaned as Viktoria dragged her around the shopping center smiling. When Viktoria had begged Rose to go shopping she had been wary. Her body was still tired and sore from the incident a few nights ago and the bruise on her eyes wasn't getting any better. In her arms little Talia stirred and Rose smiled holding her tightly.

"Have a nice nap?" she cooed happily. Viktoria crinkled her nose.

"I don't know why you asked Sonya if you could bring her," she said and Rose laughed.

"Because this way I don't have to try on as many clothes." Viktoria rolled her eyes before linking arms with Rose and pulling her and the baby off into another shop. Rose raised her eyebrows as soon as they walked in. It was full of lingerie.

"What," she stated skeptically, "Are we doing in here Miss Viktoria?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"We. Miss Rosemarie. Are buying lingerie," she mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"I see that, but who for?"

"Who do you think?" Viktoria asked pointedly and Rose gasped.

"Me? Why would I need that?" she asked slightly embarrassed, she didn't wear lingerie when she had one night stands…it seemed pointless.

"Rose, I think it's great you're with Dimka and all but I would never take you lingerie shopping for him…it's for me!" Letting out a sigh of relief, Rose smiled and then realized what Viktoria had said.

"What do you need lingerie for?"

"A friend."

"Viktoria." The girl turned back to Rose and sighed shaking her head; her cheeks were a bright red.

"Look…I've been with Ruben for a year and a half, we're graduating this year and we decided that we would well…you know." By this time Viktoria was a red tomato and Rose was looking at her with a small smile.

"Ok then…lets find you something sexy!"

Viktoria laughed and went back to sorting through the racks. Rose was sitting on a chair outside the fitting room holding Talia to her chest and watching ten bags that all belonged to Viktoria as Rose hadn't felt like buying anything. When the curtain opened and Viktoria walked out Rose knew that it was the one. It was perfect and sexy. It was a black corset with matching boy shorts and white lace over the top. It showed enough cleavage to be sexy but not so much that she looked cheap.

"You are the epitome of innocence," Rose said laughing and Viktoria blushed.

"You like it?" she said spinning and Rose nodded.

"It's perfect Vik, really perfect." The young girl smiled and Talia gave a little gurgle.

"Even your niece agrees!" she said laughing and Viktoria gave a little clap.

"I'm going to change."

"Ok," Rose beamed as she shifted her legs and then leaned back into the chair.

"Is that your sister?" the shop attendant asked Rose as she waited for Viktoria to change.

"Hmm? Oh Vika? Yes I suppose you could say that." The lady nodded and then looked down at Talia.

"Are you getting anything?"

"Oh. No." The shop attendant smiled understandingly.

"You know, after I had my first baby I got something extra special from my husband." She then winked and walked off, Rose sat there dumbstruck, and wanting to go and tell the lady that Talia wasn't hers. The other part of her wanted to go and buy something.

Sighing she stood up and browsed through the sections of lingerie until she found something that she couldn't help but gasp at, It was a pink chiffon silk material and slightly transparent. It had a top with straps and a deep V-Neck line that would hang loose on the body and then matching pink boy shorts, both had tiny white roses stitched on. As she heard Viktoria call her name Rose quickly grabbed her size and then hid it behind her back.

"Vik, you go ahead I'm just going to go and look at some bras…I'll meet you in the food court." The young girl raised a suspicious eyebrow before finally nodding.

"Ok…do you want me to take Talia?"

"No it's ok. I'll meet up with you soon."

"Okay." Viktoria murmured before walking off and shaking her head.

When she saw Viktoria exit the shop and walk away Rose looked at the outfit again before shaking her head and putting it back. _Don't be stupid Rose. You and Dimitri aren't going to have sex any time soon._ She scolded, but her hand wasn't able to let go of the hanger. _Then again…it's best to be prepared just in case you do right? _She looked down at Talia in her arms who was wide awake and looking at her blankly.

"What do you think? Should Aunty Rose buy it?" the baby crinkled her nose and Rose beamed.

"Yeah I think I should too." She decided before taking it and walking over to the counter, the lady gave her a teasing smile as she wrapped it in purple tissue paper and placed it in a box and then a bag.

"That will be eighty-four ninety." She said and Rose widened her eyes but took out her key card any way.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her. Embarrassed and startled Rose froze holding onto the bag that the lady had just handed her. Very slowly as to not startle the baby in her arms Rose turned and smiled at Dimitri warmly.

"Just shopping."

"In here?" he asked pointedly, hands in pockets, eyebrows raised.

"Yes." She squeaked defensive. Nodding Dimitri looked down and kicked something on the ground.

"I see." They both stood there in silence, each as embarrassed as the other. Deciding to break the silence that was turning awkward, Rose cleared her throat.

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I had to get some new jeans and I bumped into Vika. She ran into friends and said to find you and tell you she was sorry and she loved you." Rose smiled and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I've had enough shopping for one day…I am strangely not in the mood." He looked at her and smiled.

"Want to get some lunch?" he said and Rose nodded eagerly.

"I'm starved."

OOOOOO

Dimitri wasn't sure if he could keep the laughter contained as he watched Rose hold Talia on her lap with her right arm and try to twirl the long pasta around her fork with her left hand, only realizing that she failed when she lifted her fork and it all fell back onto the plate. It was when she sighed for the fifth time within a three minute time period and then proceeded to drop her fork on her plate with a huff that Dimitri's small smirk turned into a large grin and he lent forward with his napkin, wiping away a small dot of sauce that had landed on her nose.

"Thank you," she said with a small and forced laugh before Dimitri winked at her and then used one of his long fingers to push a curl behind her ear.

"You're welcome," he replied in a lighthearted manner that always seemed to follow him around, "Your eye looks better." Rose smiled and touched it delicately before shrugging.

"What can I say? Your mother is an angel sent from Heaven to heal the sick." Dimitri laughed happily, his voice filling the space around them and Rose decided that she loved Dimitri's laugh.

She stared at him while he ate his meal and pulled faces at Talia. His eyes were a brilliant dark brown that seemed to contrast with her own, his face was perfectly angular and there was no denying the God like looks he had been gifted with. There was still a light sheet of stubble on his face and it gave him a scruffy look that Rose found incredibly sexy Noticing her eyes on him Dimitri looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No," she stated darting her eyes away and blushing lightly.

"You were staring."

"I was not."

"You so were," he replied with a smirk. Rose rolled her eyes before taking a large fork full of pasta and shoving it in her mouth before it had time to slide back onto her plate. Dimitri shook his head as she smiled triumphantly and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Excuse me?" a voice sounded next to them just as Rose was about to open her mouth, both of them turned to see an old lady sitting with her husband, she had white hair and a French accent and was staring at Talia with a warm smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt but your daughter is absolutely stunning!"

"Oh. Thank you but she's not actually m-"

"She had your exact eyes and nose but she really does resemble your husband." The lady interrupted and Rose blushed deeply while Dimitri chuckled.

"Thank you but she's not actually mine." Rose commented and the lady's eyes widened.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I just assumed…and you both look so comfortable together!"

"It's fine really." Dimitri interjected smiling. The old woman's eyes twinkled.

"My apologies again." She repeated before turning back to her husband and leaving Rose and Dimitri sitting there.

"Maybe we should have a baby." She blurted out and Dimitri looked up from his plate at her with wide eyes, his jaw dropped and his face seemed to go a bright red.

"What?" he stuttered out and Rose bit her lip.

"I meant…Well…actually…you know…it's nice weather," she sighed and Dimitri coughed before looking out the window of the food court.

"Yes…for December any way," he added and Rose tried not to laugh at how lame the change of topic was.

Dimitri kept a small smile on his face as Rose began talking about how cold it usually got in Russia during Christmas. In all truth the only thing he could think about was Rose and having her babies. He thought about how they would have her thick wavy hair and his dark eyes, her determination and his morals as well as both their senses of humor. He imagined a little girl who was tall and absolutely stunning but shy and reserved and a boy who was hot tempered and quick thinking. He wondered if it would be strange for him and Rose to have children, after all they did look similar to some people – would it look too much like incest? He inwardly shook his head. The past few weeks had proved that this was far more than the love of a family member. There were times when he completely forgot that he was meant to be making Tasha jealous and instead just enjoyed his time with Rose. He kissed her more when no one was around then when they actually were and at night he would wake up in cold sweats with a huge problem in his pants and vivid images of Rose and her body pressed flush against his own. Dimitri wanted Rose Hathaway – there was no doubt about it. He wanted her in a way that he had never wanted anything else in the world; he coveted her with an intense passion. Talia had become obvious to her aunt and uncle's silent brooding and with an impatient squeal caused both of them to blink and look at her curiously while she held out a spoon and chuckle.

"Yes that's a spoon." Rose smiled taking it and placing it on her nose so she looked like a koala. Talia giggled loudly as Rose widened her eyes and with her left hand flicked her ear. Grabbing the spoon away the six month old banged it on the table and her eyes widened when it made a loud clanging noise.

"Don't do that little one," Dimitri whispered taking the spoon gently in his long fingers and twirling it around while Talia's brown orbs became transfixed on it.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Rose asked and Dimitri beamed.

"She's also tired." Rose nodded and readjusted Talia before standing up.

"We should probably go, Sonya will kill me if I bring her home cranky." Dimitri snickered and grabbed his coat from behind the chair, slipping it on over his long arms.

"You'd be hung drawn and quartered," he told her casually and Rose took his outstretched hand.

"Good to know that you have my back Comrade."

"Don't worry Rosie…I'd avenge your honor."

"I think I'll destroy your honor if you call me Rosie again," she threatened and Dimitri shook his head.

"If I am correct my honor was destroyed when you started calling me Comrade sophomore year."

"I learnt all about the R.S.S.R, I was feeling cocky."

"First of all Rose, it was the U.S.S.R and it was a very significant part of Russian history." Rose rolled her eyes and looked up at Dimitri with a smile on her face.

"I think you're full of it," she shot back and Dimitri laughed.

"Oh Rose. what are we going to do with you?" he asked and Rose smirked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I have a few ideas but they involve a bed and handcuffs." She told him and Dimitri stopped his tracks for a moment before clearing his throat and looking around awkwardly.

"Naaw did I make little Dimitri uncomfortable?" she giggled and Dimitri shot her a glare as they exited the shops and walked over to the car.

"You will be the death of me Rosemarie Hathaway." He vowed as she clicked Talia into her baby seat and then slid into the front.

The drive back home was silent except for the music from the 70's that Dimitri had blasting through the radio. Rose rolled her eyes as she listened to a story about how a video killed a radio star and wondered where Dimitri had gotten his terrible taste. Along with his obsession with all things western and Zen life lessons Dimitri often proved himself to be more of a grandfather than a twenty year old. Rose laughed at the thought and ignored the strange look Dimitri was giving her. She knew how big of a lie that was. There was no doubt in her mind that any granddad could kiss like Dimitri did or stare at a woman with the same intense gaze that caused her to go weak in the knees within seconds. It wasn't Dimitri's smoldering looks or lingering kisses that caused Rose to feel attracted to him – it was his lack of self-appreciation that did it.

For as long as she could remember, Dimitri had never been fully aware of how good-looking he was. She had always flaunted her curves and looks in front of the boys and spent most of her high school years as the envy of all girls at Saint Basil's. Dimitri on the other hand had never been that type of boy; he often spent his time reading and doing sports and was quite bashful when it came to women. Sometimes he would flirt with girls if they were giving her a hard time until they slowly backed off and every now and then he would go on a date; but besides from that he never embraced his god-like persona. Rose had often spent many days trying to get him to understand how hot he was by dressing him for parties and organize dates for him with girls who would swoon and beckon to his every call and need. Even as they had grown older and Dimitri had become more confident she still knew that he doubted the effect he had on women. To Rose, Tasha was to blame for his insecurities, her stringing him along and then dumping him like he was worthless had caused Rose to spend long hours at the gym wearing out the punching bag until her knuckles felt stiff and her shoulders ached.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked her as they pulled off the main road. Rose shrugged and ran a hand through her hair.

"I was just thinking about high school," she told him and Dimitri nodded with a smile.

"Those were the days," he added and Rose chuckled.

"Oh yes…a library full of Westerns – sounds like heaven."

"Forgive me for enjoying my intellectual ability," he shot back and Rose snorted with amused eyes as she looked out the window.

"Whatever Grandpa."

OOOOO

Rose was lying on Dimitri's bed, eyes half shut in exhaustion, when Viktoria came running up the stairs with the phone in her hand and handing it to her happily.

"It's Lissa," she said in a sing song voice and Rose sat up smiling. She took the phone from Viktoria's tanned hands before the young girls practically skipped out of the room.

"Hello?" Rose asked into the receiver and was rewarded with a loud squeal.

"Rose!" Lissa drawled and Rose laughed.

"Liss…are you drunk?" There was no reply and Rose tapped her fingers.

"Did you shake your head?" Silence. "Did you just nod?" Silence again. "You nodded again didn't you?" She was answered with loud giggles and then some one wrestling the phone from her.

"Who's this?" Christian's voice sounded through the receiver and Rose smirked.

"Hey Pyro…it's your favorite person in the entire world," she said casually and Christian snickered.

"Rosie darling! Sorry about Liss…she's had way too much to drink." In the background, Rose could hear Lissa scold Christian and beg for the phone.

"Look I'm going to put her back on because she is absolutely certain that she has something to tell you but feel free to hang up on her," Christian said and Rose grinned.

"Put her on." There was silence as Christian passed Lissa the phone and then Rose was greeted by Lissa's happy voice.

"Rose my little flower bud!"

"Lissa." Rose replied humorously.

"How are you?"

"I'm good Liss…how are you?"

"Well…don't tell Christian," Lissa whispered into the phone. "But I'm drunk!" Rose gasped.

"Really?"

"I knoooooooooow!" Lissa giggled and Rose shook her head.

"That's good then." The line went silent for a few minutes and she waited patiently before Lissa was once again whispering.

"Ok. I'm in the cupboard so Christian won't hear us. Tell me about your Russian hunk."

"You're in the cupboard?"

"Yes…shhh, he might hear you." Rose seriously doubted it.

"Sorry," she murmured back playing along with Lissa's fantasy.

"Don't worry. Now have you and Dimitri done the doo doo?"

"Liss!" Rose gasped and she heard Lissa laugh.

" What? The sexual tension between you two could be cut with a knife! So what's happened?"

"Nothing at all…we just kissed."

"You kissed! O.M.G when?"

"This morning after when I woke up…after I was attacked."

"Wait…you were attacked?"

"Yes Liss…Karolina called you." Rose could hear the wheels turn in Lissa's head as she thought back through her hazy mind to that morning. Lissa smiled when she remembered and took another sip from her wine bottle.

"Right I remember," she said and tried to clear her mind. She had a purpose in calling Rose and there was no way that she was going to let herself get sidetracked.

"How's stuff at home Liss?" Rose asked causally and Lissa shook her head.

"SHHH! I have to tell you something." Rose clamped her mouth shut. "Ok…okay….ooookkkkkaaayyyy" Lissa began and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Liss?"

"What? Oh! Right…Ok so I have to tell you something about Dimitri!" Rose's heart sped up.

"What?"

"Well you know all those kisses and smooches and what not that you to engaged in?"

"Yes what about it?" Lissa cleared her throat.

"Well after the movie I read his texts and..." She stopped and Rose raised her eyebrows.

"And what?"

"Isn't that a funny word?" Lissa asked from the other side and Rose sighed.

"What?"

"And…aaaaannnnndddd…ANT…Antttt…Andt…Antd…the ants go marching one by one hurrah! Hurrah! The ant-"

"LISSA!" Rose screamed into the phone and Lissa stopped, mentally scolding herself

"Right sorry…so anyway I- CHRISTIAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lissa screamed before the line went dead and Rose sat there listening to the long beep with her eyes wide.

"Dammit Lissa," Rose muttered throwing the phone on the bed and collapsing back into the pillows closing her eyes tightly. She hear the door open and felt the presence of someone else inside the room but kept her eyes shut and her breathing even.

"Are you awake?" Dimitri asked calmly and Rose didn't bother answering, her body was overcome with fatigue and she didn't want to spend the night cramped up in Vik's bed.

After no reply she heard Dimitri walk over and slide her shoes off and then pull down the covers. His warm shirtless body slipped into the bed next to her and the covers were suddenly over her body and engulfing both of them. Rose tried not to hold her breath for the next few seconds as Dimitri didn't touch her but his arm gently crept over. She could feel the heat from his body as he lay so close to her and after a long painful minute Dimitri's warm arm was around her waist and his body was engulfing hers. Rose let a small smile rest on her lips as she very casually snuggled further into his bare skin and she heard his breath hitch before he let out a deep smile and relaxed into her – his forehead resting against hers as they slept.

When Rose woke up that morning. she decided that she could spend forever and then some waking up in Dimitri's arms and still not have enough. For someone who wasn't a morning person she felt unusually chirpy as she stared up at his face that was completely smooth as all his muscles relaxed. She smiled as his hair fell into his eyes and his breathing was slow and steady.

"You know it's weird to stare at people when they sleep," he told her not opening his eyes and Rose giggled.

"Yeah…I heard that somewhere; but technically speaking you aren't actually asleep." Dimitri's eyes fluttered open and he was met with Rose's brown orbs looking at him happily.

"Aren't you chirpy this morning?" he asked and Rose felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at him.

"Seems like it."

"I don't know how I feel about a happy Rose when it's six am."

"It's only six?" Rose asked, her eyes bulging from their sockets. Dimitri shrugged and then yawned.

"Yeah. It's still dark out."

"I guess it is." Rose grimaced and with a shake of his head Dimitri brought her closer to him. Rose laid there, content, her head against Dimitri's chest, his fingers tracing her back and their breathing in total sync. Rose felt like they were an old married couple that had been doing this their entire life, and in some ways they were. As gratifying as sex with Dimitri would be, Rose was more than content to just lay in his arms with their clothes on. To her this was a new experience, normally she would have a sex with a guy and then banish him to one side of the bed, no cuddling or 'snuggling' just sex and then sleep. She and Dimitri had always sat and watched a movie with his arm around her and sometimes when they were younger they would fall asleep hugging.

This however, was a strangely new experience for her. She knew that her body was physically attracted to him and who could blame her? He was devastatingly handsome and had a huge sexual appeal, but lately things were changing. She found that she was drawn to him, more so than usual. She felt the need for him to touch her and hold her and kiss her and occasionally she would find herself grumpy if she hadn't been around him in a while. The two had always been dependent on each other – both of them enjoying one another's company – but to Rose, the feelings she had for Dimitri weren't feelings you were meant to have for your best friend. They were feelings you had for the person that you waned to spend the rest of your life with.

"Do you think you'll get married one day?" Rose asked him as she wrapped her hands around his neck, Dimitri sighed.

"I like to think so. That one day I'll have a family." Rose smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I never really wanted kids you know? But the more I think about it, the more I do."

"We would be a happy family," Dimitri smiled and Rose nodded imagining a life with just her and Dimitri.

"Do you think things between us would change…if you got married I mean?"

"Well in some ways," Dimitri said uncomfortably and Rose's smile fell.

"How so?"

"I mean…this probably wouldn't be the same," he said motioning to between them, "And I'd see you less…and you would have to start a budget." He laughed and Rose forced herself to join in.

"I guess I would."

"You would be married to I presume, so you'd be busy with your husband anyway."

"That's if I can find someone," she whispered and Dimitri laughed.

"Oh Roza, there are men who would fall to your feet and worship the ground you walked on if you gave them the time of day." Rose shrugged.

"I know."

"You won't be alone Rose. You'll probably end up wishing that you had time to be alone." Dimitri fell silent and listened to Rose's breathing, it sounded almost forced, labored.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly and Rose swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Fine," she lied and Dimitri pulled back from her and tilted her chin.

"Don't lie to me," he whispered and then it happened, soft tears leaked out of Rose's eyes and rolled down the bridge of her nose.

"Rose!" Dimitri gasped as he used his thumbs to brush the tears away. Rose chuckled awkwardly and cleared her throat.

"S-sorry," she stuttered out embarrassed and Dimitri stared at her until she met his gaze.

"Roza why are you crying?" he murmured gently and Rose shook her head.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does," he scolded and Rose let out a ragged breath and closed her eyes, willing the tears to disappear.

"I just don't want to lose you," she whispered gently against his chest and Dimitri smiled warmly, his lips caressing her forehead.

"Oh Roza, you won't lose me. Not ever."

"But one day I will Dimitri…one day Tasha will want you back and you'll go to her because she loves you and you two will move on and you won't need me any more." Dimitri shook his head before she had even finished talking.

"Tasha – nor any other woman – will ever mean as much to me as you do Rose. I need you to know that. I will always need you in my life and don't you ever doubt that." Rose was taken aback by the sincerity of his words and she let a small smile form on her lips.

"I need you too Dimitri. God, I need you so much."

"Of course you do… how else would you get food in your stomach and your bills paid?" Rose chuckled and shook her head.

"That's not all I need you for Dimitri… don't be so daft." Dimitri nodded against her head.

"I know Rose, I know." They both lay there in silence again, hands wrapped around each other tightly, both of them holding on for dear life. For Rose it almost felt like a goodbye but she quickly banished the thought and gently kissed Dimitri's shoulder, his body shuddered gently and she smiled feeling oddly proud of herself.

"Dimitri?"

"Mmm?" he breathed against her neck as he held her closer to him, her hair covering some of his face as he inhaled her warm scent.

"How do you feel about Tasha?" she asked gently running her nails along his bicep, Dimitri let out a ragged breath.

"That depends."

"On?" she prompted.

"On how you want me to feel about her." Rose stayed silent and smiled, her heart hammering in her chest. _I want you to despise her, I want you to see how terrible she is and how much better you could do, I want you to tell me that she doesn't even measure up to the ground I walk on. I want you to look me in the eye and promise me that she doesn't exist in your mind anymore. That only I do. _She thought to herself with a small and wistful smile.

"I want…" she began hesitantly and Dimitri tensed his body as he waited for her response. "I want you to want this thing…this whatever it is that's going on…to matter." She said in a muffled voice bracing her self as Dimitri opened his mouth to reply.

**Dun dun dun**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**I know I am incredibly cruel seeing as I made you wait so long and now I'm leaving it with an open end and no answer! Because you guys are such amazing readers however I will give you a small sneak peak into the next chapter.**

**Sadly this fic is getting close to the end but I think because I usually have long chapters it's ok that my fic is only 19 or 20 chapters. **

**So here it is…your little sneak peak into the future:**

_Rose held the small child in her arms with a warm grin on her face. Dressed in her tailored blue suit and silver heels her long hair fell in waves down her back as she waited for Sonya and Dimitri to join her outside in the cold air. Talia squirmed slightly in her white dress and pulled an uncomfortable face._

"_Not long to go kiddo," Rose whispered kissing her forehead before the front door swung open. He looked like a kid on Christmas day as he stared at her thin toned body, a wide smile warming his face. _

"_About time you got here." She smiled and he winked, walking over and wrapping an arm around her waist. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone it's so very good to hear from you again and I am pretty sure I updated faster then usual!**

**I think I need to say a huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge thank you for all your reviews! You are all so patient and kind and I lovee you for it!**

**Those who are reading my Off With a Bang story….I am sorry my chapters are getting lame but I am finding it hard to get in the zone because I'm so wrapped up in this story.**

**This chapter started off with a fairly simple idea- I was going to be so nice and start off exactly where I had finished and give you all the answers you wanted and leave you reading this chapter extremely happy- and then I realized that that was probably the stupidest and most irresponsible thing I could do because I love torturing you so your answer isn't until the very very end of this chapter that is EXTREMLEY LONG for my own amusement.**

_**NOTE THIS IS VERY VERY IMPORTNANT**_

_**THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CONFUSING TO READ AS IT IS WRITTEN IN SECTIONS AND PARTS **_

_**THROUGH OUT THREE DAYS INSTEAD OF JUST A CLEAR LINEAR TIME LINE LIKE USUAL.**_

_**PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO ALL BRACKETS AND HEADINGS AS THEY GIVE INSIGHT TO WHAT IS **_

_**GOING ON IN THAT CHAPTER. **_

_**THE PARTS ARE AS FOLLOWS:**_

_**PART ONE STARTS WITH LISSA BEFORE SHE MAKES THE PHONE CALL TO ROSE**_

_**PART TWO IS SET DURING THE SAME TIME PERIOD AS PART ONE BUT WE SEE TASHA INSTEAD**_

_**PART THREE IS TWO DAYS AFTER THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER (MWAHAHAHA)**_

_**PART FOUR IS THE DAY AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER**_

_**AND FINALLY**_

_**PART FIVE**_

_**IS THE SHORTEST PART AND TAKES PLACE EXACTLY AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER…CONFUSING I KNOW BUT JUST TRUST ME **_

**(5 hours ago)**

Lissa sat at the table of the small restaurant awkwardly next to her fiancé and in front of a fuming Tasha who was stabbing the fish on her plate with malice. The anger in Tasha's actions could be related to the fact that she ordered seared fish instead of grilled or perhaps have something to do with the absence of a ring on her left finger. These two reasons have very large effects on different people, the only problem was that Tasha wasn't a different person- she was a complete and utter psychopath. Therefore her anger could only be blamed on one thing, -and it wasn't the fact that her fairly handsome but wonky nosed boyfriend was checking out other women with a board expression- that thing being the eye-opening epiphany she had had in the middle of curling her shoulder length black hair. The tension that filled the air was thick enough to cut with a knife and Christian could only assume that it was due to the wandering eyes of his sister's current lover. Lissa nibbled on her lobster calmly and tried to think of a topic of conversation that would suit the tense atmosphere surrounding her. Christian looked just as desperate as he fiddled with his napkin and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"What are your plans for Christmas then Daniel?" he finally asked and the man looked over board.

"I am going to see my sister in Miami." He said shortly before letting his eyes wander again and effectively ending that conversation.

"Are you going as well Tasha?" Lissa asked with a wide smile, dabbing her mouth with her napkin and then giving Tasha a kind look.

"I was under the impression that I was invited for Christmas lunch?" she said in a fake tone and Christian shot her a warning look.

"Of course you are! We would love to have you but if you would prefer to see your boyfriend that is absolutely fine." Christian gave Lissa a kind look and she returned it with a wink.

"I have never been fond of Miami." Was all Tasha replied with and Lissa nodded trying to think of a new conversation starter.

"Where is Rose?" Natasha spat and Lissa widened her eyes slightly taken aback.

"She went to Russia with Dimitri for Christmas like they do every year." She replied smiling and Tasha's blue eyes widened and looked at Lissa quizzically.

"They went to Russia already?"

"They left last week after our night out…it is only a week until Christmas- speaking of which we should really mail their presents over Christian…you know how impatient Rose gets." She laughed and Christian joined in with a warm nod and smile.

"How long will they be over there until?"

"They come back two days after boxing day as usual. I think that they're really enjoying their time." Christian said smiling and Lissa took his warm hand in her own as she smiled happily.

"I was going to go to Russia with them this year." Tasha said casually and Lissa tried not to snicker at the woman in front of her.

"Things change don't they? It's funny how so many people miss what was right in front of them." She murmured drinking her wine in one gulp and then placing a hand to her head with a small smile. Christian looked at her concerned, knowing that Lissa wasn't one to hold her liquor.

"So they're in Russia?" Tasha repeated and Lissa sighed finding herself suddenly very irritated.

"Yes they are in Russia _together_ as a _couple_ and I believe that they are enjoying their time there!" she snapped before standing up and walking to the bathroom. Christian stayed in his seat looking after her curiously.

"Sorry about Liss Tasha, she's just stressed out with work and the idea of a wedding and Karolina called this morning saying Rose had been attacked- She didn't mean to sound so harsh." Tasha smiled kindly at her brother and put her hand up to silence him.

"No need to apologize for her Christian." Christian nodded and went back to picking at his salad while Lissa stood in the ladies room. She felt oddly uncomfortable with herself after snapping at Tasha but couldn't bring herself to take it back. The words she had spoken hadn't been said to make Tasha jealous but instead to simply warn her off her best friend who was finally happy with a man- even if it had only been a month. When she had watched Rose with Dimitri she had seen how happy she was and anyone who knew Rose well understood that as happy as she seemed there was always something missing, something that couldn't be filled and now it seemed that her best friend was finally complete. That's what she kept telling herself but in all honesty the reason Lissa was so against anyone causing any harm to the relationship between Rose and Dimitri was due to the text message she had read so long ago. Her heart pounded in her ears as she thought about what to do. Three times in the past week she had called Rose and hung up after three rings, to afraid to tell her what she knew. Lissa knew that as the friend Rose deserved she had to tell her the truth- it was the only way Rose could embrace her own feelings and move forward with Dimitri. Out of the three text message Lissa decided she had chosen well, whatever the other two read she was sure that it was nothing compared to the soul bearing words she had read as Dimitri showered hurriedly. Taking a deep breath Lissa noticed the small buzz that surrounded her body and had helped her stand up to Tasha and just like that she had her answer. Walking out of the lavatory she went straight up to the bar and ordered one martini and two shots. She drank the liquids quickly slightly hating the taste of alcohol and the uncomfortable burn it brought with it as it slid down her throat. When her head was spinning and she found amusement in the way her gold nail polish glistened in the lights she stood up and clumsily marched over to Christian.

"I need you to take me home!"

"Lissa…are you drunk?" he asked bewildered and she laughed, throwing her head back and cackling to the ceiling.

"No Christian! I never get drunk!" she said burping and then giggling like a schoolgirl. Tasha looked at her unimpressed.

"We'll do this again soon ok?" he asked before putting an arm around a swaying Lissa and pulling her to the car.

"Bye bye Natasha!" she cooed as she was dragged by her fiancé.

"You know Christian…I want a pony." She said calmly while looking out the window and humming to herself.

"Why are you drunk Liss? Is it Rose…Karolina said that she would be fine."

"No Christian!" she giggled poking his cheek. "I have to tell Rose about the love text!"

"The what?"

"OH NO!" Lissa squealed covering her mouth and shaking her head. "Isasecereshchristan" he looked at her strangely.

"What did you say?"

"It's a secret!" Lissa exclaimed before covering her mouth again.

"So I can't know?" she shook her head and Christian sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand.

"Just try not to throw up before we get home." Lissa rolled her eyes at Christian's comment and tried to not fall asleep nor throw up. She was going to tell Rose, it was going to happen. Lissa opened the car door and all but ran into the house after dropping her keys four items and yelling at Christian for saying she was to drunk to open the door. Her hands searched around the dark living room for the portable phone that was left on the coffee table and once she had it she froze. She wasn't ready for this. What if she mucked it up? What if Dimitri didn't feel that way anymore? What if Rose put herself out there and was then crushed by the most important person in her life? Lissa's answer to these questions was simple- more liquor. Sighing she stumbled throughout the house until she reached the liquor cabinet and opened it quietly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Christian asked from behind her. Lissa spun around fast with the bottle of vodka in her hand and smiled.

"I'm sterilizing needles." Christian eyed her with suspicion as she swayed from side to side.

"You are sterilizing needles?"

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'.

"I see." Lissa giggled and then looked at herself when saliva ran down her chin.

"Ew." She stated and Christian nodded.

"Your head is going to hurt tomorrow." Lissa laughed.

"Oh Chrissy you are so funny!"

"Chrissy?"

"Shh!" she said before disappearing past him and walking into the kitchen where she sat down and had three sips before coughing and then dialing Olena's number.

OOOOO

Lissa woke up to the foul stench of something stale and gut wrenching, her eyes snapped open and they darted around the room. It took her a few moments to realize that the smell had come from her mouth as she let out another small-strangled burp and then moaned. Her hair was matted and stuck to her clammy face while her head spun circles as she slowly sat up and moved from the fluffy bath mat on the floor. She gently placed a delicate thin hand to her head and groaned loudly. Lissa had never been one to get drunk in the past and that was usually due to her intolerance of alcohol- for her two glasses of wine and a martini was the limit on any night out. As she sat on the cold tile floor memories of the night before came flooding back to her mind. She remembered walking into the ladies room and then ending her night in the cupboard when Christian threw the door open and took the vodka before marching her out of the room and holding her hair as she threw up countless time.

"I must have passed out." She croaked before standing up and groaning. It wasn't long until footsteps sounded and the door opened to reveal Christian smiling at her.

"Well good morning my little drunkard!" he cooed and Lissa closed her eyes.

"Not so high pitched Christian!" she whispered and the man laughed before walking over and feeling her forehead.

"I hope you know that you look terrible." He told her and Lissa shook her head and then moaned.

"I feel terrible." Christian chuckled and helped her down the stairs and into the kitchen where he made her a cup of tea and gave her two panadol.

"So…did you tell Rose what you needed to?" he asked casually eating some toast. He jumped in shock when his kind hearted and gentle girlfriend slammed her coffee cup against the floor and groaned.

"Liss?"

"You interrupted me before I could tell her! Dammit Christian!" she screeched seeming to forget her terrible headache and walking out of the kitchen and into her bedroom where she collapsed on the bed and screamed into her pillow.

**(4 Hours ago)**

Natasha sat on her couch with an exhausted expression; she very gently rubbed her feet as she relaxed into the cushions that surrounded her. Hearing a commotion in the kitchen and then the sound of something breaking she couldn't help but release a sigh of irritation and let a list of swear words run through her mind. Tasha distantly wondered how different her life would be if she hadn't ended things with Dimitri. The plan had been for her to go to Russia with him this year and finally meet his family and friends. Part of her knew that Rose would be accompanying them, Dimitri had been sure to make a point of it and Rose had been happy to remind her of it every time she saw them since Dimitri came back from Russian in June. The consistent babbling of Rose talking about Russia, Olena's cooking, shopping with Viktoria, skiing with her aunt- stories that she couldn't care less for but only listened to out of duty to Dimitri. She never failed to see the energy Dimitri would put into conversation with Rose. She loved to watch him talk to her, the way his eyes gleamed his voice was always so warm and his entire body became alive with excitement. As much as this amused her it also angered her, Dimitri was a private person; he was only ever social when forced into doing something with Rose and he therefore had very little trusted companions. Rose was his best friend and Tasha respected that, Christian was someone that he was comfortable in talking to and would occasionally go out with if Rose wanted to have a girl's night with Lissa. Eddie and Mason were two of Rose's closest friends in America and had welcomed Dimitri warmly to their circle. Tasha felt that regardless of her being Christian's sister and Dimitri's girlfriend she would never be let into that circle of friends. It was as if none of them would truly trust her. Rose, Lissa, Mia and Sydney would go out drinking and enjoying themselves whilst Tasha would be left out of the loop. In the past, when she had tested hers and Dimitri's relationship, those breaks would usually result in her being left out of any social gatherings. Part of her assumed that it was because of Dimitri and his need to heal, part of her knew it was because Rose was happy to get rid of her. That's how it had been ever since she had started dating Dimitri- everything was comfortable except for Rose who seemed to think she wasn't good enough for her best friend. The one time that Tasha had brought up her insecurities and suggested that maybe she and Dimitri stop seeing Rose so much it had been Dimitri who had walked out on her.

_Tasha lay on Dimitri's couch, her head resting in his lap as they watched a movie tiredly. Tasha moved her eyes up to Dimitri to study his face, in her opinion he was the most amazing creature she had ever seen. His dark eyes and hair and prominent sharp features made him seem so hard and defined but at the same time soft and gentle. She loved his smile, the way it so gracefully lit up his face slowly, not like most people who just smiled out right. His took time to grace his features and got bigger and bigger as he got happier and happier. It was what she loved about him. She was about to pull his face down to hers and kiss him when she heard his phone vibrate on the armrest next to him. He moved his hand from her hair and his eyes from the television to look at his phone. She saw his face change, it no longer looked board and yet polite as it was when they were watching the movie she had chosen. He seemed to relax completely his eyes sparkled. As he used his thumb to scroll down the screen she didn't miss the small tug at the corner of his lips. Jealous surged through her as she wondered who had sent him that message, she didn't have to guess twice. When Dimitri put the phone back on the armrest she quickly averted her eyes until only seconds later it vibrated again and caused her to widen her eyes._

"_Who is it Dimka?" she asked sweetly, Dimitri didn't even look away from her. _

"_Rose."_

"_Oh? Is everything ok?" It was 11:30pm and in Tasha's opinion that was no time for someone to text unless it was an emergency of some sort. _

"_Everything's great, she just wants to stop by briefly…is that ok?" he asked as a side note and Tasha tried to keep the scowl of her face._

"_This late? What does she need?"_

"_Food." He said casually and Tasha rolled her eyes._

"_What's that look for?" he asked with a raised and critical eyebrow, Tasha gave him what she hoped was an innocent smile._

"_What look?" _

"_That one." She sighed and sat up brushing her hair behind her ears and then giving him a gentle look._

"_It's nothing."_

"_Tasha." Dimitri said in a stern but kind voice. She could tell that he was confused, he couldn't understand why anyone would doubt that the sun shines out of Rosemarie Hathaway's but. _

"_It's just…I don't think she likes me very much." She told her in an insecure voice hoping that he would comfort her. Instead he let out a small chuckle and ran a hand along his jaw. _

"_Rose doesn't like anyone." He said causally and Tasha shook her head. Her eyes seeming wide and vulnerable._

"_It's not that Dimka…I just think that you two are perhaps a little to close…it's not healthy, especially since we're in a relationship." Dimitri looked at Tasha strangely, never once had eh thought of her as the jealous type but the way she looked now that was all he could see. It wasn't that Rose didn't like Tasha (even though he knew that was true) it was that Tasha was jealous of Rose._

"_It's not that easy Tasha…Rose needs me. In some ways I'm all she has."_

"_I'm not saying that you can't be friends Dimitri, just that it's unhealthy for her to rely on you so much. What happens if we start a family? Lissa and Christian are together, Eddie and Mason, Mia and Ambrose and Sydney is in Australia every second month. She needs to learn to live on her own."_

"_Tasha I understand that this is hard for you and it's a difficult situation but Rose is a huge part of my life and I can't abandon her."_

"_I know that Dimitri! But you can't abandon me either. I'm your girlfriend!" Dimitri turned his entire body to her and looked at her in shock. _

"_You may be my girlfriend Natasha and I may have obligation to you. I am completely dedicated to you and you know that. But Rose is my best friend. She is a huge part of my life and needs me."_

"_I need you to," Tasha retorted crossing her arms and causing Dimitri to stand up._

"_What is it you want me to do then?"_

"_I just want you to have separation. Stop doing her shopping and helping her with her bills every month. Let her grow up and get her own life." Dimitri shot up; his eyes were no longer warm and soft but instead hard and dark. His entire posture was rigid and Tasha was slightly frightened. She was almost as tall as Dimitri and nowhere near as short as Rose but she was seeing a different side of her boy friend tonight._

"_So you won't me to stop seeing her?" he asked coldly_

"_Only for a little bit." She admitted with a small and meek smile. "Just until she gets on with her own life."_

"_Are you really that petty Tasha?"_

"_Petty? No Dimitri but I'm sick of sharing you!" that was it, she was sure of it. Dimitri looked at her in an entirely different light. His face went blank, his eyebrows shot up and his body slumped down, no longer holding it's rigid position._

"_What do I do?" he asked and she was sure that he had given in. _

"_Tell her no. Tell her she can't come over." Dimitri seemed to turn her words in his head before nodding. Tasha tried to hold back the large grin that was going to spread across her face and she took a step closer to him. Before she could touch his face or hand he turned around and walked out of the room._

"_Wait! Where are you going?" she asked nervously walking out after him. Dimitri turned around, keys in his hand._

"_You said to tell Rose that she couldn't come over so I am going to go find her and some food." He told her before walking straight passed her and opening the door._

"_I would appreciate it if you weren't here when I got back."_

Tasha sighed and went to stand up when Daniel came walking into the living room with two beers.

"What did you break?" she asked taking one and sipping it.

"Just a plate." She nodded and averted her eyes from his; instead she chose to scan the label of her beer.

"This isn't working Daniel."

"I know."

"We need to break up."

"Figures." He replied not even bothering to move from his spot in the recliner chair. Tasha rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry but it's best if you leave." Daniel nodded and stood up. He grabber all his things and then turned to face her.

"You know Tasha…people think you are so amazing but you are actually a huge cold bitch. Dimitri is over you for Christ sake! Have you seen the way he looks at Rose? The way they are together? You aren't for him any more…he doesn't want you. Accept the truth and grow the fuck up." She didn't even flinch when he stormed down the hallway and slammed the door shut. Perhaps she was going insane, perhaps she was losing her mind but at that moment all she could do was smile to herself. Dimitri did want her- she was irresistible to him. He had asked her excitedly to go to Russia with him and spend the holidays with his family; he wanted her to commit to him. They were meant to be and she was going to show him. Taking out her phone Tasha googled a flight agency. She was going to Russia.

**(Back In Russia- Two days later) **

Rose stood in Viktoria's room looking at her self in the mirror doubtfully. She had on a black strapless bra and matching undies as she turned around and checked every curve in her body. The youngest Belikov was sorting through her suitcase for a dress that was deemed appropriate to wear out with people you hadn't seen in close to ten years. Rose turned to look at Viktoria who was wearing her sweat pants and sighed.

"Maybe I just shouldn't go Vik." She said doubtfully and Viktoria snapped her head up and glared.

"The Rosemarie Hathaway I know never ever ever says NO to a night out!" Rose sighed and went and sat on the bed. Her make up was done nicely with a small amount of foundation, thick eyeliner and mascara and beige blush that accentuated her cheekbones. Looking don at her Viktoria wished that she had some of Rose's features- each one was more exotic and stunning then the next.

"Vik…I just don't know. I'm twenty-six…I'm old!" she groaned and Viktoria laughed and patted Rose's head.

"Rose you are not old! I read just the other day that a woman is at her prime between the ages of twenty-five and twenty-eight…"

"Yeah prime to have babies." Rose muttered before rolling onto her stomach.

"Rose don't be so silly! Now I want you to put this dress on and then come out so I can do your hair- do you understand?" She asked standing up and Rose realized that she looked scarily like her mother; she very gently bit her lower lip and looked up at Viktoria with a small scowl.

"Vik…"

"I said do you understand?" Rose sighed and sat up running a hand through her hair.

"Yes." She mumbled and Viktoria beamed clapping.

"Good put the dress on and I am going to run next door and break into Dimitri's chocolate stash while he's down stairs!" she said sneakily before exiting her room and shutting the door. Rose sighed and closed her eyes letting out a soft groan. Dimitri had convinced her nigh before to go out with him tonight to a new club that had just opened up, she had been more then willing until she found out from Karolina that some of her old high school friends would be there as well. Rose loved her friends from school just as much as anyone did; Her closest friend Camille had been one of the first girlfriends her age that Rose had easily warmed to. She and Rose had gotten into all types of trouble during the years as they burned their station in cooking and turned their English professor, Stan's, hair pink. She thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Vladimir who had let her copy him during math's which was the one class she didn't share with Dimitri due to him being in advanced calculus and her being in specialist calculus. There was also Meredith and her twin brother Mikhail whose father worked for the national intelligence agency and after much flirting Rose had gotten codes to get passed high tech security that she didn't even know existed.

This, however, wasn't the problem.

The problem for her was that two weeks ago Dimitri had found out something that she knew hurt him- not because of what it symbolized but because two people in his life had kept a secret from him for almost ten years. Ivan was Dimitri's best male friend, the two of them had met sophomore year after he had slapped Rose's bum and she had shoved him against the locker and connected her fist with his stomach. Dimitri had walked over and stared at both of them wide eyed, after he had heard the story and gave Rose a very stern lecture on hitting strangers he had turned to Ivan and introduced himself. That weekend Rose had gone over to Dimitri's to see the two boys outside playing with the soccer ball and then chasing her around the block five times because she wouldn't share her chocolate. They had finally caught her when Ivan suggested they split up and trapped her outside the deli where she was mercilessly tickled until she surrendered her chocolate to Ivan's outstretched hand.

When Rose had slept with Ivan she wasn't sure if it was a mistake or not. He was attractive with caramel hair and light green eyes that were so different to Lissa's. He was half a head shorter then Dimitri and didn't have as much muscle but Rose had found her self mildly attracted to him. Rose sighed and stood up taking the dress Viktoria had thrown at her. It was black and strapless and looked like a dress rose would have loved to wear in her teens but tonight she wanted to dress in long clothes that hid every part of her body and in no way made it seem like she had a body that was far more attractive then it had been eight years ago. In all honesty Rose had been wishing that Viktoria had said she was to old to go out or told her that she had put on some weight instead of stating how beautiful she looked and how toned her body was. _Stop being such a baby Rose honestly, he's moved on and you had nothing to move on from now snap out of it!_ She scolded before fingering the thing material of the dress and unzipping it. She wondered why she had even packed this dress in the first place…part of her was sure it was because Dimitri was packing her bag and she wanted him to know that she owned such a sexy piece of clothing, the other part thought it was because she knew that she would want to go out clubbing and this was the perfect dress.

She gently stepped into the dress and pulled it up her thin thighs before doing up the zip and examining herself. The dress was black and due to her bra the round curve of her breasts was viable at the top. It clung to al her curves and gave a small amount of space where her stomach was so it wasn't skin tight but alarmingly loose. Right then and there she decided that despite the way it clung to her breasts and outlined her thin waste the dress did wonders for her legs. Stopping mid thigh the dress showed her muscular calves, skinny ankles and her thigh muscles that had been gained from years of running with Dimitri. Rose turned around three times before letting a small smile find its way to her lips. Despite who was going to be there she wanted Dimitri to find her sexy and looking at herself in the mirror she knew that there was no other option- he would have to say it, that she Rose Hathaway was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Viktoria what are you doing?" she heard Dimitri ask form down the hall and chuckled to herself. As far as she knew Dimitri Belikov had one main weakness- Chocolate. When they were in high school he had started his secret stash and moved all his chocolate to his bedroom and hidden due to the realization that with two older sisters and one best friend who were all getting their periods and craving the sweet creamy food he was never going to eat chocolate again. That year Rose had wrestled him to the ground and threatened to spit on his face and much to her disappointment Dimitri still didn't surrender the chocolate. Within a matter of minutes Viktoria came storming into the room with a glare on her face.

"No luck then?" Rose asked and she shook her head.

"He just glared at me and then threatened to tell Sonya that I took her mascara- that boy is almost as evil as you." Rose giggled and flicked her hair.

"What can I say? He learns from the best."

"Unfortunately…hey! You're wearing the dress." Rose smiled and pirouetted for her, Viktoria laughed and clasped her hands together.

"Dear God Rose you are going to own that dance floor! You look so sexy." Rose winked.

"Hell yeah I do."

"Now sit down!" she ordered and Rose did so as Viktoria began to brush out her long brown hair until it was not free and then work her magic. Rose watched Viktoria's long thin fingers pick at her hair, comb it, tease it, straighten it, curl it and spray it until she was finally done with a smile. Rose grinned, her looked like it's natural self still long and wavy and dark but different. Viktoria had straightened it all out and then ran a curling iron through it before pinning and teasing some of it so it was up a little higher and wouldn't get any where near as knotty or sweaty as it normally would. Rose touched it gently before turning around and hugging her tightly.

"Viktoria Belikov you are amazing!" she said and Viktoria hugged her back.

"I'm hardly amazing but I do my job well…now I think I have the perfect shoes." and by god where they the perfect shoes; shiny and black with a long heel and slight platform at the front Rose was almost as tall as Viktoria in them. The plain color that was enforced by the way they were shiny instead of dull made them stick out in comparison to her dress. They added height to her small frame and gave her tan legs length and more sexual appeal.

"Are you ready then?" Viktoria asked and Rose grinned.

"I'm just going to grab my purse and coat from Dimitri's room…I'll meat you downs stairs."

"Ok." Viktoria said happily, grabbing a hair elastic before walking out of the room and down the stairs where Sonya was playing with Talia, Paul was watching television and Olena, Alberta and Karolina were discussing Oskana and Mark's pregnancy. Rose walked down the hall way and into Dimitri's room, she searched through her closet before she found her thick white coat with fur lining, the scarf Yeva had knitted for her last year and her leather gloves. She placed the coat and scarf on as she exited the room and was in the middle of sliding on her glove when she walked down stairs. Dimitri turned his head as he sat on a reclining chair and grinned at her excitedly.

"Hey…ready to go?"

"I was born ready comrade." She winked and Dimitri snorted standing up. Rose loved how his dark jeans hung low on his body and the way his button down shirt was rolled up to show his forearm. She winked at him and noticed that he had tried and failed at taming his hair into a ponytail at the back of his neck.

"Don't be out to late!" Olena said and the two shook their heads.

"Yes mamma." Dimitri smiled and she laughed standing up and kissing his cheek before hugging Rose.

"And Rose…please try and stay out of trouble. Your body is still healing." Rose nodded and hugged her tightly. Her black eye was now easily covered with make up due to the cream Olena had given Rose but her ribs were still saw and her knuckles still bruised.

"I will be."

"Are you wearing any clothes Rose?" Alberta asked looking at Rose's legs. Her white coat went to just above her knees and Alberta knew that her niece was not wearing stockings.

"Of course I am…they're just different clothes to what you wear." She laughed and Alberta hugged her tightly before pinching her cheek.

"Just don't do something I wouldn't do." Rose saluted Alberta in a mocking way and then took Dimitri's hand.

"Well…bye." They said smiling and little Paul waved.

"By Rose!" he called and Rose blew him a kiss, Paul laughed and then went back to his seat before looking up again.

"Oh yeah…by Dimitri."

"Bye." Dimitri said with a small frown on his face that Rose rolled her eyes out as they exited the house.

"Don't be offended Dimitri- I can't help it if I'm the attractive one." Dimitri chuckled and held her hand tighter.

"So you say Roza."

"So I say so everyone says."

OOOOO

When Rose walked into the club the first thing she noticed was the warm dry air that hit her face and was filled with the smell of cork and sweat. Sliding her gloves off her hands and unwinding her scarf from her neck she smiled when Dimitri's hand rested on the small of her back and led her through the different groups of people and towards the back of the bar. As they were walking Rose took in the dance floor where people where grinding against each other and girls were throwing their heads back and forth. The club was fairly new and modern for this part of town and Rose found the flashing lights and loud music that you could feel through the floor oddly alluring. The bar was lined up along the right wall and people crowded around it and waving their money in the air as they tried to get the attention of a bar tender. Rose smiled widely as Dimitri pushed her through a tight line of people and then dragged her over to a very small-secluded corner where five others sit. Upon seeing a head of caramel hair and blue eyes Rose squealed excitedly and ran over to the girl who was making her way over. Camille laughed as rose through herself at her and the two hugged each other tightly, laughing and squeezing one another tighter and tighter.

"Rose! Oh I haven't seen you in forever!" Camille squealed and Rose laughed pulling away lightly and looking at Camille's face. In most ways she was stunning with very fine features and her pale skin that made her stand out in the Russian atmosphere.

"I know it's been to long Cam…really it has!" Camille laughed and gave Rose a large warm smile. Rose looked past Camille briefly to see Dimitri sitting between two men and across from two identical sets of black hair- one short and one long.

"I see everyone made it." She smiled and Camille rolled her eyes.

"Of course they did! We see Dimitri every year he visits and every June but you're holding out on us Rose! I'm the only one that's seen you in the past three years." She scolded and Rose sighed.

"I know I haven't seen anyone."

"Well come on then!" Camille exclaimed in her excited tone that hadn't changed since they were sixteen. In many ways Camille reminded Rose of Lissa, she had the same caring and exciting attitude and was always dedicated to what she did. As she neared the group Rose slipped of her jacket and smiled warmly. Vladimir was the first to greet her. His hair was brown and curly and seemed to be a tangle of short curls on his head, he gave her a very light hug and she smiled at him warmly, his grey eyes were exactly the same as they were ten years ago.

"How have you been Rose?"

"I've been good Vlad…gosh I haven't seen you in ages!"

"You haven't seen any of us in ages!" A female voice teased and Rose turned around to smile widely at Meredith whose stomach was slightly sticking out.

"Oh my gosh Mer! Are you pregnant!" Meredith blushed.

"I am so I can't stay long…I just really wanted to say hello." She gushed before Rose pulled her into a tight hug and smiled.

"I can't believe you're having a baby! Whose the father?"

"A man I work with- Jeffery Spritzersgy." Rose snickered and Meredith rolled her eyes before Mikhail swept Rose up in a tight hug.

"ROOOOSEEE!" he yelled and Rose laughed trying to not fall over as she stood back on the ground.

"Hello Mikhail." She greeted smiling and he winked at her warmly.

"Hello my dear- still as lovely as ever I see…Dimitri here was holding out on us." He teased and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Charming as usual Mikhail." Was her calm reply that caused Mikhail to chuckle and give her one more tight hug.

"Come to say hello to us Rosie?" Rose smirked as she looked over Mikhail's shoulder to smile at Ivan, his tall frame standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't kid yourself Ivan- I came for the alcohol." Ivan shook his head.

"It's all right Rose…I won't tell." He winked and Rose hugged him gently, her hands only just touching the small of his back.

"Come sit down Rose!" Camille said and Rose took a place between the other two girls and placed her coat, scarf and gloves next to her.

"How has everyone been?" Rose asked and each one took their turns telling her. Meredith told her how she had gotten a job as a real estate agent and married her husband three years ago. According to Camille he was a handsome little thing that was almost as nerdy as their black haired friend. When asked about the pregnancy Meredith had informed her that this was her second child and she had a three-year-old daughter- Elizabeth Tamiah Spritzersgy. Mikhail had then interjected explaining how he had just started his job as an architect and was currently working on a project in Japan with his company. Meredith told her that he was still single and intended on staying that way. Vladimir was working as an artist and had his own collection of portraits and did a few shows. Camille had excitedly and animatedly told Rose about her life at home. She had gotten a job teaching English at St. Basil's and had a desk next to a very grumpy and old Stan. That small fact made Rose burst out with laughter and choke on the Vodka and Cranberry juice that Dimitri had ordered her.

"Oh God that sounds fun." She laughed and Camille rolled her eyes.

"Lets just say that Stan the man still hasn't forgiven my for dying his hair pink." She told Rose with a wink and then ran a hand through her hair.

"So are you married then? "Rose asked and Camille grinned shaking her head.

"No I'm not, I was engaged but it didn't work out." Rose raised her eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me!"

"And you?" Camille gave Rose a look that she knew all to well. One that clearly said she had given him what she deserved.

"I did what we do Rose- I got back." Rose giggled and shook her head.

"Oh Cam I've missed you in America!"

"I've missed you to Rose." The two girls smiled at each other widely and Dimitri watched them with an amused expression as Ivan continued to talk to him. As soon as Rose had taken off her white jacket and stood there in her tight black dress Dimitri hadn't been able to look away. He smiled as Camille whispered something to Rose and she threw her head back with laughter.

"Got the stares Dimitri?" Ivan teased and Dimitri snapped his head back to his best friend and raised an eyebrow, sipping his beer cautiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied and Ivan chuckled patting Dimitri's back.

"You haven't taken your eyes off of Rose all night Dimka."

"Me? Nah." He said and Ivan sighed. He had seen Dimitri every six months since he had gone to America and this was the first time he saw Rose. She was as beautiful as she usually was and still had the same reckless and flirtatious air that had always followed her. There was, however, something different about the small brunette that looked like a goddess in her black dress and high shoes and Ivan could only guess that it had something to do with the looks she had been shooting Dimitri when she was sure he wasn't looking.

"Are you two together then?" he asked and Dimitri looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ivan…nothings going on." Dimitri said again and his best friend smirked before shooting back the rest of the liquid in his glass.

"I think I'll head off now!" Meredith said smiling and standing up with her purse. Rose smiled at her and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming Mer. I'll make sure to call you!" Meredith smiled and kissed Rose's cheek.

"Be sure that you do young Hathaway. It was nice to see you Dimitri."

"You to Meredith." He said kindly before she exited the bar. Camille and Rose looked around board and after three more quick shorts Camille stood up, the alcohol buzzing through her veins. Vladimir had picked up a girl and was now on the floor rubbing against her while Mikhail was drunkenly dancing with a lady who looked like she was in her thirties.

"Rose! Dance with me!" Camille declared before pulling her up and towards the floor with flashing light. Rose hated to admit that she was enjoying herself more then she expected. It turned out that being with her friends was just like high school again. Her and Camille spent their time assessing out fits and boys while she secretly stole glances at Dimitri who was drinking with Ivan. She didn't know if he had talked to Ivan and she didn't care either. Ivan was her past and she was only looking at her future. When Camille and Rose were in the middle of the floor, surrounded by sweaty and pulsing bodies. Rose let out a long sigh and eventually let her body relax and respond to the movements. She danced with Camille, their hips moving and hair flicking from side to side as they beat their heads in time with the music.

"She really has blossomed hasn't she?" Ivan asked as Dimitri finished his fourth bottle of beer that hour.

"Rose?"

"Obviously."

"She's blossomed all right." Dimitri smirked and Ivan nodded watching Rose and Camille's bodies sway together to the music.

"She's stunning." Dimitri shook his head.

"Stunning doesn't even begin to describe her." Ivan chuckled and Dimitri winked before starting on another beer.

"You know Dimka…She's hot for you, Rose." Dimitri grinned.

"So you say."

"So she says." He shot back and Dimitri rolled his eyes. Ivan looked at him curiously and then smiled. Dimitri was different, everything about him was and he could only guess that it was because he had broken up with Tasha, that woman had had him wrapped around her evil bony fingers and played him like a puppet on strings. Ivan had always thought Rose and Dimitri would get together, even in school. After he and Rose slept together his main reason for not telling Dimitri was because of the future he wanted the two to have. They were perfect for each other, where Rose was reckless Dimitri was reasonable, where she was impatient he was willing to wait eternity. They were both stubborn and hot-tempered but unlike Dimitri Rose chose to act on those feelings. He knew that they would lose their temper and end up not talking for weeks over something stupid that neither of them would risk losing their pride over. Ivan had quickly moved on once Rose left Russia, he had traveled Europe and then gotten a job as an engineer. He dated different girls but had never really found the need for a relationship. Dimitri had often called him and they exchanged emails frequently. When Ivan heard about Tasha he was shocked, he was almost sure Dimitri would ask her to marry him and then she dumped him. That started to constant Dimitri and Tasha tennis game that was the sidelines of his life. Part of him wanted to go to America and break them up so that Dimitri and Rose would get together- the other part knew that that was ridiculous.

"I love her." Dimitri said with a goofy smile on his face and Ivan nodded.

"You always tell her."

"No Ivan. I. Love. Her." He said annunciating each syllable and Ivan grinned.

"Have you told her?"

"NO."

"Are you going to?"

"Maybe one day." Ivan sighed and ran a hand through his hair just as Camille and Rose came walking over.

"Dance with me Ivan!" Camille declared and Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"With you Miss Conta?" he teased and Camille giggled.

"Of course Mr. Zeloks, I request your presence." He turned to Dimitri and Rose and gave them a small shrug.

"Who am I to deny a lovely lady?" he asked before taking Camille's hand and leading her away to the crowd of people. Rose looked after them for a few minutes before turning to Dimitri and smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He smiled and Rose grinned.

"Is that yours?" she asked motioning to the beer next to him and he grabbed it passing it to her. She took a long sip, tilting her head back and showing her long lean neck, Dimitri could see her pulse point as it hammered from her dancing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely…this was a great idea. You?"

"Of course." He winked and Rose couldn't help the small blush that spread over her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. She leaned against the bar next to him and felt Dimitri's eyes run over her body, she shivered.

"You look stunning." He told her and Rose smiled wistfully.

"Stunning?"

"That's better then elegant right?" Rose laughed and touched Dimitri's arm lightly.

"Far better."

"Then what's wrong?" Rose smiled up at him and licked her lips slowly, Dimitri's eyes fell to them and he looked at her longingly.

"Dance with me?" she asked and he nodded, his eyes staying glued to hers as she took his hand and pulled him to the floor. Dimitri stood there awkwardly at first; he had never been fond of dancing due to his height and awkward long limbs. Rose slowly started to move to the music and when she noticed he wasn't she frowned.

"Dimitri…feel me." She breathed stepping close to him and he looked at her confused. His hands very gently placed them selves on her hips and she shook her head. Dimitri froze when he felt Rose pull her body closer to him so that they were pressed up against each other. Her hands grabbed his and pulled them tighter around her waist so they were on the small of the back, his fingers spread and his pinkies and ring fingers rested on her bum. Rose placed her hands on his chest and very slowly ran them up to his shoulders and causing him to shiver. She brought her lips closer to his neck so that they were just below his ears.

"Feel me Dimitri." She breathed and he let out a short breath before she started to move her hips again. Dimitri could feel her, all of her. He felt her hips move from side to side and felt them brush over his own. Her breasts were pushed up against his chest and their hearts were hammering against each other. Very slowly Rose felt Dimitri move with her, his hands danced along her sides and his fingertips caused her to shiver. His hips soon moved in rhythm with hers as together they gyrated and rubbed against one another. Dimitri's head trailed closer to Rose and he brushed his lips over her neck as her hands tangled in his hair and held him to her. They moved together in complete synchronization, their bodies beating against each other and their breaths mixing in the air. Rose let out a breath as Dimitri gently touched her ear lobes with his lips and she tan her fingers along the nape of his neck.

"Bog Roza." He breathed against her neck and Rose closed her eyes listening to the Russian words he was whispering even though she didn't understand.

"What do you think of me Dimitri?" she whispered and Dimitri groaned when he felt her press her hips harder against his own.

"ya dumaya, chto ty samaya seksail'naya vetch, kotoruyu ya kogda-libo videl." He said slowly and Rose pulled him closer as his hands trailed down her back and cupped her bum.

"What was that?" she whispered and he closed his eyes resting his forehead against hers.

"You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen." He told her and Rose grinned before pressing her lips to his.

**(One day previous to above.)**

Dimitri stood on the side of the street, hands gripping his side as he tried to breathe in and out and relax the stitch that was pounding in his chest. His breaths came out in short puffs of air and he leaned against one of the buildings. His heartbeat was hammering behind his ears and his hair kept blowing into his face as the cold morning air whipped at his bare skin. He had left home early, not even bothering to wait for the sun to start to show and Rose's small body was still emitting tiny snores as she spread out across his bed. When he was sure that his breath was back and he could continue his way home he began to head into a steady jog. His mind was a blur of thoughts and feelings. His conversation with Rose from yesterday kept replaying in his mind, the way her face changed so easily, her grip that would loosen and tighten depending on what he was saying and more importantly her eyes. The way she looked at him, the way they seemed to read into every word and gave away everything he was feeling. _Stop thinking about it Dimitri!_ He scolded himself as he rounded the corner to get to his street. The air was still crisp and the snow was thick but that didn't stop him from pushing his legs harder until he came to a screeching stop just outside his door. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he walked inside to hear people up and moving.

"I bet he's forgotten." Sonya's voice boomed and Olena's laugh filled the house.

"He wouldn't have forgotten."

"Mamma…he's not here. It's official. He has forgotten!"

"It's only seven Sonya and we don't have to be there until nine. Would you like syrup on your bacon as well Rose?" There was silence as he stood there and waited for her to speak.

"Rose?" Olena asked again. Still silence.

"Rose?" This time it was Alberta's voice and he wondered who else was in the kitchen this early.

"Is she asleep again?"

"ROSE!" Viktoria yelled.

"Mm…huh…what?"

"You fell asleep again." Sonya said and the tone made Dimitri realize that perhaps this wasn't the first time she had drifted off in the middle of conversation.

"Sorry…is he here yet?"

"No he's forgotten." Sonya said again and Dimitri walked into the room.

"Forgotten what?" he asked leaning against the doorframe and several pairs of eyes turned to him. Sonya looked like she was ready to slap him across the face, Olena was smiling as she flipped some pancakes onto a plate, Alberta had a small look of amusement, Viktoria was just looking at him, with a warm smirk and Rose was staring at her plate, ignorant of the conversation around them. Sonya stood up and glared at him, her brown eyes boring into him as he nails picked at the wood on the table.

"FORGOTTEN WHAT?" she screeched and Viktoria chuckled turning to Karolina who handed her a 20-dollar bill.

"Sonya, just breathe." Olena chimed as Dimitri looked at her worriedly.

"Dimka how could you forget?"

"Forget what?" he asked more confused and Rose let out a small chuckle before composing herself and giving him an innocent look.

"It's Talia's christening today!"

"That's today?" Sonya let out a long sigh and strings of Russian swear words that caused Karolina to block Paul's ears and Rose to screw up her face in concentration.

"Sonya…why don't you go have a bath. Dimka sit down and eat." Olena ordered and with one last glare Sonya stormed out of the kitchen. When a door upstairs slammed shut Rose let out small giggled that eventually turned into sobs of laughter. Viktoria sat next to her laughing just as hard while Karolina shook her head sadly.

"I was the only one who had faith in you…even Rose knew that you had forgotten." Dimitri gave her a small smile and sat down, digging into the plate Olena had placed in front of him.

"I can't believe you forgot Dimitri." Olena scolded and Dimitri looked up at her from his plate. His mouth full of food that he swallowed hastily.

"Sorry mamma…I have a lot on my mind."

"You're lucky that Sonya didn't chop your head off!" Viktoria told him as she stood up and put her plate on the counter.

"Sonya will be Sonya." Karolina sighed.

"I'm going to get ready. Rose hurry up and eat we have an hour!"

"An hour?"

"Yes…it takes twenty minutes to get to the church and we have to be there at least half an hour early to finish setting up." Dimitri looked over at his mother who was doing the dishes with a warm smile and then nodded solemnly.

"ROSE!" Viktoria yelled. He couldn't help the wide grin that spread over his face as Rose sighed and shoved three pieces of bacon in her face before rolling her eyes at him and following Viktoria out of the room. Karolina was calmly reading through the paper, the Russian letters looking like a jumble of nonsense to his tired mind. Sighing Dimitri took a long sip of Paul's orange juice, effectively downing the entire glass in one go and causing the younger boy to look at him irritated.

"That was my juice uncle Dimka."

"Was it? Sorry." Dimitri said with a sly smile and Paul rolled his eyes.

"You're turning into aunty Rose! She ate my chocolate cupcake." Karolina chuckled at this and Paul turned to glare at her.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but maybe you shouldn't advertise that you have a double chocolate caramel glazed cupcake sitting in the fridge when Rose is complaining about needing a chocolate rush." Paul sighed and shook his head before standing up.

"Women. Can't live with them, can't live without them." He muttered before walking out of the room, Dimitri stared after him for a few moments before breaking out into a fit of laughter and was soon followed by Karolina.

"That boy Karolina, that boy."

OOOO

Rose held the small child in her arms with a warm grin on her face. Dressed in her tailored blue suit and silver heels, her long hair fell in waves down her back as she waited for Sonya and Dimitri to join her outside in the cold air. Olena, Karolina and Paul had already left for the church, getting there early to set up for the ceremony. It was culture that the baby, God parents and parents were later then the rest of the guests in a Russian Christening. It was a way in which the child was fully honored. Talia squirmed slightly in her white dress and pulled an uncomfortable expression on her small face.

"Not long too go kiddo," Rose whispered kissing her forehead before he front door swung open. He looked like a kid on Christmas day as he stared at her thing toned body, a wide smile warming his face. He wore a suit as well, white dress shirt and black tie. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail and his face looked fresh and shaved.

"About time you got here." She smiled and he winked, walking over and wrapping a warm supporting around her waist.

"We should get to the church."

"Where's Sonya?"

"Grabbing her purse." Rose and Dimitri smiled at each other, their eyes locking onto one another as Talia watched them with awe on her small face.

"Sorry I took so long! Lets go!" Sonya called stepping out of the house and breaking anything that had transpired in that short time. The car ride was tense. Talia was squirming due to the dress, Sonya was stressed about driving on icy roads and Rose and Dimitri couldn't ignore the tension between them pulling them closer to one another as the car got close to the church.

When the car rolled to a stop the four got out quickly, Sonya holding Talia while Rose and Dimitri held hands, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back that caused her heart to flutter.

"Ready?" Sonya asked and with a small nod the doors opened. Rose was sure she would never get over how beautiful the local church was. Its ceilings were high and painted with angels and clouds and saints. Large windows both decorative and normal surrounded the church. The floor was marble, the spews made of fine jarrah and there was a gold and red carpet that ran up the isle and onto the alter. People stood excitedly when the doors open. Rose was reminded of a wedding as they all walked up and part of her mind flashed to her in a white dress, everyone there to see her and a tall very familiar man standing at the isle. With a blush heating her cheek she gave her head a small shake before returning her attention to the scene before her.

"We are here to day to welcome Talia Olena Yeva Belikov into the Catholic Church. Would her guardians please state their names?"

"Dimitri Belikov."

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Do you accept the role of guardians for Talia in the unlikely event of her mothers death."

"We do." They replied simultaneously. Talia gave a small yawn. Rose met Dimitri's eyes. She quickly got lost in their deep brown depths, her smile growing every second that they looked at one another.

**(End of last chapter.)**

"Dimitri?"

"Mmm?" he breathed against her neck as he held her closer to him, her hair covering some of his face as he inhaled her warm scent.

"How do you feel about Tasha?" she asked gently running her nails along his bicep, Dimitri let out a ragged breath.

"That depends."

"On?" she prompted.

"On how you want me to feel about her." Rose stayed silent and smiled, her heart hammering in her chest. _I want you to despise her, I want you to see how terrible she is and how much better you could do, I want you to tell me that she doesn't even measure up to the ground I walk on. I want you to look me in the eye and promise me that she doesn't exist in your mind anymore. That only I do. _She thought to herself with a small and wistful smile.

"I want…" she began hesitantly and Dimitri tensed his body as he waited for her response. "I want you to want this thing…this whatever it is that's going on…to matter." She said in a muffled voice bracing her self as Dimitri opened his mouth to reply.

"Roza…you've always mattered." Her lips were on his. His tongue dancing with hers. There was nothing, nothing that could ruin this for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone **

**I know that my reviews are taking so long but I'm in the middle of my last year at school so I'm so busy with everything that it's hard to keep up and have the motivation to write this. However I do have vision with my story until the end, which I don't with some of my others. Sometimes I start a story and get halfway and lose my ambition because I've written the scene I imagined. For this story the first scene I saw and wrote was the last one. Therefore, the last chapter is written, I know where this story is going and I know what is happening. So don't think it's going to be abandoned. It really isn't. **

**First of all I wanted to say thank you to everyone for all your reviews and what not you're amazing! All of you are so sweet commenting on my writing style and the story line. I'm really glad that you like I'm not moving to fast and what not. **

**Secondly I'm so sorry if the last chapter was confusing. I like to be experimental in my writing, changing around characters, testing out descriptions and styles and what not. So if any of you had a lot of trouble I do apologize profusely because that wasn't my intention. **

**I know that Tasha seems a bit manic and crazy and what not but I think it's important. You see in the actual books she pretended to be all nice when she was actually a psychopathic killer intent on destroying lives. I've tried to make that a bit more obvious in mine because I don't have seven books like the lovely Miss Mead did. So YES Tasha is insane and yes she seems to be intent on doing what she wants but this is how I wanted her seen in my story. I want the qualities that Richelle kind of skimmed over to be more pronounced so that it puts more focus on Rose and Dimitri.**

**There is a lot of fluff in this chapter **

**ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR A NEW BETA? ANYONE PLEASE INTERESTED**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you again for your beautiful reviews. It makes me feel so loved and great!**

He had no idea why he was standing outside in the freezing cold. Snow was pouring from the sky at a rapid pace as the temperature continued to drop religiously. He wore one coat, one shirt, one pair of pants and thick boots, he was desperate for more warmth, for something better than these thin clothes. She had, however, been quite insistent. So here he was, standing in the middle of a snow storm, holding her small wrapped up body to his own and looking down at her very calculating face as she watched for the signal.

"Rose." He tried again, his breath forming a cloud between them. "This is ridiculous."

"Dimitri it's a tradition! You promised." Yes he had promised. But that had been when he was eleven years old and somewhat in love with her. Not that she would ever need to know that. Her eyes scanned the sky cautiously, watching as the snow fell harder and harder. Her body tensed up against his as her neck craned further up to see past the white snow that was falling faster and faster each minute.

"Are you ready?" she asked him in a soft challenging voice.

"Only if you are."

"On my count." She snickered and he rolled his eyes, preparing to let go of her.

"One…two…three." They ran. His legs trying to get him as far away rom her as possible while she did the same in the opposite direction. As they ran they began to undo their coats, loosen their scarfs pull at their belts. The steam from the small lake in front of him rose up into the air and he saw her silhouette running towards him from the other side. Within seconds she had ditched her coat, jeans and shoes and jumped into the small spring only wearing her underwear. He was quick to follow. Laughing the entire time as the warm water pierced and soothed his skin simultaneously. Rose surfaced first keeping everything but her face under the water as the cold snow falling at a rapid rate landed on her nose and in her hair. Her body gave a slight shiver as she looked around for Dimitri. Her eyes dried to see through the steam that had spread around her but there was no hope. His body seemed to be lost in the white mist that surrounded her. Strong hands wrapped around her ankles and within a matter of seconds she was pulled under the cold water and tugged to a warm tight chest. Her fingers curled around his biceps as he pulled their head out of the water and smiled at her dazzlingly. She was truly beautiful. Her eyes wide and excited, her lips plump and red and her face flushed from the warmth of the spring and cold snow falling on them rapidly.

"Rosemarie Hathaway this is the most ridiculous thing you have ever made me do." He told her, bringing her body closer to him so she was sitting on his thighs, her legs wrapped around his waste and their chests close together.

"You promised Dimitri." She said gently, her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Dimitri smiled and nodded. His nose rubbing up against hers as her smile widened.

"I did."

"It's warmer this year."

"You say that every year."

"Because it's true." Dimitri rolled his eyes and she laughed. It echoed around them. Rose had first found this spring when they were eleven. It had been the coldest day of the year so far and she had decided it would be fun to play hide and seek. Dimitri had fallen into the spring chasing after her and she had jumped in after him. Both of them had surfaced from the warm water with looks of shocked on their face. Rose, being one who treasured tradition had pinned him on the ground until he had swore to come back. It was a secluded place, near the mountains about a thirty-minute walk from their houses. There were four springs in total, all connected through large rocks that gave small little channels to swim through. With the steam rising from the water, the brown soft rock and warm water gave it a magical feel that Rose relished in. Right now Dimitri was only glad that he tradition had been kept as Rose pressed her body closer to his and captured his lips in her own. Her kiss was soft and chase, barley pressing hard against his lips before she pulled back and gave him a gentle smile. Sighing Dimitri pressed his lips to hers again, harder this time. Her mouth molded into his as his tongue slid hers open. She pulled him closer, if possible, their bodies melting into each other as they tried to stay in the water. Dimitri floated them backwards and pushed her into the soft rocks. Steam continued to rise around them from the other springs so close to them as their mouths continued to battle each other. His hands moved up her soft sides to wear her breasts were. His long thumbs stroked her ribs up to just under her breast where they gently skimmed the wet material of her bra. Rose pressed further into Dimitri. Her thighs enveloping him to her warm body as she let out a very soft moan, his smile grew as he heard it and his hands began to roam further up her sides, his thumbs continued to slowly stroke her breasts. Rose's mind was in a haze as Dimitri's body pressed her into the hard rocks and their mouths assaulted each other. As his thumbs continued to move against her breasts her mind split into two. On one side was the Rose that knew they had to behave, the Rose that knew if she didn't say something they would cross a line that shouldn't be crossed. The stolen kisses and caresses were already to much. Then, of course, there was the other Rose. The Rose that hadn't had sex in over a month, the Rose that's bod burned with every touch and stole glances at Dimitri's toned fit boy. The Rose that was screaming TAKE ME I'M YOURS! It wasn't until Dimitri's hard chest pressed closer to hers, one of his hands attached to her breasts and their hips simultaneously pressed together that the rational Rose and Dimitri both one over. They broke apart. Rose tore her mouth away and Dimitri stepped back from her and grabbed his hair in his hands.

"We should…stop." she panted as her body burned with a fire.

"Yeah." Dimitri breathed back before letting his body slip under water. Rose let out a deep sigh and banged her head against the soft rock. Every part of her felt as though it was on fire, her fingers tingle, her stomach had a warm feeling in it and her head felt somewhat dizzy and she couldn't help the giddy feeling that was building up in her body. _This is so wrong Rose_ she thought to herself, her breathing finally calming down. Ever since she and Dimitri had semi admitted something to each other her body had been in over drive. Every kiss, touch, smile, look and hug seemed to be so much more. What was worse was that she actually didn't know where they stood. Sometimes she thought they were actually dating, he would buy her flowers, take her for dinner, kiss her when no one was watching leave her totally breathless like he just did. Then she would realize that Dimitri had always bought her flowers and taken her for dinner, he had always whispered sweet nothings to her and done anything he could to make her happy. He was Dimitri and he loved her. But Rose wanted more than just that friendship love. She was going to be thirty soon, she was old. Her prime baby making years were only decreasing- not that she really wanted kids, but the point was the same. It took every ounce of will power she had to remind herself that Dimitri wanted Tasha, that they were doing this for Tasha and not for her. As for the kissed, what friends wouldn't take full advantage of being able to test their wicked tongue skills? She would be nuts if she denied herself Dimitri's kisses, they were so silky and passionate and intense. They made her feel like she was the only one in the world, the only one he thought about, the only one he wanted to kiss and seeing as she hadn't had sex in a long time due to this commitment of hers she could only be thankful for his sweet kisses and occasional touches. Sighing Rose slid further into the water so only her head was sticking out and being assaulted by the cool air falling snow. Across form her on the other side of the spring Dimitri was swimming around, his broad back muscles to her as she was left to her own thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder when she had gotten a small tingle in the belly each time he smiled at her, or how much she looked forward to seeing him each day and holding his hand. She would never admit that she craved his kisses and touches, that when he looked at her like she was the only person in the world her heart beat faster than it ever has and her palms turned sweaty. Yes. Rose was falling hard and fast for Dimitri Belikov and there was only one person that she knew could help her.

OoO

Lissa was safely tucked under a pile of different blankets, her head buried deep into her pillow as Christian snored loudly next to her. She wore a small smile on her face as she slept. The ring on her finger causing her imagination to run wild as she thought of all the different possibilities that awaited her. A loud ring through her house sourly interrupted her sweet dreams of cake and dancing, however. She groaned and hit Christian in the face who reached blindly for the phone on his bed side table.

"'llo" he mumbled into the receiver, his voice raspy and annoyed.

"Can't it wait 'till morning?" there was a distinctly loud buzz on the other side before he took the phone from his ear and dropped it on Lissa's face. Sighing and mumbling something unintelligent she picked up the phone and placed it on her ear.

"What?"

"Liss? It's Rose."

"Rose?" Lissa groaned again and looked at her clock.

"It's 3 in the morning." Rose let out a small sigh. Lissa was always a morning person unless she had been drinking. Hell hath no furry like a hung over Lissa.

"I know but it's really important Liss. Please."

"Alright. What is it."

"It's…it's Dimitri." Rose whispered quietly, her eyes darting around the kitchen to see if anyone had heard her.

"I didn't hear you Rose." Lissa said, slightly more awake.

"It's Dimitri."

"What about Dimitri."

"I think…I think I might…well like him?" she didn't mean for it to be a question. Lissa sat up in bed and let out a loud squeal of excitement.

"Lissa!" Christian hissed before Lissa jumped out of bed and threw on her nightgown, running down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Tell me everything." She demanded and heard a long sigh on the other side of the line.

"Well I don't really know what to tell…" Rose said and Lissa laughed.

"Rose you don't think you like some one for no reason. Now tell."

"Well…it's…It's everything really. It's like every thing that never meant anything suddenly means everything or I want it to mean something. It's like I can't look at him without feeling giddy and getting a all warm and tingly. I want to kiss him at every opportunity I have and when I don't want to kiss him I'm thinking about kissing him and holding him and sleeping next to him and having his hands run all over me. I just…I have no idea what I'm doing." Lissa smiled to herself as she sipped her cup of tea and leaned on the kitchen bench. It really did shock her how blind Rose was to her feelings, especially seeing as she was sure they had been there for over two decades. Lissa knew for a fact how much Dimitri liked Rose. She had known ever since she read those messages and watched the way he looked at her. Rose had always been so good at hiding her feelings, so good and not giving anything away. It was, however, the way Rose seemed to act when she was just with Dimitri that gave it away. The first time Lissa had seen 'the look' in Rose's eyes was at a party one of their colleagues had had four years back. The two of them had gone inside to get some more wine and when Lissa had gone to find them they were dancing together in the kitchen. His hands holding her close as she looked up at him, laughing as he sung mismatching words to the song playing outside. At that point Dimitri and Tasha had been on an 'on' period, but the way Dimitri was looking at Rose made it very clear that he was not thinking of Tasha. Rose had had a glimmer in her eyes, a small sparkle that told her more than any words could. From that day on Lissa had noticed all the small things between the two. She had noticed the way Rose looked at Dimitri, the way they just knew what they had to say and do to each other. She watched the way the two of them were in perfect sync when it came to everything. They were truly perfect for each other.

"Liss are you there?" Rose's worried voice interrupted her form her thoughts. Lissa smiled and feigned a yawn.

"Sorry I zoned out a for a bit."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think?" Lissa sighed and bit her lip. Part of her wanted to tell Rose exactly what she had read in that text message, tell her what he had said and map it out for them. The only problem was that she didn't want to force them onto each other.

"I think you should just breathe first of all."

"Breathe?"

"Rose I can hear you." With a mutter of different swear words Rose dramatically took in a deep breath and then released it, Lissa tried not to snicker.

"Now what?"

"What do you want Rose?" There was silence. Silence as Rose thought about what it was she wanted and Lissa patiently waited, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I want him to love me. I want him to look at me and see only me, I don't want him to think of Tasha when we're around and kiss me because he has to. I want him to kiss me because he wants to, to hold me because he wants to. I don't want, Liss, for him to think of me as his best friend that can't take care of herself. I want him to see that I just can't be myself without him. I want to be with him Liss; I want to be more than just his best friend. I want to love him." Lissa smiled.

"Then why aren't you?" Rose laughed and Lissa only smiled wider.

"I miss you Liss."

"I miss you too."

"Liss, I'm scared." She could hear the way Rose's voice cracked, the fear becoming evident as she thought about what she wanted to do. Lissa let out a small sigh and wished she could pull her into a tight hug and slap her at the same time.

"Rose, you and Dimitri are perfect for each other. I need you too believe me when I say that you two need each other. You have something so special Rose, you have something that so many people dream for. I mean how many people finish each other's sentences and just know what the other is thinking? Who else do you know that will drive three hours two ways on a Sunday to get you the blueberry muffins that you love so much? Dimitri loves you he loves you like I love Christian. I see it in how he looks at you. You're so strong and beautiful Rose and you deserve the best. And Dimitri Rose, Dimitri is the best. He's your best."

"I wish you were here with me Liss. You'd just…you'd just know."

"One more week Rose. One more week and I'll be seeing you." Rose snorted on the other side of the line.

"You act like Alberta and Olena are going to let us come home after one week." Lissa chuckled and put her teacup in the sink.

"That is a fair point."

"I have to go. Dimitri will be home soon." Rose said, a smile in her voice.

"I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Of course." Rose said with a slight 'don't-be-stupid' in her voice. Lissa just smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye." As the line went dead and Lissa put the phone on the counter she couldn't help but smile happily. Rose deserved so much after everything; there was no one that loved her as much as Dimitri. Lissa was certain that even Alberta didn't love her the same. Of course Rose was like her daughter and she would die for her but for Dimitri, Rose was is his everything. Lissa knew it. She had known it ever since she read that small beautiful message. This is what Rose needed, this what Dimitri needed and being in Russia, where no one could stop them, no one could have a say and the only thing standing between them was each other, Lissa knew that it would only be a matter of days before she got the call, before Viktoria texted her telling her exactly what had happened. Lissa could only smile like a loon as she tittered around the kitchen, making breakfast at three in the morning. She didn't care how early it was. Rose was finally admitting her feelings for Dimitri and to Lissa that meant pancakes.

OoO

Rose had never liked parsnip. The white vegetable that looked too much like a carrot was one that seemed like a large mind trip on her behalf. The first time she ate a parsnip was when she was six. Being a person of strong values that was enthusiastic and boisterous the dull white boiled vegetable on her plate looked like it lacked certain attributes to make any difference to her meal. She had quickly spat out the food saying it was 'as bland and fascist' as it looked. That had left her aunt in a fit of laughter due to her use of words and caused Rose to make a solemn vow to never eat the vegetable again. Of course this was before she ate Olena Belikov's parsnip…not that she knew that's what it was at the time. Being one who was stubborn and usually very firm to her word Rose was alarmed when Dimitri told her that she had been eating parsnip for the past twenty years. She watched him skeptically as he cooked the vegetable and then used a syringe to put in colored die so instead of being white it was a mixture of colors.

"Rose, really you're over reacting." Dimitri told her for the fourth time that night as she sat on the far end of the couch and pretended to read a book of his grandmothers that didn't have a single English word in it. Dimitri still found it absurd that Rose had grown up in Russia and still had no idea how to speak, read or even understand the language. He would just never understand that girl. She gave her head s tiff nod before turning a page her eyes not even moving, just staring at one spot.

"It's just food, there's really no need to get so emotional." Again no reply. His eyes scanned her body. She looked beautiful in her grey and green-stripped pants and his long white shirt with Cyrillic writing on it. Her hair was al tangled on the top of her head and was falling out in places and she wore a very small frown on her face. She hadn't talked to him since dinner when she refused to take any of the parsnip and deliberately ignored him the entire night. When Viktoria had suggested a movie she had sat as far away from him as possible with Paul, Olena and Sonya in between them. She had even held Talia the entire time so there was no way he could drag her off somewhere.

"Are you going to talk to me ever?" Her eyes slightly drifted across the page before she gave a slight sigh of irritation but refused to answer him.

"Are you on your period?" he didn't know why he let that slip out. He had grown up with three sisters, his grandmother and his mother- he wasn't an idiot when it came to women and their monthly friend. The instant it left his mouth he knew he regretted it. Rose slammed the book shut and held it menacingly in her hand. Her head turned slowly to look at him, her eyes in thin slits.

"What did you say?" she said through her teeth, Dimitri looked around nervously. Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned.

"I…I…Nothing?" His voice seemed to go a little bit higher as he watched Rose's brown eyes glare at him threateningly. _If looks could kill Dimitri, if looks could kill._

"Are you implying that because I'm angry I'm on my period?" he didn't answer this time, his throat constricting as her small frame shot up and turned to him, her entire body rolling with anger.

"DO YOU THINK THAT A WOMAN CAN'T BE MAD BECAUSE HER WHATEVER-YOU-ARE-TO-ME HAS BEEN LYING TO HER FOR OVER TWENTY YEARS UNLESS SHE'S ON HER PERIOD!" her face was red, her breathing heavy and the large thick book was still in her hands looking very worrying to him.

"Of course not…I just…It seemed…I'm sorry?"

"YOU'RE SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY?"

"…yes?" he said timidly. Rose gave a loud snort, threw the book down next to him and stormed up the stairs muttering obscenities as she went. He gave a long sigh of relief and put his head in his hands before chuckling to himself. He had just escaped the terrifying wrath of Rose Hathaway with a simple apology. He stood up to go to bed when sheets came flying down the stairs case.

"What…what are you doing?" he asked as Rose continued to throw all of his pillows and sheets down the stairs along with his pajamas.

"I'm giving you your sleeping things so you can sleep on the couch." He eyed the small couch wearily. There was no way he would fit on that yet alone sleep on it. His eyes looked up to see Rose retreating back to his room before he rolled his eyes.

"You're insane if you think that I'm sleeping on that." Rose's frustrated scream echoed through the house as she came storming out of his room, her footsteps echoing through and probably waking everyone else up. He really hoped he didn't have to face his sisters after this…not to mention his mother.

"You're sleeping on that whether you like it or not." She told him sternly and he shook his head.

"You're being unreasonable."

"NO I'M ON MY PERIOD REMEMBER? BETTER BACK AWAY DIMITRI I MIGHT BLEED ON YOU!" his eyes widened and his face paled. That was an image that he most definitely did not want in his mind.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"OH WELL WHAT DID YOU MEAN DIMITRI? PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME!"

"I just meant that you're a little hard to handle at the moment…"

"SO I CAN'T BE STRESSED OR TIRED OR UPSET OR FRUSTRATED? I HAVE TO BE ON MY PERIOD?"

"Well…You know….I didn't mean it like that Roza."

"DON'T ROZA ME YOU SLIMY RUSSIAN! YOU THINK THAT JUST CALLING ME SWEET THINGS IS GOING TO WORK? WELL I'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING FOR YOU!"

"What is with all the screaming?" Viktoria asked as she opened her door and looked at the two expectantly.

"Go to bed Vika." He ordered not wanting his youngest sister to get in on this. That was the last thing he needed…even Sonya would have been better.

"Are you two fighting again?" she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Who's fighting?" Paul asked stepping out of Olena's room, the middle aged woman standing behind him skeptically.

"Rose and Dimitri."

"When are they not fighting?" Sonya asked as she two walked into the hallway. Dimitri groaned. Not only was Rose angry with him but his entire family, save his sister who was working a night shift at the hospital and his grandmother, where now going to tell him he was a heartless idiot.

"What did you do this time?" Olena asked and Dimitri sighed.

"Why does it always have to be my fault?"

"More like when is it not your fault?" Viktoria shot back and Dimitri glared at her.

"Well?" Sonya pressed and Dimitri shrugged.

"Rose is just being a little unreasonable." She screamed. Rose let out a loud girly scream before picking up a photo frame and throwing it straight at Dimitri's head. He ducked and heard it shatter behind him on the wall.

"Rose!" he yelped and she glared at him.

"OUT OF THE WAY WOMAN ON HER PERIOD COMING THROUGH!" she said as she turned her back on him and stormed past everyone into his room, the loud bang of it resonating in his ears.

"What is going on?" Olena demanded and Dimitri sighed.

"I may have suggested that her crude behavior had something to do with her monthly friend."

"SUGGESTED YOU OUTRIGHT SAID IT!" Rose screamed again, her head sticking out of the door.

"Nice of you to join us again." Dimitri shot back in a snarky tone.

"I HATE YOU." The door slammed again and he shook his head, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Really Dimitri? I mean how heartless are you?" Sonya asked glaring at him. He gave a small shrug and felt like a four year old who had pulled the dogs tail.

"I didn't mean it."

"That's no excuse!" Viktoria told him before she and Sonya turned to bed. Olena gave him one very stern look, shook her head and retired to her bedroom. Paul looked at the four doors that had shut, his eyes then drifted down to a tired and irritated looking Dimitri.

"This is why mum says you aren't married." He said in a very Sonya voice before following Olena and closing the door. Dimitri sighed and looked at the bedding thrown around him. He had no idea how to fix this mess. She had seemed quite intent on telling him something the past few days. Her eyes had darted to him every few seconds only to quickly dart away. She had been nervous surround him, skittish and quiet. He was going to get the truth out of her tonight when she found out about the parsnips. Sighing Dimitri slowly walked up the stairs. He was going to get to the bottom of this Rose weirdness today, even if it included drastic measures. When he got to the door he knocked three times before waiting for an answer, when there was one he slowly opened it. His room looked like a bomb had hit it. Rose had thrown her clothes all over the room in a temper and he couldn't actually tell what was his and what was hers. She had moved out of Viktoria's room a week ago when it became apparent that the small bed was to hard for them to share. Of course she did stay at Alberta's from time to time but Dimitri had a feeling that she missed the feeling of having so many people around, and it wasn't as if Alberta never stayed in the guest bedroom. Rose was buried under the covers in a ball. For anyone that knew Rose would know that this was the main way she showed she was upset. Rose hated crying, she almost refused to cry. Dimitri thought it was because at such a young age she had lost so much and nothing could ever seem as bad. He walked over to the bed slowly and sat down, Rose didn't move as the bed squeaked and Dimitri didn't pull off the colors. He leaned against the headboard with a pensive look on his face.

"I know I've upset you and I want to say that I really am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to infer anything or offend you…it was just one of those things that I blurted out." Rose didn't say anything and Dimitri just shook his head.

"I also know that something's been bothering you these past few days. Ever since you called Lissa it's like you've been a different person and I'm worried about you. I love you Roza and I want you to know that you can trust me and talk to me." Rose moved underneath the blankets, her head poked out and she stared at him with wide brown eyes. Part of her thought she should tell him how she felt, the other part decided to just go with what really made her so upset.

"I'm a terrible person." She told him quietly, her voice low and her nose snotty. Dimitri shook his head and placed his hand on her head, brushing some of her long hair out of her face.

"Don't say that. You're not."

"Yes I am. Don't lie to me, I know I am." Dimitri scooted over so he was closer to her and continued to play with her hair.

"Roza. You're a beautiful person. You're smart and funny and sweet."

"No I'm not. I'm rotten and mean. I know I am."

"Is that what made you upset? Because I really didn't mean it." Rose sighed and sniffed.

"No…it's just that…I…I am on my period." She said in a small vulnerable voice. Dimitri stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"I'm on my period Dimitri! My feet hurt, I'm bloated, I have cramps and aches, There's dead uterus pouring from my vagina just so a new one can grow even though I'm getting old and when I finally meet someone to have children my uterus will be a barren toxic wasteland and all I want to do is eat chocolate and KFC." She gushed out fast. Dimitri wasn't really sure if he wanted to be sick or not. Some of the mental images painted were far more information then any man should have. Instead he moved closer to her, pulled her into his lap and stroked her from her head down to her back as she curled into his chest. She relaxed into him, the smell of his after shave that made her relax and the warmth that radiated through him. Dimitri got lost drawing lazy circles on her back and holding her in his arms. It was then that something in her words struck him and caused a frown to form on his face.

"What do you mean a dried uterus?" Rose sighed into him.

"Honestly Dimitri what did you think I meant? I'm in my late twenties. My ovaries only last so long before they disappear and it's not like anyone wants to marry me or have my babies because they're half my genes and I'm an absolute nut case which means they'll be half nut cases as well. So by the time someone desperate to marry comes along I won't be able to have kids and will instead have to be tied down to a fat hairy old man for the rest of my life." Dimitri laughed, not being able to hold in the humor he felt at Rose's words.

"Roza. Anyone would marry you and have your nut case babies." Rose snorted.

"Sure Dimitri." He didn't say anything else, just continued to hold her as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. He stayed there for hours, holding her, relishing in the sharp but somewhat sweet sent that often surrounded her. It wasn't until Rose had gone limp in his arms, her breathing became lighter and small mumbles came from her mouth as she fell into a deep sleep. As Dimitri shifted in the bed so he could be under the pillows and had her rested comfortably against him did he press a soft kiss to her temple and let his mouth travel over her ear, and in the depths of Rose's dreams she almost swore that she heard Dimitri's voice in a soft whisper.

"I would marry you Roza and I would love your nutcase children."

**Sooo? What do you think? If you're not to angry a review would be quiet good so you know :P hahah HOPE YOU ALL ALL ALL IN JOY. **

**Love you all and your reviews**

**xxxxx**


	12. Nobody worry :)

Hey guys.

Just letting you know that there's no need to fear. I'm working diligently on another chapter. You'll have to just give me some time because I'm in the middle of exams but I promise it's not far off! xx


	13. Apologises

My Dear readers,

After just receiving a very intense message from someone tracking this story it reminded me that I have regretfully been neglecting you all these past months. I am so sorry that I have not been updating and I understand how frustrating it must be for you, especially after I did promise an update a while ago.

My response to this is that I have been very sick. I'm not sure if you guys remember me ever complaining about headaches and what not but after my exams I got really unwell and my mum took me to the hospital. It was there that I was diagnosed with stage three Melanoma. Since then, for the past months since my last A/N I have been having surgeries and radiation therapy.

I'm sorry I haven't updated but as you can imagine this story is the furthest thing from my mind. I am starting to feel better now and stronger but I'm not yet in the mind frame to continue this story right now. I will come back to it one day, it is on my goal list to finish it and I am trying but I'm sorry it won't be right now.

I hope you are all doing well and will forgive me for not updating but one day I will update this story again. Once again sorry for leaving you all hanging, I have been meaning to write this but I just kept getting side tracked.

Until one day soon- this story is NOT over yet, it's just taking a break- hope you're all well and reading and writing!

Starst.


End file.
